Sawada Twins
by KichAeon
Summary: A brunette female with caramel orbs passed by with males striding dutifully by her side. Their loyalty passed shadow that they'll be willing to be her pawn. People around her are connected by her strings which will become her sword that will slash any enemy that wish to harm her but at the same time they will be her shield that shields and protects her until they broke. [Improving]
1. Target 1 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

 **Author: Hi guys..This is my first story so dont be harsh kay?**

 **WARNING: OOC**

* * *

 **What!? We're the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!? [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

 _*RINNNNGG* *RINGGG*  
*RIII-* *Click*_

 _"_ * _Yawn*_ Nii-chan, it's morning." a girl muttered as she sleepily get out of her bed and walked towards her brothers bed. Once she arrived she slowly lay down and snuggle against his warmth.

"Tsuna! Yuuki! The two of you are going to be late again!" their mother warns only to be answered by silence. "* _Sigh*_ I guess it can't be helped." The girl heard their mother yelled accampanied by her footsteps approaching making her eyes to fluttered open.

* _Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Onii-chan, kaa-chan's comming, wake up or Chairman-san's going to bite yo- I mean us to death~!" the girl stated causing ber brother to abruptly sit up "HIEEE! HIBARI-SAN PLEASE DON'T BITE US TO DEATH!" her brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi yelps automatically covering his head for protection. Tsuna is a short and slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. The older twin.

"Nii-chan, chairman-san is not here." she deadpan. "Ahaha sōka, ohayo Yuu-chan." He greeted while laughing sheepishly at his younger twin, Sawada Tsunayuuki. Tsunayuki is about the same height of her brother, short and slim yet have curves. Sha has a kinda a more tamed hair than Tsuna however they have the same eyes. The younger twin.

 _*Creeaak*_

"Ara? Your both awake. Ohayo Tsu-kun, Yuu-chan!" their mother, Sawada Nana greeted. "Morning, kaa-chan~!" Yuuki chirped smiling at the sight of her mother. Nana walk towards the twins and shows them a piece of paper "Huh, What's this?" Tsuna asked as the two of them read the paper. "Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming. There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. I gave them a call immediately." Nana happily informed the twins while waving the paper in front of their face.

"I don't need a tutor, Yuu-chan can always teach me." Tsuna disagree but Nana ignored him and read the paper to them.

 _'I will raise your children's to become the leader of the next generation. I'am young and good looking.' And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free!_

"Well, isn't that great, nii-chan? I can't always teach you, there are some things that I don't know too." Yuuki beamed looking at her brother who looked dryly at the two oblivious females.

"That just smells like scam-" Tsuna trailed off as he found himself looking at the clock "What!? It's already this late!?" Tsuna exclaimed running off before stoping and look back at the females "Anyway! I don't need a tutor!" he yelled and hurriedly ran off as Yuuki pouted but quietly followed.

Arriving near the stairs Tsuna accidentally slips and fall as usual "EEEEIIIKK!"

* _BANG*_

 _*TWING*_

 _*_ **BANG** *

"Are you alright, nii-chan?" Yuuki asked, concern lacing on her voice as she slowly approach and help him not noticing the small figure near them, watching the younger twin helped the older one.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice greeted, getting the twins attention as they ended up staring at the small baby in front of them.

The baby is wearing a black fedora with a thick orange stipe across the side of the cone. He has a black beady eyes, black hair with curly sideburns, and wears an all black suite with black boots and wears a long red sleeved shirt with a blue necktie underneath. "So, you're Tsuna and Yuuki?" the baby questioned even if he already knew who the twins are.

"Hai, I'am Tsuna/Yuuki." the twins simultaneously replied.

"Starting from today I'll be looking after both of you." the baby stated staring at the twins with his large beady eyes.

' _Aka-chan's so cuteee~'_ Yuuki thought not really caring about anything making the infant smirk at her direction for some reason. "Wait, Who is this baby?" Tsuna rudely asked as he stared back intently at the baby. _'How the f*ck can this kid take care of us? Isn't supposed to be **us** taking care of 'him'?' _ Tsuna thought incredulously.

"Don't worry...' _Dame-Tsuna_ '." the baby replied in attempt of assurance "Why do you know my nii-chan's nickname?" Yuuki curiously asked tilting her head a little. "Gathering information is a basic skill, Yuuki." the baby stated glancing at her with his large beady eyes.

"Stop saying ' _Tsuna, Tsuna_ ' and ' _Yuuki, Yuuki_ ' like some big-shot. We have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunayuuki. And I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you!" Tsuna exclaimed in annoyance as the infant continued to adressed them in familiarity.

* _WHACK_ *

"Epp! Nii-chan!?" Yuuki squeaked when she saw the infant kicked her borther's face with a quite abnormal strength for a baby to have. "You shoudn't do that aka-chan." Yuuki gently scolded before examining her brothers face where the infant kicked him. _'This is bad.._ _It's getting swollen.'_ Yuuki thought rubbing it gently until Nana came down.

"Oh, where did you came from little boy?" Nana asked as her eyes spotted a infant in front of the twins "I'am a home tutor. Reborn." Reborn stated showing them his business card. A moment silence passed by and Nana and Tsuna started laughing except Yuuki who look at Reborn in amazement.

"Ehh!? he's already a tutor at that age? Reborn-chan sugoi!" Yuuki exclaimed clapping her hands in amazement "Yuu-chan don't believe it ahaha there's no way this baby hahaha is a tutor. Hah.. My stomach hurts." Tsuna said while wheezing and panting, catching his breath.

As Tsuna tried to catch his breath, Yuuki noticed Reborn once again readied himself to kick her brother _'Oh my..It seems that Reborn-chan doesn't want it if someone laughs at him~! *giggles*'_ Yuuki thought and she acted quickly, softly holding Reborn carrying him up in her arms.

Startled Reborn readied to elbowed her but stop mid-way when he noticed that it was just Yuuki that was holding him. Smiling down at him she look at the older twin and informed "Onii-chan if you don't hurry we'll be late."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Yuu-chan we shou-! Ehh! when did you change your clothes!" Tsuna exclaimed in atonishment as Yuuki just give him a proud grin.

* * *

 **~~~~[Minutes later]~~~~~~**

"We're leaving!" Tsuna yelled slamming the door shut and started running ahead with Yuuki. "What's with that kid...?" He questioned no one in particular as Yuuki secure Reborn in her arms "I'am a hitman." Reborn simply answered. "A hitman, that's stupid-Hiieee!" Tsuna yelps abruptly stopping as he noticed Reborn in Yuukims arms "Since when did you?" Tsuna asked looking at Reborn and Yuuki in disbelief.

"Ahaha~ looks like I accidentally brought him with us. Ah by the way, nii-chan you just step on a chihuahua's tail." Yuuki informed grinning sheepishly at him while pointing at the chihuahua.

"HIIIEEE! It's leash!...It's leash isn't attached to anything!" He exclaimed panicking as the dog started to walk towards him while barking agrily.

"Mou~ Nii-chan you don't have to be scared, it's just a cute little dog." Yuuki stated, patting the chihuahua's head as it purred/growled happily and started licking her fingers making her giggled. Standing up she walk towards her brother to help him up with Reborn staying still in her arms.

Helping her brother up Reborn started speaking "You're a loser who gets panicked easily in crisis. You're the single middle-schooler on this earth who's afraid of chihuahua." Reborn stated glancing a little at the back where a brunette girl in a ponytail was currently watching the scene, deciding it's not a threat to the two he ignored it.

From afar Yuuki noticed Kyoko running towards them "Good morning Kyoko-chan!" Yuuki said beaming at the said girl "Good Morning." Kyoko greeted back looking at Reborn. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted acknowledging Kyoko's presence. "Awww, how cute!" Kyoko exclaimed looking at Reborn "You think so~!" Yuuki said giggling hugging Reborn tighter in her chest.

Tsuna just watch in awe as his twin and Kyoko talk with each other with a sparkling auras _'The idols of Namimori High, Sawada Tsunayuuki and Sasagawa Kyoko! Ah-hah...Sometimes I'am starting to wonder if I'am really related to Yuu-chan.'_ Tsuna thought sweat dropping not noticing that another figure approaches them.

"Is this kid your younger brother?" Haru asked not paying attention to her messy form that startled Tsuna "Um, no he's not!" Tsuna exclaimed waving his hands repeatedly, hearing this Yuuki put on a feign serious expression and look at Haru.

"No, actually he's my son." Yuuki stated with a feign serious voice.

"And she's my mother." Reborn nonchalantly stated playing along causing the three studendts looked at Yuuki and Reborn in shock. "Ahaha~ I'm just joking!" Yuuki said laughing and Kyoko started to laugh too befor asking "Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked Reborn.

"Because I'm in the Mafia." Reborn stated in a matter of fact tone.

 _'Mafia? What the heck is this kid saying?'_ Tsuna thought "Wow, that's so cool. Oh! I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy, Yuu-chan!" Kyoko said and left "Ciao Ciao/See ya!" Reborn and Yuuki chorused. _'Yuu-chan your getting along too well with him.'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief before the other female brunette noticed the time too "Ah! I'm going to be late too! See you later!Hahi." Haru exclaimed and left.

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn questioned out of nowhere "'That girl is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol right next to Yuu-chan in my middle school and up to now in High School but...first of all it shouldn't concern you!" Tsuna exclaimed in annoyance "Don't worry Nii-chan he's going to be our tutor so it's goin' to be ok telling him!" Yuuki chirped.

"Yuu-chan! don't side with him! I don't remember hiring him at all! Whatever, just leave us alone already!" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration. Reborn touches Yuuki's arms producing a cute sound "I won't go that easily." he stated jumping out of Yuuki's arms then grabs Tsuna's arm twisting it despite their body differences. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, I give up, I give up, I give up!" Tsuna screamed in pain.

Reborn removes his hand and jumps on Yuuki's shoulder making himself comfortable. "Geez, that's not a normal strength for a kid..." Tsuna pants in pain. "As I told you before, I'm a hitman." Reborn repeated staring blankly at Tsuna "Don't joke around! There's no way you could be a hitman or some Mafia guy!" Tsuna yelled clearly not believing a thing that Reborn said.

"Maa~ Nii-chan they said don't judge a book by it's cover." Yuuki said trying to calm her brother. "Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn bluntly asked ignoring what Tsuna said earlier "D-Don't talk stupid.." Tsuna said getting flustered "Why?" Reborn asked while Yuuki pouts _'Mou~! I'm being left out..'_ she thought and Reborn as if reading her mind he jumps on her arms.

"I told you already, Kyoko-chan is one of the school's idol." Tsuna stated "But your sister is also your school's idol, right?" Reborn asked as Yuuki brightens up a little hearing her name in the conversation "This and that are different. And there's no way she would even consider me." Tsuna sadly stated _'After all I'm just a Dame..'_ he thought.

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar. So it's because you're a useless 'Dame-Tsuna'?" Reborn stated and Tsuna nodded "Right... Hey, why did you know so much about me!?" Tsuna exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn simply answered when the truth is he read the information of the twins from the papers that the Vongola family gave him before enetering the mission. "Really!? How bout me!?" Yuuki asked as her eyes gleamed in excitement.

Reborn pretends to examine her eyes and said "Top idol of Namimori High. Your test scores for all subjects are all A+ despite being forgetful. You have a high rate for luck that's why despite your clumsiness you rarely get injured. You're considered to be the lucky twin while Dame-Tsuna was the unlucky one." Reborn stated in one go.

"Uwaah! Reborn-chan sugoi! I didn't know that!" Yuuki said patting Reborn's head/fedora. "Yuu-chan don't get tricked! That makes no sense on knowing those things!" Tsuna exclaimed in alarm pulling his twin closer to his side. "Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happy. Even if I do confess it's just a waste of time. That much I know." Tsuna added and turn his back at Reborn before starting to walk away pulling his sister with him.

"That's some strong loser's complex." Reborn stated with his squeaky voice, following behind the twins. "I told you to stop already!" Tsuna exclaimed stopping on his tracks. "Looks like it's finally time." Reborn stated as Leon change into a gun while Tsuna and Yuuki just stared at him in confusion.

"Die now." Reborn said with a impassive expression as Tsuna and Yuuki starts to panic. Seeing their panic selves Reborn said "You'll understand if you die."

"Huh, what are you talk-" Tsuna's question was cut by a gun shotthat echoed through the road.

* ** _BANG_** *

 **"KYAAA! ONII-CHAN!"  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! sorry for the wrong grammar, spells etc.**


	2. Target 1 Part 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/KHR is not mine!**

 **WARNING: OOC**

* * *

 **What!? We're the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss!? [Part 2]**

* * *

"Reborn! What did you do!?" Yuuki exclaimed with worry and panic evident on her voice. "Shinpai suru na. Your going to die too and your goal will be Sasagawa Kyoko's friend." Reborn stated nonchalantly "But I'm already her friend!" Yuuki exclaimed as she continued to panic and worry about her brothers health "Then restart from the beginning." * **BANG** * before she evaluate everything Reborn already shot her straight to her head while muttering "It's dying will time."

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna proclaimed as his clothes ripped open with flames presented on his forehead while Yuuki just stand there with the same flames her undergarments presented. Blinking owlishly she awkwardly said "Umm REBORN! I'm going to be friends with Kyoko-chan... again?"

 _"Her mental state is still conscious...interesting."_ Reborn thought smirking inside "WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO!?" Tsuna yelled as he started running leaving dust and smokes behind. "Ahh! Onii-chan wait for me!" Yuuki yelled as she picks up Reborn and Tsuna's bag then ran after her brother, not noticing that Reborn's chameleon slowly change in a identical uniform of her school which perfectly fit her body.

* * *

"Ahh! Nii-chan you ran past Kyoko-chan!" Yuuki yelled stoping beside Kyoko hoping for her brother to hear it but unfortunately not, sighing she turn to Kyoko "Ah! Right, Sasagawa Kyoko, will you be my friend, again?" Yuuki asked beaming at Kyoko "Of course!" Kyoko replied beaming back as they blinded all the people passing by.

"Yo!" Mochida greeted interrupting the warm atmosphere, "Mochida-senpai/Senpai?" Yuuki and Kyoko chorused "Wanna walk together to school?" Mochida asked the two "But...Nii-chan is.." Yuuki trailed looking worried(A/N: She still has her dying will state.)

"Ha? Don't worry about it you'll meet him at school." Mochida said with a uncaring tone as Yuuki and Kyoko reluctantly nodded. A few meters away from the gate Kyoko and Yuuki heard a scream and both look up "What is it, Yuuki, Kyoko?" Mochida asked curiously as Tsuna suddenly landed in front of them, accidentally throwing Mochida out of their view.

Everything stayed quiet for a while as Kyoko and Yuuki stand in front of Tsuna awkwardly. "SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled pointing at Kyoko who innocently blinks at him.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna added while still yelling as Kyoko blinks once again and look down noticing Tsuna was just wearing boxers she screamed and ran. Tsuna reach out a hand as his dying will slowly diminished. "Bastard!" * **BONK** * Mochida exclaimed and punched Tsuna. "Don't kid yourself, creep!"

"Kya! Senpai please stop!" Yuuki exclaimed putting Reborn down and stand in front of Tsuna in a protective way, Mochida frowns a little but leaves. "What happened to me?" Tsuna asked no one in particular. "Onii-chan! are you alright?" Yuuki asked giving Tsuna his bag to cover himself.

"That's thanks to the 'Dying Will Bullet'." Reborn stated throwing Tsuna some clothes as he explain the Dying Will to the twins. "Then what if we wasn't regretting anything..." Tsuna said as Reborn quickly looked away "I'm a hitman." Reborn simply stated. "We could've died!?" Tsuna exclaimed in horror.

"Anyway what would I do now? It's so embarrassing to come to school anymore! Ahh, even though I don't feel like confessing!" Tsuna blabbered "You mean you wanted to but coudn't anyway." Reborn countered "Shut up!" Tsuna exclaimed ad lift Reborn by pinching Reborn's chubby cheeks. "Ahh! Nii-chan! stop that you'll hurt Reborn!" Yuuki stated snatching Reborn from Tsuna's grasp accidentally slapping him causing him to whine in pain and said something about not hurting when a truck hit him and Rebron explaining why. "You think I can just take all that so easily!?" Tsuna yelled.

* _Ding_ * * **Dong** * * _Ding_ * * **Dong** *

"What are you doing there?" A deep, velvet voice questioned gaining the attention of the three "Class have started." Kyoya informed "Hibari Kyoya-san from the Discipline committee?" Tsuna muttered in distress "As a Discipline committee member I cannot overlook this." Kyoya stated as he readied his tonfas.

"Ah, Chairman-san, we're s...owwie?!" Yuuki yelps as her left foot trips on a small pebble and start falling making her body acts on instincts, her right foot stomps forward and luckily manage to support her body in a slanted form. Trying to stand her right foot pushed her body up accidentally head batting Kyoya's chin in process causing him to fall by the impact.

"She has a potential." Reborn blurted out watching the scene "HIEEEE! That's not _potential_ it's just her usual clumsiness!" Tsuna yelps grabbing his bag then grabs his younger twin and run.

* * *

 _ **-[Classroom 1-A]-**_

* * *

"Hahaha here comes underwear-man!"

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Tsk. Dame-Tsuna stop embarrassing Tsunayuuki-sama in public!"

"He's going to be rejected!"

"That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

"The guy is Dame-Tsuna after all. Why is he even related to Tsunayuuki-sama."

Yuuki despite being uncomfortable noticed her brother paled "STOP NOW! Your making me and Kyoko-chan uncomfortable!" Yuuki ordered making the room quiet "H-Hai, Oh! Tsuna, Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during break in the gym." one of the boys informed "Mochida-senpai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult the two of you received, Kyoko, Yuuki." Hana said.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Yuuki embarrassed in public and someone who makes Kyoko cry!" Hana added whistling "Good for the two of you!" a girl said. _"I'll run away! I swear I'll run away!"_ Tsuna thought accidentally opening their telepathic field(?) making Yuuki looked at him in worry. 

* * *

**-{Lunch}-**

* * *

 **Tsunayuuki's P.O.V**

After the bell ring brother hurriedly stand up and runs outside I was about to follow but a large crowd of people asking if I'll join their lunch stopped me. Sighing I sneak out of the crowd and walk towards a secluded tree then sits down opening my bento yo eat lunch.

Finishing my lunch I hurried to the Gym, opening the door I spotted Kyoko and ran towards them. "Kyoko-chan!" I called smiling, stopping in front of her I look around. "Huh? Where's Onii-chan?" I asked Kyoko who just shakes her head dejectedly.

"That's right! Where's Sawada? He's late!" Mochida stated looking back at us "I guess he ran." one of the males said "Geez, Dame-Tsuna." a boy added causing Mochida to laugh. "Hahaha, This means I win by default!" Mochida stated. I frowned and ignore them as I continued to looked around but instead of spotting my brother I spotted Hibari. Remembering what happened earlier I ran towards Hibari and stops in front of him.

"Eto...Chairman-san, Sorry for 'bumping' to you this morning." I apologized bowing my head as Hibari 'Hn' and open one of his eye in acknowledgement. I made my way beside him and lean on the wall as I heard people murmuring about my brother came. "See! Nii-chan didn't run!...if he ever run I'll take the battle for him!" I said beaming proudly not noticing Hibari's watching me.

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"There you are, you perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't. I shall punish you!" Mochida proclaimed loudly causing Yuuki to frown. "Hn, refrain from making your face uglier." Kyoya suddenly speak making Yuuki startled and looked at him "Chairman-sannnn's so meaannn! you shouldn't say that to a girl!" Yuuki whined but Kyoya just 'Hn' at her so she pay attention to the fight again.

"If you can get ippon from me, you win. But if you can't, then I win. The prize is, of coarse Sasagawa Kyoko and Sawada Tsunayuuki!" He proclaimed, hearing his youger twins name his protective side kicked in making Tsuna's eyes sharpen but immediately turn to panic as he notices he doesn't have a shinai to ki- fight Mochida "Eh? Prize!?" Yuuki muttered in shocked "Herbivores."

Everyone start murmuring but Mochida ignored them "Let's go Sawada!" Mochida stated and advanced towards Tsuna who was panicking before he caught the shinai that Takeshi tossed into him. Mochida stood in front of Tsuna and slashed him making Tsuna to fall harshly on the floor accidentally tossing his shinai aside, standing up he runs thinking of a way to fight Mochida who was chasing him.

Watching the scene, everyone started to laughs at Tsuna calling him Dame-Tsuna. Mochida hits Tsuna's leg and Tsuna falls on the floor then turn to look at Mochida in horror as Mochida readied himself to smash Tsuna's face.

"Onii-chan! Do your best!/Sawada-kun, Do your best!" Yuuki and Kyoko encouraged, yelling softly cupping their hands around their mouth watching the scene, successfully distracting Mochida "Yuu-chan, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna muttered in bewildered while Yuuki and Kyoya suddenly heard a gun shot.

Before Yuuki processed everything, everyone watched in awed as Tsuna's clothes started ripping into pieces. "REBORN! I'LL GET A IPPON NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Tsuna yelled in determination as he start advancing towards Mochida "Idiot. Do you think that would affect me?" Mochida asked smugly as he raised his shinai and smashed it in Tsuna's face but to his surprised the shinai broke into half surprising not only him but everyone. (K: Don't you dare include me on this crowd, herbivore. Author: He means he's not included in the word 'everyone'.")

Tsuna jumped and pins Mochida down raising his hand, everyone wondered if he'll hit Mochida but instead of hitting him, Tsuna forcefully pulled Mochida's hair yelling about him getting a 'Hyakupon' and look at the referee and saw he still didn't raise his flag so he pulls more hair until Mochida became bald until the referee couldn't take it anymore and raise his flag. Before everyone start cheering Kyoya already left. Everyone also left after cheering, leaving Tsuna, Yuuki and Kyoko talking with each other without noticing a mysterious figure watching them.

"So that's the Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidates, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunayuuki." 

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

"Eh!? We're Vongola family's tenth Generation boss!?" the older twin exclaimed in shock while the younger twin just stared at Reborn in disbelief. "I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, The ninth to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss." Reborn explained ignoring the twins disbelieving expression.

"I don't get it! What are you talking about!?" Tsuna yelled slamming his hands on the table as he lean down looking at Reborn who pulls out a paper shoving it to his face.

"The Vongola family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather. In other words, since you two inherited the Vongola blood, you two are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss." Reborn explained changing into his pjs as the the older twin stared intently at the paper.

"We never heard about this..." Yuuki trailed and give her brother a worried looked "Don't worry, I'll train the two of you to become a great Mafia boss." Reborn stated laying down on Yuuki's bed.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself...and don't hog my sister's bed!" Tsuna yelled in frustration. "It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow." Reborn said covering himself with Yuuki's thick sky blue blanket ignoring Tsuna. Tsuna angrily stomps near his younger twins bed and yelled "Oii! * _Ting_ * huh? What did you set up!"

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up...Pui.." Reborn added as he sleeps with his eyes open with a bubble start growing and shrinking on his nose that indicates his sleeping "He's sleeping with his eyes open! Yuuki do something!" Tsuna stated and turn back to where her sister is but found nothing "Yuu-chan?" he looked around then noticed that his sister was already sleeping soundly hugging Reborn as if it's her warmth supp- teddy bear.

"Yuu-chan! What are you doing!? it's still early! Don't join in his baby sleeping time!"

* * *

 ****

 **-[Night]-**

* _Creak_ *

Nana quietly entered the room and giggled as she watch one of her children sleep with Reborn. Walking towards them she readjust their blanket to give them enough warmth "Please take gook care of Yuuki and Tsuna, Reborn-kun." Nana whispered as she giggled once again as she noticed her daughter rubs her cheeks with Reborn's cheeks smiling happily. 

* * *

**THANK YOU for reading! Sorry for the mistakes! Sorry if its not that good.**


	3. Target 2 Part 1

**KHR is not mine!**

WARNING: Gokudera Hayato has come to cursed the day! OOC

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

* _Chirp* *Chirp*_

* **BOOM** * * _ZZZZTTTT_ *

"WAH! W-What are you doing!? Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!?" a loud voice boomed through the room. "It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't wake up at all." Reborn's voice stated nonchalantly accompanied by the sounds of Tsuna's wails. Jumping off Tsuna's bed he hop in Yuuki's bed.

"Get up Yuuki, it's morning." he stated earning a soft groan from Yuuki who slowly fluttered her eyes open. "How come she doesn't get electrified!?" Tsuna yelled as Yuuki sits up rubbing her teary eyes. "Being a hitman means being a ladies man and I still have a itsy-bitsy, weeny, mini, mingy, teensy, measly, eensy, titchy, itty-bitty, tiny kindness left in my heart." Reborn stated nonchalantly making a heart shape in the middle of his chest.

"Your practically saying that it doesn't exist...together with your heart." Tsuna commented dryly as his sister laughs while Reborn gave him a satisfying kick on the guts and pulls up a small black notebook showing it to the twins "This is today's plan." he stated ignoring Tsuna's complains.

Tsuna and Yuuki's schedule:  
Morning:  
Introduction of the transfer student.  
Afternoon:  
Volleyball Tournament.

"The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with us. I'm just a substitute player, I don't know about Yuu-chan though..." Tsuna paused and glance at his sister. "Hm? * _Yawn*_ girls don't have any volleyball tournament today...maybe.." Yuuki shrugged yawning as Reborn hides the black notebook.

"But suddenly, they ran out of regular players, so the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now." Reborn informed.

"What!? Why?" Tsuna asked incredulously banging his head in Reborn's forehead. "Who knows." Reborn replied 'innocently' causing Tsuna to back up and pointed an accusing finger at Reborn "Reborn, is this because you...You couldn't have..."

"Of course not." Reborn said looking away "Hmm? What are you two talking about?" asked Yuuki who was finally completely awake looking obliviously at the two. "Haha..It's nothing Yuu-chan, I just thought of something terrible haha but even Reborn being a hitman he wouldn't go that far." Tsuna answered laughing in relief. "It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems." Reborn added.

"SO IT REALLY WAS YOUR FAULT!" Tsuna yelled in terror with Yuuki laughing at him.

* * *

 _"Hmmm? I wonder where did onii-chan went.."_ Yuuki thought as she walk around, turning to the corner she bump into someone causing her to fall harshly on the ground.

* **Thud** *

"Tch. Watch where you're going, woman!" a irate voice exclaimed clearly trying to intimidate her but Yuuki didn't notice and just continue rubbing her back sheepishly, she stood up and look at a emerald orbs that was glaring at her. "Oh! ahaha~ Sorry!... Hm? are you from Namimori Middle School too?" Yuuki asked noticing his uniform only to get a 'tch' in response then looks around. _"Where's the goddamn school!?"_ Hayato thought.

"By chance are you lost?" Yuuki concluded.

"So what!?" Hayato snapped and glared at her.

"Ah! Don't worry! I'm lost too!" Yuuki replied in assurance sending Hayato a thumbs up while Hayato just stared at her blankly _"How the hell is she the candidate boss of the Vongola family?"_ he thought, turning away from her, he started walking on the other direction.

* _Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

"Why the f*ck are you following me!?" he snarled.

"Ara? We're going in the same school so that should be fine!" she beams.

"Arrgh! Tsk!"

* * *

Finally arriving to Namimori Middle Hayato and Yuuki walk passed the gate only to be stopped by...

"Herbivore, for wearing a improper school attire, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya stated and advance towards Hayato only to be stopped by Yuuki "Maa~ Chairman-san, Mornin'!" Yuuki greeted as Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement then proceed on attacking Hayato but once again interrupted by a sudden yelp.

"HIIIEEE! Where did you go Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna asked running towards Yuuki who just scratch her cheeks sheepishly "I got lost!" Yuuki replied as Tsuna started scolding her. Kyoya noticing Hayato's absence he clicked his tongue in annoyance promising to himself that he'll bite that Herbivore to death later.

"Herbivore, Fluff ball, get going to class." he stated getting the attention of the twins "HIIIEEEE! H-HAI!" Tsuna exclaimed and drag Yuuki with him.

* * *

" _*Huff* *Huff*_ That was close." Tsuna muttered as he put his orange sneakers on his locker with Yuuki doing the same with her sky blue sneakers. "Good Morning, Tsuna-kun, Yuuki-chan." Kyoko greeted smilling at the twins. "G-G-Good Morning/Morning, Kyoko-chan!" The twins greeted back.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" - Kyoko

"Oh yea, it was on Reborn's schedule." -Tsuna

"I wonder what they're like. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" -Kyoko

"Hmm.. We don't know.." -Yuuki

* * *

 **_(Class 1-A)_**

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is...Gokudera Hayato." right after the homeroom teacher introduced Hayato the girls started murmuring to each other.

"Wow, he's so hot"

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

"He's scary-ness makes me go numb."

"We're definitely making a fan club!"

 _"Italy would be also Reborn's home country."_ Tsuna thought as he came to a sudden realization and abruptly looked at Kyoko _"Uwah! she's totally smiling! How about Yuu-chan? she's not interested in bo-"_ he trailed and glance at Yuuki _"S-SHE'S TOTALLY DROOLING!"_ Tsuna thought in horror as he started to emit violet aura thinking that his sister likes Hayato.

 **Meanwhile in Yuuki's side**

 _"I wonder what's for dinner tonight.. will it be steak? hmm..maybe curry? no probably..."_ Yuuki thought as she continuously guess different variety of foods in her mind as she unknowingly started to drool, but abruptly snap back to reality when a harsh kick landed on her table.

* **BAM** *

"Kya!" Yuuki squeaked as her table and chair fall on the floor with her "Ara? aren't you the boy from earlier, are you still mad that I didn't help searching the way to school?" Yuuki asked looking straight at the scowling face that's looking down on her, both are oblivious to Tsuna's dark waves that he keeps sending to Hayato's back accompanied by the other boys glare.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!" The teacher called but Hayato ignored him and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

* _Ding_ * * **Dong** * * _Ding_ * * **Dong** *

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yuuki asked as she sits in front of her brother "Un, Just a little tired." Tsuna assured smiling at Yuuki who smiled back then look at Tsuna's back. "Yamamoto-san?" she called.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna! and you too Yuuki!" Takeshi exclaimed while Yuuki tilted her head in confusion "C-Counting on us for?" Tsuna asked looking back at them "The volleyball tournament, of course.." the boy stated "then why me too?" Yuuki voiced out staring at them in confusion.

"Ah, one of our players suddenly got a stomach ache this morning and a kid suddenly pop out of nowhere and suggested you." Takeshi answered clearing Yuuki's confusion as the twins came into a conclusion _"Reborn?/REBORN!"_ they thought one doesn't really mind(Yuuki) while the other one in frustration(Tsuna).

Snapping out from their thoughts Tsuna looked Takeshi "I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Tsuna stated in bewilderment.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too." the bald boy explained "You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action. We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again. Do your best too, Yuuki." Takeshi complimented smiling at the twins. "W-Wait no..umm.. that was..." Tsuna tried to protested but was cut of by Kyoko.

"Yeah, your were so cool, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said "After that no one's called you 'Dame-Tsuna'." Hana added. "That's true.." Tsuna muttered "Do your best. I'll be rooting for the two of you." Kyoko stated smiling at Yuuki and Tsuna.

"O-Okay, leave it to me!"

_  
 **Thank you for the hearts/fav. and thank you for reading! sorry if it's not that good and sorry for the wrong spell, grammar etc. I'll try my best to improve! Oh umm... I need a beta-reader too! according from one of the people who read this! I'm sorry if I look like demanding but I need a beta who has a thousand and thousand of patience XD since you're going to deal with...ahahaha~ 😂😂😂**


	4. Target 2 Part 2

**KHR is not mine!**

WARNING: Has a little bad words (Hayato), OOC, Unbeta

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

"Onii-chan, where are we going?" Yuuki asked as she continued running behind Tsuna wearing the girl's gym uniform "I'm going to find Reborn..you know for the dying will bullet?" Tsuna answered, screaming Reborn's name repeatedly but stops when Yuuki grabs his hands.

"Nii-chan...I know that you need the bullet but please don't get to dependent on it and please ummm don't get to...conceited?" Yuuki stated trying to make sure not to hurt her brothers feeling. "What are you talking about? I'm not. Anyway let's find Reborn, there's no time left!" Tsuna exclaimed as he untangled Yuuki's hand which sadden her but voluntary still followed after the oldest twin.

"Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on us wherever we went." Tsuna stated as he frown in disappointment. "Maa~ I'm sure he's just somewhere drinking his espresso or something?" Yuuki replied uncertain until they smell something coming from the fire hydrant on the wall.

"Huh, what's that smell?" Tsuna asked as Yuuki sniffed the scent "Coffee or Espresso?" she suggested as Tsuna knelt down and placed his ears against the fire hydrant, exactly the same time when the fire hydrant's door 'accidentally' opened hitting Tsuna in the process. "Ciaossu. I'm having my coffee break now." Reborn informed.

"Hello! Wow~ are those books there real? Can I see them?" -Yuuki

"Sure." -Reborn

"Ahaha~ Nii-chan look it's so cute! The writings are so small!" -Yuuki

Tsuna sweatdrops as he watch his twin casually conversed with Reborn "Yuu-chan your adapting too fast and why are you in there!?"

"I have secret hiding places all over the school." Reborn simply replied "When did you have time to do that!?" Tsuna exclaimed ready to pried answers until he remembered why he search for Reborn. "O-Oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with dying will bullet! I have volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna panicked while Reborn stared at him for a while before he answered.

"I can shoot you but you'll die."

"Yeah, I'll die...Eh?"

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the dying will bullet, you won't revive." Reborn explained "Does a guy like you, who has gotten **cocky** from all the compliments, have any regrets?" Reborn asked not forgetting to insert an insult, with his nonchalant voice but inserted a slight venom in it. "Maa~ you don't have to be harsh Reborn." Yuuki gently scolded.

"Too soft Baka-Yuuki, if he didn't listen to you when your _gently_ pointing out his mistakes that means he wants to learn in a hard way." Reborn replied, taking a sip on his espresso. _"Yuu-chan's right...I gotten ahead of myself just because they flattered me a little."_ Tsuna thought as he glance at his younger twin. "Yuu-chan.." he called as Yuuki 'Hmed' in response. "Sorry...Your right I've got conceited." Tsuna said bowing his head in dejection when he suddenly felt a familiar warmth ruffling his hair.

"It's ok, as long as you understand." she stated as she gives off an aura of warmth, protection and safety which are very familiar to Tsuna making him smile as the twins didn't noticed that Reborn's pacifier glowed as if it was responding to Yuuki.

"But still...now that the dying will bullet is useless...people will start calling me Dame again!" Tsuna cried "Maa~ Maa~ Don't worry I'll protect you!" Yuuki chirped as she continued patting Tsuna's head. "Yuu-ch-"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself that your roles are reversed?" Reborn stated cutting Tsuna off, destroying the atmosphere as he pointed the gun at Tsuna "Put that aside, do you still want to give it a try? If your lucky you'll die without pain." Reborn added. "HIEEEE! N-No thanks!"

"Well then good luck." Reborn stated as the fire hydrant's closed automatically.

* * *

The twins walked through the hallway while Tsuna was having a conflict on what to do.

"And I've just stopped being called 'Dame-Tsuna'. If I messed up the game then it'll just go back to how it was before. Right, this means..." Tsuna whined.

"I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna." a squeaky yet somehow evil voice stated.

"That's my only option!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"B-But...wouldn't that mean betraying Kyoko-chan, who was looking forward to the match?" a soft angelic voice asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem...Eh?...Reborn? Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "We're speaking for your heart." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The two of you don't need to voice it out!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn suddenly hops down from Tsuna's shoulder. "If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away." he stated.

"Don't say something tha-" "Yosh! Onii-chan let's man up!" Yuuki exclaimed cutting Tsuna off, throwing her arms around Tsuna's shoulder "Yuu-chan you're a woman!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's the spirit." Reborn stated passively "Let's go!" Yuuki chirped dragging her older twin to the gym as Tsna continued to panicked "Maa~ Don't worry nii-chan! no one will laugh if someone see a person that's using all their strength and will." Yuuki stated as she smiles in assurance to her older twin who calm down a little. "But...I never said they won't criticized you." she quickly added in a jokingly manner still smiling.

"THAT DOESN'T REASSURE ME AT ALL!" a screamed accompanied by a soft laughter echoed through the hallway.

* * *

Finally arriving in the gym, they opened the door and the people boomed them with cheering or compliments, some even have flags, one for Tsuna and for Yuuki...well...just think of a celebrity visiting another country though some girls are glaring at her, some are speaking completely nonsense while some are exaggerating making Tsuna more nervous.

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"Do your best, Tsunayuuki-sama!"

"Tsunayuuki-sama, please look here!"

"The team's secret weapon's here!

"Yuuki-sama, your clothes suits you!"

"Uwah..T-They're really depending on me...and what's with Yuu-chan's clothes have to do with this?" Tsuna muttered as people continued to showered the twins with compliments or encouragement. "Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko cheered as Ryohei watched Tsuna who robotically walks forward with her sister who walks normally.

"We've been waiting for the two of you, Tsuna, Tsunayuuki! Show us your awesome skills, Tsuna!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed while Tsuna paled when he noticed Gokudera glaring at him and Yuuki. "Ah! Gokudera-san's here too?" Yuuki asked voicing out Tsuna's thought as Gokudera directed his glare at Yuuki "No sh*t!" he snarled while Yuuki just smiled in response unconsciously letting out her aura smoothing Hayato's glare.

"Look onii-chan! Chairman-saaaaannn~" Yuuki called out waving frantically while Tsuna was ready to faint on how Yuuki casually called out to Kyoya who just nodded and ordered one of his subordinates something then 5 minutes later came back with a first aid kit. _"HIIIIIEEE! Is he going to bite someone to death!?"_ Tsuna thought but was interrupted when the referee shout.

"We will now begine the match against Year I Class A and Year II Class C!" the referee yelled out.

A ball was heading towards the side of the court, Takeshi saved it and everyone cheered loudly while Takeshi just laugh and thank them causing Hayato to huff in annoyance.

"It's yours Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled as the ball head towards Tsuna, who panicked but still jumps to hit the ball only to miss and for the ball to hit his face, seeing this everyone shut their mouth and groan, the ball was about to fall until Yuuki saved it and gain a point for them. "Maa~ Maa~ You should pay attention to the game or you'll lose a point!" Yuuki proclaimed beaming happily to the enemy saving Tsuna from everyone's insults which worked successfully since they started to roared loudly again while Tsuna looked super thankful to his younger twin.

"*Sigh* What a mess." Hayato muttered glaring down at Tsuna. "Are you ok, nii-chan?" Yuuki asked helping Tsuna up as Takeshi encourage him.

* _ **TWEEEEEET**_ *

Another ball was served that was aimed at Tsuna again and again while Yuuki covered her brother's failure again and again not noticing bruise started forming on her arms as everybody groaned in disappointment the longer they watch.

"End of the first set." the referee yelled with the score of 1-C 21 to 1-A 10.

Tsuna sigh in exhaustion after the first round finished "Are you even trying, Tsuna!? If you're playing around then leave!" the boy with glasses exclaimed "We're playing seriously!" the bald one added before Tsuna said anything Yuuki covered "Maa~ You don't have to be harsh, think about it if he left then we'll lose more if we're short out of member." Yuuki said giving the two boys a tired smile. The two was about to retort but stops and paled look at anything other than something from her back.

"Fluff ball, sit." a cold voice commanded. Yuuki looked back and saw Kyoya holding a first aid kit she looked at him in confusion at first until she felt a pain in her arms.

"Chairman-san! ahaha~ I can d-"

"Sit."

"Hai, Hai." Yuuki complied sighing in registration and sit as Kyoya started patching up the bruises with Yuuki humming random happy song. Tsuna finally noticed _"Everyone is covered with wounds...Yuu-chan and Yamamoto too."_ he thought as he imagine Yamamoto and the other two worked hard at the same time he remembered how Yuuki keeps up to the ball to cover up or save him. _"But I'm just...No, there are still four sets left. I'll fight with my dying will."_ Tsuna thought as determination flashed in his eyes, noticing this Yuuki's orbs gleamed in the same determination and walk towards her brother, holding his hand they walk forward and walk towards the team.

* * *

"Seems like Tsuna understands it now." Reborn stated as he take out a black box then reholds his gun to aim at the twins. "As long as you understand. Take this!" he exclaimed then shoot at the same time throwing the box at Yuuki's head.

* * *

* **BANG** * * **BANG** *

* **BANG** * * **BONK** *

The twins fall down at the same time as the bullets and the box hit them. "What's wrong, Tsuna? Did something happen to your legs?" Yamamoto asked while the other boy shakes Yuuki "Tsunayuuki? oi! Tsunayuuki!" The boy with galsses exclaimed, he was about to yell for someone to call ambulance but Yuuki opened her eyes open with a orange flame burning in her forehead the strange thing is her clothes was still presented.

 _"Two shots in my legs. Nothing's happening so it's not that...then... Yuuki was shot with dying will bullet."_ Tsuna thought as the two stood up.

* ** _TWEEEEEEET_** *

"Here it come's Tsuna! Block it!" Takeshi yelled as Tsuna determinedly nodded and jump...a little to high shocking everyone the ball was about to hit 'it' but Yuuki has come to save the future and block the ball from destroying Tsuna's future family as the male population sigh in relief. (except for Kyoya of course.) The game continued with Tsuna blocking tha ball with his jewels or with Yuuki saving it from crushing up.

* _ **TWEEEEET**_ *

"Game set! Year I Class A wins!" the referee proclaimed as everyone roared in happiness. "Yay~ We won!" Yuuki exclaimed hugging her older twin in happiness. "It's not yet over. I won't accept it. I'm the only one that's worthy to became the 10th!" Hayato exclaimed _"H-Huh, The 10th? Why does he know?"_ Tsuna thought as he watched Hayato glared at them in hatred.

* * *

 ** _-[Back of the school]-_**

"Gokudera-san, why do you called us here?" Yuuki asked "If some f*ck*ng trash like the two of you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." Hayato stated staring at the twins "W-Why do you know about the family!?" Tsuna asked in panicked "You're annoying." Hayato stated as he took out dynamites. "WAIIIITTTT!" Yuuki exclaimed and held out her hand.

"What!?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why!?"

"Come on~ Just take it out."

"Tch." he grunted and reluctantly give his hand to her "Here take it." Yuuki stated putting a small pill on his hand "What's this? Are you trying to poison me!?" he snarled "Huh? nope...well you see...someone insisted to give you a chill pill you know, I was supposed to give you 12 dozens but only one pill is available. You think it's enough?" Yuuki stated earning a tick mark from Hayato.

"DIE!" he yelled and throws a two dynamites at the unguarded Yuuki. "HIIIIIEEE! Yuu-chan! move out of the way!" Tsuna yelled.

* **BANG** * ***BANG***

"This was faster than I'd expected." Reborn stated as he came out of the tree after he successfully defused Hayato's dynamites. Tsuna checks Yuuki up for any injury then smiled in satisfaction to find none, he turn to Reborn "Reborn, Tha-"

"If your going to thank me, kneel down and lick my shoes in the process." Reborn stated.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! 😂😂😂😂 Sorry for the wrong spell, grammar etc. 😂**


	5. Target 2 Part 3

**KHR ISN'T MINE**

 **WARNING: bad words, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

Tsuna sweatdrop swearing that he'll never thank Reborn out loud again "Anyway why are you in there?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Reborn who was staring down at them "It's another one of my hideaways." Rebron replied before jumping into Yuuki's arms.

"Gokudera Hayato." Reborn stated "Is he your friend?" Yuuki asked as she secured Reborn in her arms making Reborn comforatable as he slyly rest his head on her breast. "No, it's our first time meeting each other. He's a family member that I called over from Italy." Reborn answered "You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked sweatdropping.

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Hayato stated glaring at the twins before looking down at Reborn "Your not kidding about me, becoming a candidate as a successor if I kill those two right?" Hayato asked as he stared at Reborn's beady eyes "What!? What are you talking-"

"Yeah that's right. Let's continue the killing."

"Killing me!? What are you talking about, your joking right!?"

"I'm serious."

"What? No...No way...You're betraying us Reborn!? You mean everything until now was a lie!?" Tsuna exclaimed paling, pointing an accusing finger at Reborn while Yuuki accidentally slacken her hold causing Reborn to fall "Y-You do?" Yuuki asked trying to cover her sadness but hurt was evident in her eyes as she looked down at Reborn who successfully landed on his feet "No, that's wrong. I'm just telling the two of you to fight, stop putting weird things in your sister's head Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated as he, now knows that if one of them doubts the other will be cautious and doubts as well.

"I'm not!...But..fight? the transfer student?" Tsuna asked as he looked back at Hayato and be greeted by his scowling face looking at them with hate like every fiber of his cells hate them. "You've gotta be kidding me! There's no way we'll fight agaist a Mafia guy!" he exclaimed as he grab his sisters wrist and started running.

* **BOOM** *

"HIEEE!" Tsuna covered his sister and yelps when a dynamite suddenly explode in front of them. "Stop right there." Hayato commanded "W-Where did y-you...?" he asked unable to form his words properly but stared at Hayato's dynamite which informed that his asking about 'where did he get his dynamite'.

(Author: Seriously I don't know too when * _cough_ *I* _cough_ * hug him all I felt was * _cough*_ abs* _cough_ *.  
Tsuna: HIEEE! You hug him!?  
Author: Yu'p'.  
Hayato: SHUT UP, IDOTIC WOMAN! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!  
Author: Sure, Sure~ hon, I love you too. Oh here's the blow~ * _Blows a flying kiss_ * ?  
Hayato: ?...WHAT THE F*CK'S WITH THAT EMOTICON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ? ﾟﾒﾢ  
Author: ? Oh! You love me that much that I can see your passion! Oh gosh your making me blush~ ? * _Smirks_ *  
Hayato: THAT'S IT! ? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾣ?  
* **BOOM** * * **BANG** * * **BOOM** *  
Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE!  
Author: Oh your still there? Anyway it's time to resume the story...ACTION!)

Suddenly Reborn appeared near them and informed "It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body. In other words he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Hayato announced while Yuuki examine him for a moment before beaming "Oh! I think Octopus Bomb Hayato suits you better! since your hair reminds me of octopus! Ahaha~" Yuuki exclaimed smiling innocently while Tsuna paled and Hayato blush(anger) as a tick mark formed in his head ready to explode at any moment.

"HIEEEE! Yuuki stop adding more fuel on fire!" Tsuna exclaimed but Yuuki only stared at him with her confused eyes. "Tsk. BRACE YOURSELF!" Hayato yelled as his dynamites lit up with flames "H-How can the fire be automatic? UWAAH!" Tsuna yelled and once again drag his sister with him running into random directions as Hayato continued to bombed them.

* **BOOM** *

"S-S-Someone SAVE US!" Tsuna yelled not notcing the every CCTV was following his movements.

* * *

 ** _Sawada Household_**

* **BOOM** *

"Oh, fireworks?" Nana asked holding a cup of tea "I wonder if they're having a huge sale somewhere..." she added looking outside the glass pane.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Namimori Middle**

A certain someone was watching as Tsuna ran dragging his sister while dodging the dynamites at the same time destroying the school property, the person watch no glared at the screen then closed the laptop before he smash it.

* * *

"Next is the final blow." Hayato proclaimed as his dynamites lit up, the trio did not notice a figure was nearing them "OIII! Tsuna, Yuuki!" Takeshi called walking towards them "Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked normally "Ahaha, that's what I'm going to ask!" Takeshi laugh half heartedly.

"This is the end of the 10th! DISAPPEAR!" Hayato exclaimed not bothering to looked and warn the intruder throwing it at the twins "Onii-chan! We have to extinguish them!" Yuuki stated as she wince in pain as she felt the flames burned her palms. "THIS WON'T WORK!" Tsuna exclaimed as he whined loudly in pain while Takeshi pick up one of the dynamites and examine it.

"What game is this?" Takeshi asked then smiled as he lift up the dynamite in his hands "It looks fun! Let me in too!" Takeshi added.

"GAH! No, not that!" Tsuna yelled in a brink of tears and frustration as he paled while Yuuki continued to extinguish dynamites trying to forget her pain and Reborn aiming to shoot the twins head "Fight with your dying will!" he stated and pulls the trigger at the same time throwing the a box. _"Now, I'll just asked about it later."_ Reborn thought.

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BONK** *

As the bullet shoot through her head Yuuki felt everything about her started enhancing as she once again felt determination course through her veins " **REBORN**! I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!" she heard her brother yelled as she nodded in agreement and started defusing all Hayato's dynamite with Tsuna yelling 'Defuse!'.

Hayato watch in astonishment befor sanpping out of it and started throwing more dynamites "Double bomb!" he yelled but still not enough the twins still defused it all. Clicking his tongue he had no choice but to used his unfinished skill "T-Triple bomb!" unfortunately his hold slacken and all his bomb fall around him. "Sh*t!...The end of...me." he muttered as he look up in the sky giving up, until he heard a soft voice "D-Defuse!" Yuuki said as her orange orbs that wa burning in determination looked at Hayato's eyes as if telling him not to give up then continued defusing the dynamites together with her brother.

Once the final dynamite was defused Yuuki cheered and hugged her brother "Hahaha, thank goodnes...why do you still have your clothes on?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Yuuki's interact clothes "I dunno, you didn't notice? I also have clothes in the gym even though I was in dying will." Yuuki stated as she remove her arms around her brother "Eh? But Reborn said that our clothes will be shred to pieces in dying will!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I asked the 9th make a clothes that cannot be removed in dying will mode." Reborn stated appearing on Yuuki's head while showing a black box "Then why didn't you give me one!" Tsuna yelled in disbelief while Reborn looked at him like 'Why? if I do that it won't be fun.' "Put that aside, Good job on earning your first subordinate." Reborn stated as Hayato suddenly kneel down and bowed in front of them shocking Tsuna to his wits.

"I did not realize it!" Hayato started as he bowed deeply in shame while Tsuna, now looked at him in confusion "You two are the one fit to become the boss. Juudaime, Juudaimehime! I'll follow you until the end of this earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" Hayato proclaimed pledging his undying stalke- loyalty to the twins.

Looking at his students confusion Reborn explained "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is the family's rule."

"Rule?" Yuuki repeated "Actually, I never had any desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had strength to became a suitable boss...But the two of you proved me wrong! The two of you are much more than I'd ever expected and even risk both of your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give my life to you both!" Hayato exclaimed like a dog who finally find his master.

"Wait, that's troubling! Can we just be regular classmates?" Tsuna asked waving his hands in front of him smiling tightly then Hayato glared in response. "I won't let you do that." he stated _"He's so scary that I can't talk back..."_ Tsuna thought as he paled looking in Hayato's eyes.

Yuuki suddenly raised her hand like a student (well she's a student) eager to answer a teachers question. "Hai, Hime-sama?" Hayato called _"What's with this situation."_ Tsuna thought in exhaustion "Then can we be friends?" Yuuki asked smiling warmly at Hayato unconsciously harmonizing with his flames. "H-Hai, Hime-sama! Your t-too kind!" Hayato sttutered as he felt her flames making him felt safe, protected and lastly home.

"It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate, but not only yours but Yuuki's as well. The two of you passed for today. And you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet." Reborn stated as he write down things in his black notebook, sitting on Yuuki's head. _"Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about us."_ Tsuna thought realization but was cut off when he saw Takeshi hang his arms around Yuuki. "Ahahaha! Yuuki I didn't know your as funny as your brother! Let me into the group too. You're one of the boss, right?" Takeshi laughs oblivious to Tsuna's aura and Hayato's tick mark.

"Eh? Un!" Yuuki agreed laughing together with Takeshi "Ya-ma-mo-to-san~ don't you think you're a little bit _too_ friendly with my sister?" Tsuna asked Takeshi smiling but his aura...is definitely not. "Juudaime's right! don't get so friendly with Hime-sama!" Gokudera agreed.

"Oh no no no, these guys are cutting classes."

"This requires some punishment."

"Your only allowed to cut starting senior year."

"How many front teeth do you want broken? But we'll let you go if you left the so called 'Tsunayuuki-sama'."

"Gokudera-kun...don't you think it's time for your first job?" Tsuna asked as his purple aura increase "Hai, Juudaime! Leave it to me!" Hayato exclaimed and lit ups his dynamites while Tsuna smiled and asked "Reborn, know someone who can dispose of corpse?"

 ** _And there, Tsuna and Yuuki acquired their first family member._**

* * *

 ** _Extra_** :

 ** _Tsuna and Yuuki's bedroom_**

"Yuuki, by chance did you already summon the flames once, before." Reborn asked more like demand "Flames? Ah! you mean that flames, now that you mention it I remember having those when some man in black attack us when we we're little. I was so scared and think that I don't want nii-chan to get hurt." Yuuki answered remembering the day while Reborn cussed in his mind _"Bionda idiota, he can't even give enough security to his family. Well, now it make sense on how she still have a mental state."_ Reborn thought in distaste.

"Yuu-chan! Reborn! Dinners ready!" Nana yelled from the kitchen as Yuuki hurried down with Reborn in her head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **Sorry for the mistakes like wrong spell, grammar, etc!**


	6. Target 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine!**

 **WARNING: Cursing, swearing or profanity (Hayato) OOC! Unbeta**

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

* _Click_ * * _Tap* *Click*_

"Tell me, Tsuna. How did I manage to play video games with you, when we're supposed to do your homework?" Reborn questioned as he clicked 'X' button to attack the enemy. "E-Eh? B-Because Yuu-chan said we need a break? UWAH!" Tsuna yelps as his avatar dodge the enemy's incoming attack in the last minute "That was close..." Tsuna muttered.

"That doesn't make sense, I never give." Reborn stated making his avatar destroy every enemy in sight "But you give in when Yuu-chan unconsciously used puppy eyes." Tsuna stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I do not. I simply thought it would be good to have a break once in a while." Reborn denied.

-Flashback-

 _*BANG*_

 _"HIEEEE! Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who shoot or hit their student when they answered a question wrong!?" Tsuna whines as he slammed his hands on the table with Yuuki reading a random book for entertainment (since she's done.) "This is the way I do it but if you insist I can use bombs too." Reborn stated as his suit suddenly turn into a construction man's clothes with three red boc popping out of nowhere. "You're twisted." Tsuna commented deadpanning._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"IT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"_

 _"Here's the next question." said Reborn, who ignore Tsuna as he flips the pages of the book. "Ah, Why do I need to be taught by this baby..." Tsuna muttered as he sigh in exhaustion, noticing this Yuuki closed her book with a soft 'Click'._

 _"Maa~ Reborn don't you think he need a break?" Yuuki suggested as Tsuna's face suddenly lit up with energy, furiously nodding his head up and down "No, we still have to finished this lesson." Reborn said in a monotone voice, crushing Tsuna's hope in the process. "Haha~ Come on just a little break's fine. How about we play a video games? Just one please?" Yuuki suggested as her large doe caramel orbs stared at Reborns black beady eyes unknowingly using puppy eyes. "Oh you play with us too, pleeeeeaaase?" Yuuki added in the last seconds._

 _He's a hitman, and a hitman does not give in to a puppy eyes with ultra bright sparkling aura in it, on purpose or not. Never in thousand centuries especially he's the stongest hitman in the world...never...no...just never..._

 _._

 _._  
 _"..Fine."_

 _And that's how the thoughtest battle happened in history. Just kidding, now Tsuna happily stood up and connected wires that was needed to start the games._

_Present_

"Yeah, yeah, don't underestimate Yuu-chan's puppy eyes, it can make anyone do her every whims." Tsuna lazily stated clicking furiously on the game controller. "Re-chan! watch out there's an enemy on your back!" Yuuki warns ignoring their conversation as her avatar protect her older twins avatar then Yuuki's avatar leveled up.

* * *

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **HP. +17  
MP. +12  
EXP. +100  
STR. +20  
TEC. +23  
VIT. +18  
AGI. +10  
LUC. +28**

 **SKILL ACQUIRED** **:**  
 **Moe Moe Beam (Lvl. 1) -Overwhelm your enemy with cuteness.  
EXP. 110 to level up.**

* * *

"What kind of skill was that!? and since when did you call Reborn 'Re-chan!?" Tsuna asked looking at Yuuki in disbelief. Yuuki was about to respond but Reborn beat her into it, relaxing on Yuuki's lap "I tric- * _cough_ * We made a truce on how to call each other." Reborn stated blinking innocently at Tsuna as he started bombing the enemies "Uh-huh!" Yuuki nodded and help Reborn bomb the enemies.

 _'He was about to said trick just now isn't he!?'_ Tsuna exclaimed in his mind as he stared at his sister in worry on how easily she was manipulated.

"What's Yuu-chan's nickname?"

"Baka-Yuuki."

 _'That's totally unfair! It's clearly an insult!'_ Tsuna thought "My nickname is an insult as well, the strongest hitman being called 'Re-chan'." Reborn stated as he furiously click attack.

"DON'T READ MY MIND!"

"I'm not reading your mind, I'm merely reading your thoughts."

"Ara~ You two sure get along!"

Giving up Tsuna sigh, his eyes involuntary caught sight of a figure out of the window making him looked at the tree branch in astonishment "Wuh!? R-Reborn! Yuu-chan! Pause the game! Pause!" Tsuna exclaimed as he gaped at the baby outside the window.

"In real battle, there's no such a thing like pause or you'll die." Reborn replied not taking away his eyes on the T.V screen "Just a little more...wait a little nii-chan." Yuuki replied "But, Reborn...over there...! Yuu-chan! there! look!" Tsuna exclaimed as the baby in cow suit suddenly take out a gun yelling "Die! Reborn!"

* **Snap** *

"Huh? Ahhhh!" the baby screamed as he fall harshly with a loud ' **THUD** ' "To-ler-ate.." he muttered before standing up and started running towards the entrance.

* * *

 ** _-Minutes later-_**

* **Bang** *

"It's been a while, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" the cow child exclaimed "It came in! Is this someone you know?" Tsuna asked "Looks like we passed the mission." Reborn stated completely ignoring everything. Tsuna looked at Yuuki for help but she's too focused on the game. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll kill you, dammit" Lambo yelled as he advance with a knife towards Reborn only to be slapped away by him and continued to relax on Yuuki's lap. _'Cruel...The way he sits on Yuu-chan's lap irates me...'_ Tsuna thought.

"I tripped on something...The 5 year old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped! Ahahaha!" Lambo cried and laugh as he introduce himself snot trailing down on his nose. _'He's trying so hard introducing himself...'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief.

"It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!" Lambo chirped but was ignored by Reborn once again "Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. We have a new mission." Reborn stated as he clicked the start button. _'What?! You're ignoring him!?'_ Tsuna exclaimed in his head sweatdropping.

"To-ler-ate..." Lambo muttered in a shaky voice. "Hm? Ara? who's this?" Yuuki asked as she put down her controller together with Reborn before kneel down in front of Lambo _'Eh! she just noticed!'_ Tsuna sweatdropped as he watch Lambo's face lit up with happiness because someone finally give him attention. "I'm the 5 year old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy. My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! Sworn rival of Reborn!" Lambo stated as he stared expectantly at Yuuki as if waiting for a compliment "...Ara? That's amazing! Nice to meet you Lambo-chan, I'm Sawada Tsunayuuki. You can call me Yuuki." she replied smiling down warmly at Lambo giving him a nice warm feeling inside. _'Another cute baby~'_ Yuuki thought.

"L-Lambo-san is nice to meet you...M-Mom!" he accidentally yelled blushing as Yuuki somehow remid him of a mother shyly looking down at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world "Mom?" Yuuki repeated looking at Lambo in a confused manner "M-Mn.. Can I call you Mom?" Lambo asked stuttering, as both innocent eyes clashed with each other "It's fine, as long as you're happy." Yuuki stated smiling brightly at Lambo before tackling Yuuki in a hug.

 _'Yeah, It's fine as long as there's no father.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Ehehe~ Oh yeah! Look at this Mom." Lambo stated as removes himself from Yuuki and innocently put his hand on his afro, taking out a pink grenade, pulling its pin before throwing it at Reborn yelling "Die, Reborn!". Reborn effortlessly raise his hand and slap away the grenade that mysteriously curve as it come 20 millimeters near Yuuki's figure before hitting Lambo sending him out of the room through the window.

"My, such a pretty fireworks." Yuuki commented.

"Dame-Tsuna your avatar died." Reborn commented.

"Yuu-chan that's not a firework...also the baby got caught with it..." Tsuna stated making Yuuki's eyes widen in worry for the cow child "Reborn, you don't have to do that much...You know him, right?" Tsuna said trying to scold Reborn but of course he failed. "I don't know him." Reborn stated putting down the controller "Either way. If it's the Bovino famiglia, they're a rather small Mafia group. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." he added as he look at the twins. "So coo-"

"Even if you're higher rank or whatever it is, you've gone too far! And onii-chan, it's not cool!" Yuuki reprimanded cutting Tsuna off with a pointed look. Before the two males process it they're already sitting in a seiza position trying their best not to cringe as Yuuki continued to scold them the whole day leaving them exhausted.

* * *

 ** _NEXT DAY_**

* _Chirp_ * * _Chrip_ *

"We're leaving!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"See you later, Tsu-kun, Yuu-chan." Nana chirped.

"Study hard and try control your sis-con Dame-Tsuna." Reborn squeaked.

"I don't have a sis-con!" Tsuna yelled.

* * *

"Onii-chan be careful and chew it properly." Yuuki warns as she ran with her brother who was eating a loaf of bread "Ok...I wonder what's with that kid yesterday?" he asked munching on his bread. "Now that you mention it...I never saw him return.. I wonder if he's ok..." Yuuki muttered as her perfectly thinned eyebrows furrowed together.

"* _Sigh_ * Weirdos keep popping up since Reborn came..." Tsuna stated as he and Yuuki continued running not noticing a certain dispirited brunette watching them from afar.

The twins continued running but stops when a person riding in a bike obstruct their way. They stared as the woman riding the bike remove her helmet, shaking her head slightly, revealing her long straight light pink hair and emerald eyes reminding Yuuki of Hayato.

 _'Wow, such a good-looking person...'_ Tsuna thought blushing a little as Yuuki and the woman made an eye contact making the woman glared murderously at Yuuki, who just smiled at her, almost soothing the woman's glare but the woman didn't back down even though everything about Yuuki screams she needed to protect and glare harder causing Tsuna to flinch before he started sending murderous wave at the woman registering she's a danger to his imouto.

The woman shivered slightly at the intent before smiling slightly remebering what she came there for, she took out two cans of orange soda "Here, you can have this." she said before throwing it at them. Yuuki successfully catch it but Tsuna don't causing it to fall on the ground and spilled. He bent down and tried to pick it up to throw it at the trashcan but abruptly stop when he noticed the spilled soda emitted violet smokes sizzling the ground, killing the crow atop of the pole.

He stood up as fast as he can and slap away tha can of soda in his sisters hand before grabbing her hand and ran to school taking nore to ask Reborn about that later.

* * *

 ** __{Class 1-A}__**

* _Slide_ *

"Good Morning, Juudaime, Juudaimehime!" Gokudera greeted as soon as Tsuna opened the door making Tsuna jumped a little "Wah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed stepping back "Good Morning! Hayato~" Yuuki greeted.

"You get along to fast! And stop calling us that!" Tsuna yelled in disbelief "No, Juudaime is Juudaime while Hime is Hime!" Hayato explained sternly. "Oh, you're still playing the Mafia game? Looks like fun! Let me into the 'Family' thing too!" Takeshi exclaimed 'smiling' at them. "Eh? It's a game?" Yuuki asked tilting her head causing Hayato to look at the right while Takeshi at the left.

 _'What's with their reaction...irritating.'_ Tsuna thought completely forgetting about what Takeshi said until Hayato snapped "What? You're after Juudaime and Hime's right hand man!? It won't go easily. The right hand man is me!" Hayato yelled pointing an accusing hand at Takeshi "Come on, let me into your group. The more the merrier, right?" Takeshi insisted still 'smiling' "Un! Anyway let's go inside Hana-chan's getting impaitent~" Yuuki chirped in, as Tsuna looked back and saw Hana staring blankly at them with Kyoko smiling at them.

"Yuuki, you've gain another monkey." Hana stated staring blandly at Hayato "WHAT DID YOU SAY, B*TCH!?" Hayato yelled as Hana frowns in distaste "And an aggressive one too, seriously isn't the top monkey enough?" Hana asked referring Kyoya, but Yuuki just look at her in confusion her eyes asking 'What?', "Nothing, just be careful around the monkeys." she said patting her head in a fond way.

"Good morning, Yuuki-chan, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted smiling at the two "G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted scratching the back of his head as he shyly blushed looking at Kyoko in awe. "Good Morning, Yoko-chan!" Yuuki beamed.

"Is this kid your brother?" Kyoko asked as she point down at the child clinging on Yuuki's leg like it's lifeline. "Ara? Lambo-chan?" Yuuki called looking down at Lambo in her leg.

"Hime, who is he?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, it's cute!" Takeshi complimented.

"How old are you little boy? What's your name?" Kyoko asked sitting down. "Is it really okay to bring him to school?" Hana asked looking at the baby in distaste. "N-No, it's not like that.." Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to remove Lambo from Yuuki's leg. Lambo cried out as he crawled up to Yuuki's arms slapping Tsuna's hand away, and a sudden whispering started as the crowd parted like red sea revealing Kyoya. "MOM!" Lambo cried out making everyone freezed except the twins with Kyoya just glued in his spot while Yuuki just shake Lambo gently making the child stop crying.

"Yuuki...Who's the monkey trash that dared?"

"WHO'S THE B*STARD THAT TAINT HIME-SAMA!?"

"Ahaha! Are you sure she's your mom, kid?"

"Ara? Is this another joke, Yuuki-chan?"

"N-NO! NO! It's not like that! Yuu-chan's still not a mother! The child just saw her as a mother figure!" _'It's not like I'll let the vermin's touch my sister'_ are the words left unsaid by Tsuna's explanation making everyone in the area except Kyoya sigh in relief.

"Onii-chan, I think Lambo needs some air. Bye Yoko-chan, Hana-chan, Chairman-san, Yamamoto-san!" Yuuki stated waving at the three she left with Hayato and Tsuna trailing behind "Go back before class starts!" Takeshi yelled as the trio entered the room leaving the crowd wondering what will Kyoya do.

"I wonder what Hibari-san will do.."

"It's not like Hibari-san will bite Tsunayuuki-sama."

"Eh..?Why?"

"Well remeber the fir-"

"How long are you going to crowd there? I'll bite you to death." Kyoya stated cutting off the idle chats making everyone sprinted out of the hallway.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry for the mistakes such as wrong grammar, spelling etc.**


	7. OMAKE

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN/KHR is not mine ok?**

WARNING: OOC

* * *

 ** _Kyo-chan and Yuu-chan_**  
 ** _REMINISCING_**

* * *

"I've bitten the herbivores to death for littering around."

"Hm? Really!? That's cool!"

Tsuna watch as Yuuki and Kyoya talk with each other more like Kyoya reporting to Yuuki, who just happily replied to anything Kyoya was saying while everyone tried they're best to stay away as far as possible they can from them making the hallway quiet no one daring to talk nor eavesdrop(only Tsuna the others are to busy panicking of what will happen if they move). Tsuna noticed their conversation suddenly changes to napping to fighting then lastly to food with Kyoya commenting once or twice.

"Hn. I'm leaving. Don't wander without your pack." (He means Tsuna and the others.) He stated since they're are great used as a meat shield, especially the octopus haired herbivore such a faithful meat shield, with them around she's most likely be protected when he's not around.

"Mn! See ya, Chairman-san!"

Once Tsuna notice Kyoya left, Tsuna softly stalks forward towards his oblivious younger twin watching Kyoya's back like a hawk.

"Nee, Yuu-chan, I've been wondering this for a while but...why does Hibari-san always report things that happened in the disciplinary committee?" Tsuna asked gazing back at his younger twin as soon as Kyoya disappear from the corner, everyone started talking with their friends doing their daily route.

"Hmm? because we're childhood friends?"

 _'Ahh, hahaha so they're childhood frie- Eh?'_ Tsuna's thought abruptly stopped, thinking if he heard his younger twin right "Huh?"

"Because we're childhood friends." Yuuki repeated smiling nonchalantly. "Huh!? Since when!?" Tsuna exclaimed in astonishment that he never known it, "How come that I didn't know about this!? we're practically always together but I never meet Hibari-san before!" he exclaimed gaping at his sister.

"Ahh...it started when..."

* * *

 ** _-[Flashback]-_**

* * *

 _A young 4 year old Tsunayuuki was walking her way home(she got lost) while she read the interesting book that she(her mom) brought from Namimori Book Store, not noticing a figure was nearing causing her to bump on it, producing a loud 'THUD' as she fall harshly on the floor, her hands still glued on the book._

 _"Watch where your going." a childish yet cold voice stated. Looking up, her warm chocolate brown orbs clashed with a cold steel gray orbs. The boy expected for the girl to cry and run but instead she look up at him and smile. 'Weird.' He thought he was sure he was glaring at her but she didn't even flinch or shown any fear. Scanning the girl as if she was his target he caught sight of a book._

 _"Ehehe~ sowwie! I've gotten too absorb reading I didn't notice!" she chirped unfazed as the boy who was about 6 years old glared/stared at her and her book curiously. Noticing his stare Tsunayuuki stands up and lifts her book showing it to the ravenette(?) boy._

 _"It's a book about kinds of animals! You know like cute animals and their kinds like umm...herbivores!" she exclaimed energetically smiling warmly at the boy in front of her who looked at her curiously once again._

 _"Herbivores?"_

 _"Yup! Herbivores are animals that eat plants!"_

 _"I eat meat."_

 _"Hmm... Carnivores eat meats! and also, somehow Herbivores always get eaten by Carnivores!" Tsunayuuki stated as the boy suddenly came into a conclusion/realization and stated "Herbivores are weak. Carnivores are strong."_

 _"Hm? umm yeah! something like that! Anyway gotta go!" she chirped and was about to leave until..._

 _"Herbivore." he called out holding her wrist "What's your name?"_

 _Tsunayuuki was confused on why he called her a Herbivore but shrug it off and answered "Sawada Tsunayuuki! you?"_

 _"Hn, Hibari Kyoya"_

 _(A/N: They still don't speak that straight ok? they still have a little baby whatever garbled it is but they understand each )_

* * *

 **-[Present]-**

* * *

After Yuuki told her story Tsuna can do nothing but only stared at her with a horrified expression _'So your the root of Hibari-san's obsession! Please don't tell me your also the root of Hibari-san's 'I'll bite you to death' catchphrase! Put that aside, why does she...'_ Tsuna thought and asked "Then why do you call him chairman-san?"

"Because it's fun! Ah yeah! I'm also part of disciplinary committee!"

"Huh!? What else are you keeping from me!?"

"Huh? I'm not keeping it a secret I just forgot to mention it till now! and it's not like anyone knows it other than chairman-san!" Yuuki chirped showing a familiar red armband to her brother before slipping it back in her pocket as soon as her brother saw it "Ahaha~ Anyway didn't you meet him too, back then?"

"Really? I don't remember..."

"Mou~ it was when..."

* * *

 ** _-/Flashback\\\\-_**

* * *

 _It's a peaceful afternoon and the six year old twins was lazying in their room thinking of what they'll play next as their mother clean the kitchen. "Nee~ onii-chan.." Yuuki called and her brother 'Hmmed' in response. "Let's go play in the park!" she cheerfully suggested sitting up as she faced her brother who's face lit up in the idea._

 _"Okay!" Tsuna replied rummaging through their closet/drawer taking out a orange and sky blue jacket. Tsuna wear the orange jacket with number 2 while Yuuki wear the sky blue jacket with number 7 written in the middle._

 _The twins stood up and happily runs down stairs their chocolate brown hair bobbing up and down. The two run past the kitchen yelling "Mama, we're going to the park!" putting their shoes on they heard their mother answered "Okay~ Take care!"_

 _"Hai! We're leaving!" Tsuna replied as they eagerly opened the door._

* * *

 __[Walk walk walk]__

* * *

 _The Sawada twins finally arrived and the sky started getting orange yet the park was still crowded of children's._

 _"Onii-chan! Let's start with the swing first!" Yuuki chirped gleefully "Un!" Tsuna replied as they slowly walk at the parks entrance. Noticing the children playing they quietly stride towards the swing. Tsunayuuki was about to sit until..._

 _"Move out of the way! I'm first!" a tall boy who was clearly older than them exclaimed pushing Yuuki aside causing her to fall and wounded her knee, seeing this Tsuna confronted the boy without hesitation "Oi! A-Apologize to Yuu-chan!...You pushed her just now!" Tsuna exclaimed._

 _"Shut up, beansprout! Shoo, shoo, go away!" the boy replied._

 _"Hey!" Tsuna exclaimed tugging on the boys shirt._

 _"I said GO AWAY!" the boy yelled as he harshly grabs Tsuna's hand and push him, before Tsuna falls Yuuki manage to stood up and catch him. Settling her big brother down near a tree she walks and stood in front of the boy ignoring her bleeding knees._

 _"You shouldn't hog the swing for yourself, we got there first and please don't bully my nii-chan." Yuuki scolded yet her voice still laced of politeness._

 _"Hmph! And what will you do if I don't stop?" the boy asked mockingly looking down at Yuuki. "I'm sorry but..I might hit you.." Yuuki replied._

 _"Hahaha! well that's funny, I'll let you hit me then." the boy replied as she stood closer to her._

 _ **SMASH** *_

 _"Hn, gladly." a cold voice stated smashing the tall boys face with a tonfa causing the boy to fall down. The bully looked at the person who hit him and abruptly stood up running as he cried with his broken nose._

 _"Kyo-chan? why are you here?"_

 _"Walk."_

 _"Oh! ahaha~ what a coincidence! Ah right! Onii-chan are you alright?" Yuuki asked worriedly looking at her brother who nodded and smile. She walk towards her brother with Kyoya's help. (A/N: Yeah right, 'Help' and 'Kyoya' as in 'Hibari Kyoya Helped.')_

 _"A-Ano...who are you?" Tsuna asked as he fidgets at the eight year old's cold eyes._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Nii-chan this is Hibari Kyoya my friend! Kyo-chan this is my nii-chan, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yuuki chirped forgetting her throbbing wound as Kyoya grunted while Tsuna laughs nervously._

 _"Umm.. T-Thank y-you for helping us." Tsuna stuttered._

 _"Hn, As her...friend, I'm just fulfilling my promised to protect her from herbivores." Kyoya grunted as he quietly walks away. After a few minutes he came back with a wet handkerchief, a bandage, and a small antiseptic. Kneeling down he cleaned Tsunayuuki's knees earning a slight flinch and whimper every time he damped the soft cloth._

 _Finally finishing he turn his back at her still kneeling as Yuuki and Tsuna just curiously stared at his back._

 _Feeling the stare Kyoya glance back, boring his steel orbs with her chocolate orbs "Climb." he commanded._

 _Getting the idea Yuuki plops down on his back without warning causing Kyoya to almost loose balance and face plant on the ground being a Hibari Kyoya he was, he manage not to loose balance and carefully snaked his hand on Yuuki's legs before he started walking._

 _"Kyo-chan, where are we going?"_

 _"It's time for baby herbivores and omnivores to return to their packs."_

 _"Onii-chan! Kyo-chan said we're going home!" Tsunayuuki yelled as she looked back at her brother who finally stood up and catch up to them._

* * *

 ** _|||||||||||||||Present||||||||||||||||_**

* * *

"Ah! I remember now!" Tsuna exclaimed _'But I can't believe Hibari-san admitted that he's her friend and she called him 'Kyo-chan'!'_ Tsuna thought incredulously "Ahaha~ Nii-chan is being forgetful now! There's another time when you meet him too like..."

* * *

 ** _-[Flashback]-_**

* * *

 _*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*_

 _The bell rang and the students hurriedly take their bags and left the room while the twins take their time, slowly placing their books in their bag. Finally exiting the entrance of the school they leisurely walk towards the gate peacefully but the peace was interrupted by a group of bullies from their class, the twins don't know why they're in front of them but they concluded that the bullies are probably just bored and has nothing else to do._

 _"Oh, look it's the Dame-Futago." one of the female bullies chided laughing at how Tsuna shrunk in fear yet still stood before Yuuki, even though Yuuki's popular she can't avoid getting bullied too she sometimes get involved when Tsuna got bullied by the others._

 _"Herbivores, I'll give you two seconds to leave or I'll bite you to death." a cold voice stated._

 _"Who the hell do you thi-" the leader of bullies stopped his sentence when he recognized the 13 year old ravenette that was leaning on the gate with closed eyes keeping himself calm "H-Hi-Hibari K-Kyoya!" the leader screamed in fear practically pissing his pants as the others shakes and hurriedly scurried off leaving the petrified pathetic herbivore of a leader(Kyoya's view) on his own._

 _"One." Kyoya counted as the boy screamed in a high pitch tone like a girl annoying Kyoya's ears and glared at the boy sending him running away as he piss his pants again. Kyoya watch the pitiful herbivore run away before turning to Yuuki, thinking, he can't be around her everyday so good thing he always made one or two of his subordinates on watch ordering them to contact him whenever needed._

 _Every other day the herbivores are getting more stupider that he doubts if they're brain cell are still working since even when he repeatedly bite them up to death they'll come back as soon as they left the hospital like flies. He even swear that they're breeding since they're increasing rapidly every year, even some lowly adult herbivores tried (Key word: Tried) to hurt her accusing for something she didn't do...Kyoya scowls at the thought and glared at the floor his hands itching to take out his trusty weapons and bash it in frustration but quickly snap out of his thoughts when he heard Yuuki's voice._

 _"Kyo-chan? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Patrol." he simply stated with his scowl slowly ceasing as soon as he glance at Yuuki's curious innocent doe eyes._

 _"Oh I see! *Giggles* Do you wanna join dinner? Mama said she'll cook burger stakes and probably much more delicious than mine!"_

 _"Hn."_

* * *

 ** _-[Present]-_**

* * *

"How come I forgot that? That's the first time I saw someone wet their pants twice and he even join dinner." Tsuna stated reminiscing the event involuntarily shivering "Ahaha~ if you come with me every time I hang out with Chairman-san you'll see someone wet their pants four times and there's also a time when Chairman-san skips his lesson and visit our classroom." Yuuki stated reminiscing.

 _"HIEEEE! HOW COME DID I FORGET SUCH A THING!? AND THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT A VISIT IT'S CALLED HIJACKING! He practically made everyone kneel in his presence and you can see he's enjoying it since a sadistic grin was itching up to show itself."_ Tsuna thought as he remember everyone shakes in fear (even the teacher) except for Yuuki. "Anyway let's get inside the room lunch's about to end." Yuuki stated entering the room with Tsuna trailing behind.

"Ah yeah, nii-chan he also sleeps in our roof when he has free time."

.

 **"EHHHHH!?"**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry for the wrong spell, grammar etc. XD ? sorry if it's not that good since it's kinda my first doing something like that XD ? ﾟﾏﾻ**


	8. AN

**Author** : Thank you very much for the favs. and reads! 💓  
 **Hayato** : Osu!  
 **Author** : Sorry this isn't a new chapter. It's about the pairi-  
 **Kyoya** : Hn. Herbivore, you should start adding KyoYuuki scene or I'll bite you to death.  
 **Hayato** : SHUT UP, TONFA B*STARD!💢 Oi Woman, I want some YatoKi.  
 **Takeshi** : Ahahaha! I don't really know what your talking about, but you should do a TakeYuuki!  
 **Hayato** : The hell was that its sound like Takoyaki! Your ruining Hime-sama's name!  
 **Takeshi** : Really? Ahahaha then ShiYuuki?  
 **Hayato** : Who said you have to change it? It's better be ceased.  
 **Ryohei** : Yeah the Takoyaki ship EXTREMELY belong to octopus head! And There should be some YuuHei TO THE EXTREME!  
 **Hayato** : SHUT THE F*CK UP LAWN HEAD! 💢  
 **Reborn** : Kids should listen to their elders and shut their traps. Everyone knows they want the YuuReb pairing.  
 **Giotto** : Then I guess everyone will listen to me then..I seriously vote for OttoYuuki!  
 **Alaude** : Hn. AlauKi.  
 **Reborn** : I said 'elders' not old man and aren't you her great, great, great grandfather?  
 **Giotto** : Maa~ Let's not worry over small details.  
 **Alaude** : For having such a impure feelings on you're great, great, great granddaughter, I'll cuff you to death.  
 **Giotto** : Oh god, that's the longest thing I ever heard for hundreds of years! And he just mimicked you Reborn!

* _Click_ * * ** _Drags_** *

 **Giotto** : Eh? Eh!? EH!? Wait Alaude! I'm just joking! Umm anyone help?  
 **Hayato** : *Ignores Giotto* Reborn-san, I'm sorry but I'm sure they like my ships more.  
 **Kyoya** : Wrong. It's mine. She's mine.  
 **Hayato** : STOP BEING TERRITORIAL TONFA B*STARD!  
 **Takeshi** : Hahaha! People favors our ships more.  
 **Ryohei** : It's mine to the EXTREME!  
 **Reborn** : Shut your traps, brats.  
 **Alaude** : Hn.  
 **Giotto** : Um...Help? Alaude you hand cuffs are breaking my wrist...Come on don't ignore me just because I'm your rival!  
 **Tsuna** : SHUT UP! NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE MY SIS! NUH-UH I AIN'T GONNA LET ANYONE! YOU FILTFY VERMIN! AND DEAD PEOPLE SHOULD SHUT UP AND F*CK*NG STAY OUT OF THE LIVING!

 **Reborn** : Sis-con has joined the party.  
 **Tsuna** : REBORN! I don't have a sis-con! And the hell's with everyone creating their own ships!?  
 **Author** : As I was about to said which was cut off, courtesy to Hibari-san. I have decided that there'll be no pairing.

.

.

.

.  
 **All** : HAH!?/Hn?/What./YAHOOO!  
* **Glares** * * **Raises a brow** * * **Pales** *

.

.

.

 **Author** : Oh come on! I'm just kiddin'!  
 **Tsuna** : Tch.  
 **Author** : Oh...so you're the one that's cheering loudly. By the way Readers~ who's pairings do you favor? do you want Tsuna to have a sis-con or will he remain a protective brother?

* * *

 **Voting's:**

 **Reborn x Tsunayuuki= 8**  
 **Hibari KyoyaxSawada Tsunayuuki= 7  
Tsuna having sis-con= 6  
Yamamoto Takeshi x Sawada Tsunayuuki= 2  
Giotto protective grandfather= 1**

* * *

 **Tsuna:** Oh god, I'm going to have a sis-con..  
 **Reborn:** I told you.  
 **Tsuna: REBORN~!** Who vote for me to have a sis-con?  
 **Author** : It's a secret, my dear.  
 **Tsuna:** WAIT, HOW COME REBORN ALREADY HAS 8?  
 **Reborn** : * _Smirks_ * Of course, I do. Who do you think I'am?  
 **Author** : It would make me happy if you ignore them, please vote, ok? (comment or message me~) You can vote whatever character just please...no character outside of KHR. Bye~ thanks for wasting time~ 😂😘


	9. Target 3 Part 2

**KHR IS NOT MINE~**

WARNING: Profanities, OOC, Kind of long chapter?

* * *

 **Author** : Hello readers~ The current top of pairi-  
 **Kyoya** : Herb-  
 **Author** : Really? Really, Hibari? If you continue to goddamn interrupt me I'm gonna remove every votes in your ship.  
 **Kyoya** : Wao, you dare threaten me? If you do that the herbivores will be angry at you. * _Smirks_ *  
 **Author** : Hoo~ Are you testing me, Kyoya? I can just put on to stop of this fanfic you know.  
 **Reborn** : Hibari, go back now.  
 **Kyoya** : Why-  
 **Reborn** : Baka-Yuuki's calling.  
 **Kyoya** : Hn. ?  
 **Author** : See? It's annoying when you get interrupted. *mumbles* *mumbles*  
 **Reborn** : Go back to the topic and announce the voting's.  
 **Author** : *Sigh* Sure, Sure. *Muttered* Really, Mou~ fictional character's this days...

* * *

 **Voting's:**

 **Reborn x Tsunayuuki= 11**  
 **Hibari KyoyaxSawada Tsunayuuki= 8  
Tsuna having sis-con= 8  
Yamamoto Takeshi x Sawada Tsunayuuki= 3  
Giotto protective grandfather= 1**

* * *

 **Author:** Well, I've been thinking of making this a AllxYuuki but you still have to vote who'll be the ending. What do you think?  
 **Tsuna** : Author-san~~ The voting's already worst and now you're gonna make it an AllxYuu-chan! My innocent sister~! And what's with Reborn on top?!  
 **Reborn:** Of course I'll be on top, I'm a hot suave man. So you finally admit to have sis-con?  
 **Tsuna** : **You're just a BABY! And NO!**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Lambo-chan, Why are you here?" Yuuki asked sitting on the sink as she pats Lambo's head "I was...looking for Reborn." Lambo answered as his tears overflown in his eyes "There, there~ We're gonna go look for Reborn later, ok?" Yuuki suggested as she babied Lambo stopped crying and cuddled with Yuuki "Hime-sama, who's this kid?" Hayato asked as Tsuna and him finally caught up with Yuuki. "It seems he knows Reborn." Hayato added.

"Hm? They're probably friends?" Yuuki answered uncertain when suddenly the cement of the sink parted open revealing Reborn sitting in a red chair. "Yuuki, Tsuna, classes are starting soon. Hurry up and get back to class." he commanded "Where the hell are you coming out from!?" Tsuna yelled as he involuntary raised both his arms in defense, taking a step back.

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway." Reborn explained making Tsuna frustrated "Don't just randomly do that! Ah yeah! REBORN! This morning someone tried t-"

"To kill the two of you." Reborn finished "E-Eh? h-how did you know?" Tsuna asked stuttering "My summer minions collected some informations." Reborn stated "Summer minions?" Yuuki repeated not noticing the struggling of Lambo to break free. "Yeah, this." with that said, beetles start gathering in Reborn's face. "KYAAA!/NGYAAA!" The twins screamed one in shock while one was scared.

"Does that mean you can talk bug lan-" Tsuna's words was cut of when he felt his sister trembling behind him "I-I mean Reborn remove the beetles now, Yuu-chan can't handle it." Tsuna stated "Really?" Reborn answered staring at Yuuki _'That's not written in the information...also her connections with the Namimori demon, useless informants.'_ Reborn thought before clicking(?) his fingers and the beetles left, leaving one who came close to Yuuki "K-Kuu...Uwaah!" Yuuki yelps as she run around with a beetle following her. "R-Reborn there's one le-..." Tsuna's sentence was cut of right after he glance back at Reborn who was smiling sadistically. _'Demon baby!'_ Tsuna thought paling.

(A/N: by the way the clicking the finger is umm something like how you flick but different? Do you understand? cause I don't.)

After Reborn was satisfied he, once again click his fingers and the beetle left, leaving a tired and panting Yuuki behind "R-Re-chan...* _huff_ * Do you did * _pants_ * t-that on p-purpose?" Yuuki asked as she rest her hands on her knees bending a little at the same time looking at Reborn "What are you talking about?" He asked 'innocently' with a glint in his eyes.

"* _huff_ * I'm starting to not like the glint.." Yuuki muttered as she finally caught her breath. Wiping her sweats Lambo crawl up on Tsuna's head. "Hahaha! You fell for it Reborn! Everything up until now was staged to get you come out!" Lambo stated triumphantly "I thought he was crying for real..." Yuuki said.

"He is...He's just making things up." Tsuna stated bluntly making Lambo flinch but soon return to what he's doing, "Brace yourself, Reborn!" Lambo yelled taking out a green bazooka.

"Reborn-san, could this kid be..." Hayato who has been quiet the whole time trailed. "He's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn confirmed as Gokudera suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna and Yuuki. "Stay back, Juudaime, Hime. I'll handle this!" Hayato stated taking out his dynamites "Wait! Haya-chan!" Yuuki called not noticing a small hues on Hayato's cheeks cause of his nickname.

"This is your end!" Hayato yelled ignoring Yuuki and Tsuna "Wuh? Waaahh!" Lambo screamed as the dynamites explode breaking Lambo's bazooka in the process.

"Uwahh!Wahh!" Lambo cried ignoring Tsuna and Hayato's comment. He take out a purple bazooka in his afro, throwing it on the ground before entering inside.

* **BOOM** *

Pink smokes filled the empty spaces and a teen sized figure appeared in the middle "What?" Hayato muttered keeping his guard up as the figure stepped closer to the trio "Yare, Yare. Nice to see you again, young Vongola Juudaime." the man greeted with one eyes close not noticing Yuuki's presence as Yuuki looked at him curiously.

"W-Who is he..."

"I've seen him somewhere..."

"Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby." TYL Lambo stated saluting "Lambo-chan?" Yuuki voice out causing the TYL Lambo to turn his attention to her "MOM!" TYL Lambo exclaimed and ran towards her with open arms only to have his vision blocked "Yare, Yare. So you're Lambo..You sure gotten taller, and what's with your fashion sense it _sucks_." Tsuna stated smiling as he grab the TYL Lambo's face even with their height difference Tsuna manage to stop Lambo from coming closer to his so called precious little sister.

"H-Hurts...Young V-Vongola...M-Mom, h-help!" Lambo yelps as he felt Tsuna's waves~ "Maa~ Maa~ Onii-chan I think he said it hurts, you should let go now." Yuuki chirped removing the older twins hand on TYL Lambo's face making TYL Lambo scurried off and hug Yuuki from behind sticking his tongue at Tsuna.

"So? are you really Lambo?" Tsuna asked crossing his arms "I see, the 10 year bazooka." Reborn stated after he watch the scene in front of him "What's the 10 year bazooka?" Yuuki asked as she curiously stared at Reborn for answer. "It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." he replied with an impassive face.

"A person hit with the 10 year bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only lasts for 5 minutes." TYL Lambo explained removing his arms at Yuuki's body and start walking towards Reborn "So this is really Lambo~/So the scum is Lambo." the twins chorused.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring." TYL Lambo stated stopping in front of Reborn and ended up being ignored _'Oh...He's still ignoring him_. _'_ Yuuki thought sweatdropping "Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've change in 10 years. THUNDER SET!" TYL Lambo exclaimed as he put on two horns in his head.

"My horns have million volts." TYL Lambo informed as statics of electricity covered his body "Wah~ Sugoi!" Yuuki complimented "Die REBORN! _Elettrico Cornuta!_ " TYL Lambo yelled charging towards Reborn, who didn't even bother looking at him as he stop him by changing into a green cane.

"To...ler...ate...Hihihi, Mommy!" Lambo cried and hug Yuuki's waist for comfort "There, there, pain pain go away~!" Yuuki sang patting TYL Lambo's head _'He hasn't change at all in 10 years...but..'_ "Where do you think you're touching Lambo!?" Tsuna yelled running towards his sister.

* * *

 ** _Lunch Time_**

* * *

* _Ding_ * * **Dong** * * _Ding_ * * **Dong** *

"Geez, this morning was a disaster. We got to class late and was scolded." Tsuna stated, giving Yuuki her own bento. "Sou ne~" Yuuki agreed _'Why did you agree? You're not even listening to the teacher.'_ Tsuna thought as he gave his sister a deadpan look.

"Hahaha! Even though it was just helping a lost kid." Takeshi laughed "Why are you even here, baseball-freak?" Hayato grunted. "There's nothing wrong with that. Eating lunch under a clear blue sky is best." Takeshi replied.

"Sou n-..Kyaa!" Yuuki yelps accidentally throwing her bento in the air smashing to the innocent crows that's passing by, spilling the contents "T-This is..." Hayato trailed as he stared nervously at the spilled contents "It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with one bite." a familiar squeaky voice informed atop of the roof where the ladder rested.

(A/N: What do you call that again? in the rooftop where there are water tanks?)

"I think it's a good idea...look the rice is purple~" Yuuki chirped picking up a purple rice in her hands which suddenly turn white. "Huh? Re-chan! Re-chan! Ahaha~ look the purple rice turn white!" Yuuki beamed waving the white rice in her hand "It seems you can reverse the poison cooking, Baka-Yuuki." Reborn stated looking at the white rice in her hands.

"Poison cooking?" Tsuna muttered "Come out. I know you're there Bianchi." right after Reborn said that the door open revealing a woman with a light pink hair. "Ah~ the onee-chan this morning!" Yuuki stated pointing at the woman.

* _GROWL_ *

"A-Aneki.." Hayato whispered clutching on his stomach "It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi stated walking towards the five before looking up "Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted making Bianchi blush "R-Reborn! I've came to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large scale jobs again." Bianchi said blushing as she twirls tresses of her light pink hair. "The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." she added.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have a job of raising Tsuna and Yuuki."

"Poor Reborn! That means that if the twins doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi concluded pointing at the two "W-What!? Chotto..." Tsuna yelled as he watch Bianchi left muttering about "I'll wait for it. I'll kill the twi- I mean, if the twins dies I'll come to bring you back."

 _'Are we...being targeted?'_ Tsuna thought "Ahaha~ such a pretty lady, nee onii-chan!" Yuuki chirped as if Bianchi didn't threaten them at all. _'Did you listen?'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief. "But first onii-chan..I think we should take Haya-chan to the nurse office." Yuuki added.

* * *

 ** _Nurse office_**

* * *

"I'll go look for the nurse." Takeshi informed before leaving the twins along with Reborn. "Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera-kun's sister, and what's with the food?" Tsuna asked.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman. Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison." Reborn answered. "ANOTHER WEIRDO SHOWN UP!" Tsuna yelled grabing his hair "She's also my ex-lover." Reborn stated lifting up his fingers showing four "Ex-Lover?" Yuuki asked tilting her head.

"Ah(Yes), the fourth one. Jealous?" Reborn asked smirking "Eh? Why? What are lovers anyway?" Yuuki asked as question marks started popping out of her head "Lovers are person who love each other." Reborn replied staring balnkly at Yuuki "Oh! Does that mean nii-chan and I are lovers?" Yuuki chirped clapping her hands "That's different from the love I'm saying, you're love is for family." Reborn stated.

"Eh? Then what's that love?" Yuuki asked tilting her head "Yuuki you're still young but I tell you boys, male, man, or men whatever you call them they're wolves, they spread out a incurable virus, they also emit poisons, and they're f*cking filthy trashes, you shouldn't trust them other than me of course, especially if you found a man that makes you heartbeat faster than normal, I suggest you to run as fast as you can or call me and I'll elimina- *cough* talk to him." Tsuna stated grabbing both Yuuki's shoulders earning a hard kick from Reborn. "Hai?" Yuuki answered uncertain as she stare at the pained older twin.

"A-Anyway R-Reborn oww, can you do something to her? She's targeting our life." Tsuna stated clutching on his pained gut "Tsuna...Humans are creatures that will die someday..." "Don't be enlighten all of sudden!" Tsuna yelled cutting Reborn's sentence earning another kick this time in his head.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. As I said just keep Baka-Yuuki beside you and you'll be fine." Reborn stated confusing Tsuna "Huh? Why?" He asked "Didn't I said earlier it seems that Yuuki can reverse the poison cooking. It's quite rare to find someone who has the skill of antidote cooking." Reborn stated swaying his feet at the rail.

"Antidote what? cooking?"

"Antidote cooking is the opposite of the poison cooking, it turns the poison cooking to a normal food like an antidote healing a poisoned person. As long as she touch a poison cooking food it automatically turn into normal, basically Bianchi's poison cooking is useless to Baka-Yuuki." Reborn explained as he watch the younger twin take a peek at Hayato's state.

(A/N: Sorry for the name I can't just think of some~)

"Ah! Haya-chan are you ok now?" Yuuki asked looking at Hayato who was sweating profusely. "Forgive me, Hime-sama, Juudaime. I showed you something so shameful. When I see my sister's face..." Hayato trailed furrowing his brows as if just remembering it is bad. "What is it?" Tsuna asked recovering from his pain "It was when I turn six..." Hayato started telling his story ending Yuuki and Tsuna feel bad for him.

* * *

 ** _Class 1-A_**

* * *

The room was quiet no one dared to talk except for the oblivious Takeshi "Too bad for Gokudera, getting a stomachache at a time like this." Takeshi stated "Y-Y-Yeah.." Tsuna stuttered paying too much attention at the secluded corner of the room and the thing on his head. "I wonder who's the person Yuuki-chan will give her food?" Takeshi asked out loud smiling nonchalantly before getting startled together with Tsuna as the door suddenly banged open.

* **BANG** *

"You're unworthy for Hime-sama's cooking, baseball-freak!" Hayato yelled as he closed the door lumping towards the two "Reborn-san, not to be rude but why are you here?" Hayato asked as he looked up and see Reborn sipping his espresso on Tsuna's head. "I'am securing Dame-Tsuna's safety." Reborn answered in his squeaky voice.

"Just as I expected of Reborn-san! But...WHY ARE YOU HERE TONFA-B*STARD!?" Hayato yelled pointing at the secluded corner of the room making everyone in the room paled except Reborn. "Hn, I go wherever I want." Kyoya answered clamlipy but opened his eyes and glared at Hayato who slightly flinch.

* _Slide_ *

"Today we'll give the chocolate cakes we made in the home economics class.." Hana trailed "To the guys~/monkeys~" The girls chorused as they enter making the males forget their fear and rejoice.

"It looks good!"

"Give them to me!"

"Tsunayuuki-sama please give me your cake!"

"Gokudera-kun please take this!"

"I hope Yamamoto-kun accept mine!"

"Tsuna, have you decided who you're going to take it from yet?" Takeshi asked leaning towards Tsuna "Don't get too friendly with Juudaime, b*stard!" Hayato yelled.

"Uh, well I guess..." _'I want Kyoko-chan's.'_ are the words left unsaid by Tsuna who looked at Kyoko. "I think I want Yuuki-chan's." Right after Takeshi said that a familiar voice called out "Onii-chan!" Yuuki called holding a tray of cakes before stopping in front of the five boys (yeah Kyoya stood up and walk towards her pack.)

"Here, choose whatever you like!" She beamed as she presented the six cake on the tray. Reborn immediately took the Tiramisu, Kyoya took the dark chocolate, Takeshi took the vanilla cake, Hayato took the fruit cake while Tsuna took the strawberry cake. The five took a bite and their head nearly explode on how delicious it is three people show it but two people remained passive.

"Yuu-chan, it's delicious!" -Tsuna

"Baka-Yuuki, you're good. My respect for you increased." -Reborn

"AS EXPECTED OF HIME-SAMA! THIS IS A GIFT FROM HEAVEN!" -Hayato

"Ahahaha! It taste delicious Yuuki-chan!" -Takeshi

"Hn, Not bad." -Kyoya

As soon as they finished their cakes the five guys eyed on the last cake on the tray, eyeing at each other before speaking.

"A tutor should be rewarded for doing a good job." -Reborn

"I'am her brother." -Tsuna

* **Hard Stare** * -Kyoya

"I'am unworthy for Hime-sama's last cake..." * _Stareee_ * -Hayato

"Ahahaha! Can I have the last one?" -Takeshi

"A-Ano...C-Can I have the last cake?" Yuuki asked as she nervously look at the five figure in front of her * **BONK** * "You're the one who cooked it so why asked permission." Reborn stated hitting Yuuki in her head as the others agreed.

' _Midori no tanabiku Namimo-'_

*Click*

"Fluff ball, I'am leaving to bite some herbivores. Stay with your pack." Kyoya informed closing his phone and left. "Bye, Chairman-san!" Yuuki waves as she munch the last cake "Nii-chan aren't you * _munch_ * going to have Kyoko-chan's cake?" Yuuki asked as she continued munching her cake "Ah! That's right!" Tsuna exclaimed and search for Kyoko once again in the crowd.

 _'There! Kyok-...Bianchi!'_ Tsuna thought as he watch Bianchi switch Kyoko's cake with a poison cake. "R-Reborn! Bianchi is he-? REBORN!?" Tsuna yelled as he look for Reborn who disappear causing him to panic and grab his sister in search of Bianchi.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to eat it?" Kyoko asked showing Tsuna her cake causing Tsuna to sweat and pale making Kyoko dishearten "You don't like sweet things?" Kyoko asked "N-No it's not like that! * _whispers_ * Yuu-chan can you please touch Kyoko's cake?" Tsuna whispered turning away from Kyoko "Hm? wouldn't tha be rude?" Yuuki whispered back.

"Oh! That looks good can I have some?" Takeshi chirped walking towards the trio "Sure, go ahead." Kyoko happily agreed as Takeshi took hold of the purple cake about to eat it until Tsuna slap it away from his hold with Yuuki preparing to catch the cake.

* **BANG* *BANG***

*BANG* *BONK*

A gun shot resounds the area hitting the twins in the head once bullet in the older twins stomach while one box hit the younger twins head causing the two to fall before getting up one with ripping clothes and one with retracted clothes. " **REBORN**! I'll eat the cake with my dying will!" Tsuna screamed as he jump and eat the purple cake while Yuuki just catch one of the purple cake that turn into an ordinary purple yam cake and started eating it. "It's good!" the twins chorused shocking the person hidden behind the door.

"The poison cooking isn't working!" she muttered in a hushed whispered watching as Yuuki stopped her own brother from going anywhere such as eating other peoples cake without anyone noticing the TYL Lambo has appeared.

"If it come to this. I'm feeding you my special cake!" Bianchi yelled before stopping abruptly and stare at the TYL Lambo who was staring back at her. "You're...Romeo! You're Romeo!" Bianchi exclaimed with pink hues on her cheeks confusing the twins. "That's right, that idiot looked a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." a familiar voice stated holding a picture in his small hands.

"Re-chan? Since when did you get there?" Yuuki asked looking at her shoulder at the same time looking at the picture. "Oh, he looked the same as Lambo-chan...De~ what was ex-boyfriend again?" Yuuki asked "Yuu-chan, Ex-boyfriend are trash that better be burned just like a boyfriend." Tsuna explained watching the scene in front of him.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive. Take this! Poison cooking!" Bianchi yelled as she smashed the cake in TYL Lambo's face. "Lambo-chan!" Yuuki called sprinting towards TYL Lambo who laid down on the floor. "It seems the reason Bianchi and he ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument. Maybe medical treatment 10 years later will help him." Reborn stated nonchalantly looking down at the TYL Lambo from Yuuki's shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Sawada Household_**

* * *

"We're home." Tsuna announced.

"S-Sorry to intrude!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, Yuu-chan." Nana greeted before informing "Your new tutor is upstairs waiting." shocking the trio who are presented before reluctantly nodding and head upstairs.

* _Click* *Creeaack*_

"Welcome home." Bianchi greeted as soon as they open the door the same goes for Hayato who collapse as soon as he saw his sister. "Hm? Oh! I'm home!" Yuuki replied cheerfully causing Tsuna to give her a deadpan look. "Why are you here!?" Tsuna yelled automatically standing in front of his sister even when Bianchi didn't give any hostile glares at her anymore.

"It's for love." Bianchi stated.

"It's for work." Reborn replied soon after.

"Reborn needs me." Bianchi stated.

"Bianchi will be in charge of some part of your training." Reborn corrected.

"Ahaha~ What they're saying is different! What are you going to teach us?" Yuuki voiced out Tsuna's thought "I'll be teaching you home economics and art. Reborn asked me so I have no choice. I teachi y-o-u. Here." she stated showing a bowl of rice. "Uwah~ Nii-chan look the worm has a horn! Bian-nee is so amazing~!" Yuuki beamed smiling happily at Bianchi spreading her aura causing Bianchi to look at Reborn "She's a good kid." Bianchi stated.

" **NOOOO!** " A loud yell echoed through the whole Namimori City.

* * *

 **OMAKE** :

* * *

 **How Kyo-chan end up calling her Fluff ball**

* * *

* _Tap_ * * _Tap_ * * _Tap_ *

"Herbivore, why are you following me?" the six year old Kyoya growled as he turn his head and glance down at the little girl who's been following him, he won't admit it but he kind of like it and found it cute. "I dunno~" Yuuki replied as her index finger touched her chin, tilting her head slightly making her hair gently bobbed up and down.

Giving Kyoya a sudden urge to touch her hair it looks soft, of course being Kyoya he is, he just suddenly raise his hand and pat her head _'Soft..'_ he thought petting her head continuously, only stopping to look down at Yuuki "Herbivore, from now on I will call you Fluff ball." he stated before he started walking away but stops when he noticed Yuuki's trying her best to keep up with him.

"You have to keep up or I'll leave you behind." He stated as he walk towards her taking her hand before walking forward once again.

They failed to notice two woman squealing in delight holding their own respective cameras.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! sorry for the wrong grammar, spell, etc.! I'll edit this later for the wrong spells~**

Ciao~


	10. Target 4

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine~!**

 **Author: Hello! The next few days I might not be able to update since I'll go to school for the first time on 28~! I dunno if it's true but my mom said she'll confiscate my gadgets and if that happens I'll probably roll over the cliff in boredom XD By the way when I said it's 'my first time going to school' please don't think I'm some child going to a daycare ok?**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Really Yuu-chan, you don't have to help." Tsuna said the 20th time as he gloomily sweeps the ground since his team was saying it's his fault that they lose "Maa~ Maa~ It's fine." Yuuki assured repeating the same answer in the 20th time. "Help has arrived!" a voice ranged in the quiet field making the twins jump a little "Yamamoto-san!" the twins exclaimed.

"Sorry it's my fault...Just when Yuu-chan gave me chance and you let me in you team..." Tsuna started gloomily "Onii-chan don't worry about it! It's just P.E!" Yuuki comforted patting her brothers head "Ahaha! That's right. Yuuki-chan, Tsuna can I ask for advice?" Takeshi asked as he look afar causing the twins to have different expressions.

Yuuki was serious because she've noticed, this week that Takeshi started giving smiles that never reach his eyes plus she noticed that whenever Takeshi moved his arm it always twitch as if it hurt even though she only talk to him few times and even though she's an airhead she can be observant when needed, on the other hand Tsuna was panicking since it's the first time someone asked for his advice.

Taking their silence to continue, Takeshi started "Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwed up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball." Takeshi stated looking at the distance.

"I-I guess more effort is the way to go...I think." Tsuna stated saying the first thing tha pops out of his mind "Effort is good but you shouldn't overused your muscles or the risk will not being able to play for months." Yuuki stated looking at Takeshi whose face lit up in joy "Yeah! You know, I thought that was it, too. We agree just as I expected. Alright, today I'm gonna stay here and practice like hell! I'll also try not to get hurt!" Takeshi exclaimed before leaving the twins.

 _'He won't listen.'_

 _'He won't listen.'_

 _'He won't listen.'_

"He won't listen to my advice and overused his arm." Yuuki stated out loud staring at Takeshi's back as he left "You're overthinking Yuu-chan. I'm sure he'll listen." Tsuna stated as an happy aura enveloped him leaving Yuuki behind as she stare at the blank space before shrugging it and returning to her usual mode.

* * *

 **Sawada Household**

* * *

 _ **Tsuna and Yuuki's Room**_

"Did something good happen?" Reborn asked as he wipe the top of his flamer as he watch Tsuna hum a song as he play videogames "Nii-chan is happy that someone heed his advice." Yuuki replied petting Leon, who's relaxing on Yuuki's lap. "About the Yamamoto guy." Reborn started making Tsuna abruptly turn his head at the infants direction.

"How did you know!?" Tsuna exclaimed paling as his cold sweat broke out "Make him your official subordinate." Reborn finished ignoring Tsuna's question "Hm? Yamamoto-san going to be in Mafia too?" Yuuki asked tilting her head as Tsuna realized what's his sister saying "No! Absolutely not! Yamamoto is hot at baseball and I..no..We want to help him as a friens!" Tsuna exclaimed before returning his attention to the game failing to notice that Reborn pointed the flamer at his way.

* _SWISH_ *

"You should try getting roasted hot too, for once." Reborn stated firing his flamer "HIEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled as he felt the flames touching his skin.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

For once Yuuki was walking to school alone without her brother, since she woke up later than usual so she asked him to go first. Passing the gate she noticed that the disiplinary students weren't there before remembering that Kyoya said the disciplinary will have a meeting today not like she'll attend. As soon as she passed half away from the gate her mind chanted.

 _'Look up.'_

 _'Look up.'_

Giving in the urge she look up, and what she saw make her eyes widen in horror that the kind person who asked for their advice was at the edge of the roof with a The-world-f*ck-up-I-don't-have-anything-anymore-so-I'mma-jump-and-no-ones-gonna-stop-me look making her scurried off and ran towards the rooftop.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop**_

* * *

Slamming the door she noticed the crowd and her older twin in the most front panicking making his eyes look like a narutomaki. Running pass the crowd, she crouch down near her brother cheking on him "Yuu-chan/Yuuki-chan." her brother and Takeshi called.

"Yuuki, too huh. If you came to stop me there's no used." Takeshi stated gazing back at Yuuki "Why?" Yuuki asked looking at Takeshi curiously "I broke my arm. There's nothing left." Takeshi stated smiling humorlessly "Just a broken arm?" Yuuki stated nonchalantly "Just..a broken _arm_? Ha!?..YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You don't know anything so don't be arrogant just like your brother! Everyone's been blaming me for not improving!" Takshi yelled as his eyes darken.

"Really? How about you? What do you know about us? What do you understand about us?" Yuuki trailed before looking straight in Takeshi's eyes who flinch as he realized he never really know anything about them he just heared it from the students.

"Ever since we know it we've face constant bullies for years. It only have been the two of us against dozen of dozen of dozen of students, we've heard and have been seen or feel constant blames, profanities, insults, and injuries from children to adults and we're still here standing in front of you yet you. Yes, **_YOU_** , it haven't even last a week and just because of a broken arm that can heal and just because of a few insults and blames that was thrown at you, you're already tripping and trying to commit suicide. If you're thinking that you're strong just because you can fake a smile and a laugh then, I'm sorry cause in my eyes you're weak and in my eyes the two of us are stronger because no matter how many times we tripped and fall we still try to stand up and walk forward." Yuuki stated in one breath as she pants trying to recover her oxygen, without tearing her gaze from Takeshi.

"That's because you're not alone! I-I only have the baseball! Dammit!" Takeshi yelled grasping the fences tighter as he glared but Yuuki stood still with her unwavering gaze that glows vibrant orange. _'Her eyes'_ Takeshi thought. He tried to find any pity, sympathy, or anger but found none instead he found determination, determination to stop him, a strong will to stop him from jumping even though they just communicate a few weeks ago.

"Do you...Do you really think your alone? Do you really think you only have baseball, and baseball alone?" Yuuki asked with her unyielding gaze as Takeshi started to question himself _'Am'I really alone? Of course I'am I only have baseball in my whole life and now that the Baseball God forsaken me I had nothing left, even if I stop jumping here I'll only return home to my Fa...F-Father...that's right I still have my Father, how come did I forget?...I-I'm not alone...'_ He thought as the image of his smiling father crossed his mind removing his inner turmoil and his will to jump.

Seeing the realization in Takeshi's eyes the twins asked "Are you really alone?" they asked in unison as Takeshi determinately look straight in their eyes "No. I'm not alone. I still have my family, my father." Takeshi stated giving the twins a real smile that he haven't done for days "See? You're not alone! Death will never be an answered to a problem in fact it might just add up in the problem leaving the people who cared and who _you_ think doesn't really care about you. Also you'll never be alone for quite a long time now cause from now on we're goin' to be your friends!" Yuuki proclaimed smiling brightly as she held out her hand to Takeshi who smiled back at the twins and takes Yuuki's hand letting a lone tear trailed on his cheeks.

* ** _CLANK_** *

Unfortunately the gravity wasn't pleased by their drama's and the fence broke causing Takeshi to fall together with Yuuki who's luckiness strikes her day and grabs the edge of the rooftop earning a screamed and yells of fake or real worries especially Tsuna who starts panicking before snapping out of it and held her sister's hand as tight as he can trying to pull them at his utter power. (A/N: The hell's the peeps doing there not helping?)

* * *

 _ **Tree**_

* * *

From a certain place near the building Reborn immediately readied Leon in his gun form, inserting one dying will bullet but stops, since from what it looks it seems won't be needed for he saw two familiar shadowy figure raging forward passing the crowd to where Yuuki was. "You've gained yet another subordinate." Reborn stated smirking as a slight proud glint in his eyes with Leon transforming back and flick his tongue in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop**_

* * *

One silvernette and one ravenette ran past through the crowd (actually one beat the hell out on anyone that's in the way.)

"Onii-chan you can let go, or you'll fall too and I can try to luckily fall on the bushes or trees."

"NO! I won't wager in that! It's too risky!" As soon as Tsuna yelled that out he's clumsiness suddenly strike in and accidentally slips his sisters hand _'Damn! why now!?_ ' he exclaimed in his mind before moving praying that he can once again hold his younger twins hand until two large hand suddenly grab hold of it.

"Fluff ball, it's against the school rules to die on school grounds without permission especially together with a herbivore it'll dirty the school grounds."

"Hime-sama! I've come to help! I sense that today you're going to be in danger!"

Kyoya and Hayato grunted before they started to pull the two up, Tsuna tackled Yuuki hugging her tightly "You idiot!" He harshly exclaimed and looked at his sister's eyes with his glossy one.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yuuki stated getting her brother's message and hang her head low "* _Sigh_ * As long as you don't do it again." Tsuna replied patting his younger twins head smiling in relief as Yuuki looked up to him "No promises." she replied smiling sheepishly.

"Hn, If I hadn't caught glimpse of you falling in the CCTV, I wouldn't come."

 _'Ehhh! So you won't care to come if Yamamoto-san was the only one that fall!?'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief as if sensing Tsuna's thought Kyoya frowns in displeasure "I couldn't careless about the baseball herbivore. It's too crowded." Kyoya stated coldly and leave not before glaring at the crowd who flinch and ran way leaving the unconscious people and the trio. "Thank you! Chairman-san! Please don't be mean to people!" Yuuki yelled at the leaving Kyoya then turn to Hayato "Thank you too!"

"It's a pleasure to be of some used to you Hime-sama! and YOU B*STARD! You should be grateful to Hime-sama that she even bother to save your life!" Hayato exclaimed fuming as he pointed an accusing finger at Takeshi.

"Yuuki-chan, back then why did you say you're getting bullied? Aren't you too popular?" Takeshi asked sending a curious glance to the said girl ignoring/oblivious to Hayato's rage "Popular? Who? Me? Ahaha~ Yamamoto-san's a funny guy!" Yuuki chirped before looking at each others eyes and laugh together. _'She completely forgotten that she's one of the school's idol.'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief.

After they laugh Takeshi's eyes turn sharper and looked at Yuuki seriously kneeling down on his knees he took hold of Yuuki's hand **"I owe you my life, Hime. I, Yamamoto Takeshi pledge my loyalty as well as my life to you, Thou shall oath on thy bushido'de gozaru."** He firmly pledge as his flames grow brilliant blue and harmonized with Yuuki's flames.

"BASEBALL-FREAK STOP TOUCHING HIME-SAMA WITH YOUR FILTFY HANDS!" Hayato yelled taking out his dynamites "That's right Ya-ma-mo-to~! You should stop groping my sister or you might rethink of why you didn't jump earlier~?" Tsuna stated in a sing sang tone smiling with his eyes and aura telling a different story.

"Dame-Tsuna I told you to tune off your sis-con." A squeaky voice stated as Leon turn into a green rope snaking into Yuuki's waist before pulling the rope, forcefully separating Yuuki from Takeshi.

As soon as Yuuki was away from Takeshi, Reborn jump on her arms and relaxed while smirking as Tsuna yelled a loud ' _Nooo_!' with Hayato and Takeshi having a one-sided bickering making Yuuki laugh heartedly which was quite contagious making the three laugh together with her and Reborn who tilted his fedora gave a small smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading~! Sorry for the wrong spell, grammar etc. Sorry for the short chapter and if it looks like it happened fast or something? Also umm sorry if it's not that good since it's kinda my first time doing something like doing some sense to someone? XD**

 **By the way do you know the feeling when your about to sleep then a sudden idea keep popping in your head and you'll have no choice but write it cause you'll definetly forget it in the morning? Cause really, I was _always_ supposed to sleep already and a scene started playing in my mind giving me no choice but to open my eyes and write it then just think of where to insert it😂😭😭 But then when I'm completely awake nothing pops in so...unfair? 😂😂But good thing I can handle it just fine or I won't be able to sleep 😂😂😭😅**

 **Ciao~**


	11. Target 5

**Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn isn't mine~!**

 **Author: Hello readers...Oh gosh tomorrow is the official day that I'm going to die...I'm just joking I'm gonna go to school ya know...I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna go mute, makes me wonder if it's okay if I introduced myself by writing on the paper or notebook and go all year pretending mute XD I tried imagining it yesterday practicing in my mind standing in front...and I think I'mma cry now. XD (T^T) By the way do you know? cellphone's are prohibited which means I can't listen to music to calm myself.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, OOC, Unbeta and Long chapter?**

* * *

 **Hahii! Destroy girls' hearts!**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Tsuna and every passerby practically look strangely at the girl with a high ponytail brown hair wearing a Midori Middle uniform, especially the girl with long brown hair wearing a Namimori Middle uniform balancing herself in the fence while she had a green thing tied on her waist. "H-Hello!" the brunette wearing the Midori Middle greeted stopping in front of Reborn, who watch her shakily balance her body "Ciaossu." Reborn replied keeping his hand tied on the green rope which was tied on Yuuki's waist _'Who's she?'_ Yuuki thought as she watch the scene played in front of her.

"My name is Miura Haru." she introduced, "I know. You follow us a lot when we're going to school." Reborn impassively stated making Haru blushed madly in happiness while the twins watch the scene. "What is it today?" Reborn asked, snapping Haru from her pitiful state. "U-Um, Will you be my friend?" Haru asked as she nervously lower her head in the same height of Reborn "Sure." Reborn agreed while the passerby slowly left one by one.

"HAHIE!" Haru squealed falling in the fence and unfortunately landed okay by doing a side flip. "I did it!" she squealed doing some kind of victory pose making Tsuna stare weirdly at her.

"It might be a little fast, but can I squeeze you like this?" Haru asked, hugging herself while blushing madly as an example. "Don't be so friendly with me." Reborn stated coldly as Leon turn into a gun while Yuuki on the other hand carefully jump down from the fence. "I'm a hitman, you see." he added making Haru's eyes widen in astonishment, noticing this Tsuna promptly turn to Reborn "Hey Reborn! Don't say that in public-"

* _SLAP_ *

The ringing sound of slap reverberate through the street as a red hand print started forming on Tsuna's face "Miura-san, I think it's rude to slap someone without reason." Yuuki firmly stated, standing in front of her brother looking at the girl right in front of her while Tsuna stayed dumbfounded processing what happen. "Reason? There's a reason! You two are horrible! What are you teaching to a poor baby!? Babies are angelic, with hearts of the purest white!" Haru shouted as an large irked mark appeared on her forehead. "Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten heart!?" she continued grasping Yuuki's colar wrinkling it.

"I-I'm sorry b-but you're w-wrong w-we didn't teach Re-chan _those_." Yuuki replied as Haru shakes her repeatedly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! If it's not you then who!?" Haru exclaimed looking at Yuuki "Movies and umm other people?" Yuuki muttered as her vision blurred in dizziness. "...LIAR! I know what Reborn-chan's doing everyday! he never watch any movies! He's always together with you two! and even if it's true you should stop it since you're his big sister!" Haru yelled.

"Umm...We're not siblings? Please calm down." Yuuki replied trying to calm Haru down, she steadied her vision but instead of seeing a calm Haru she saw a more furious one "..Not siblings...Y-You... You're a love RIVAL! Making so-" Haru stated pointing a finger at Yuuki completely forgetting Tsuna and the things she keep blabbering about 'purity'.

"Love rival?" Yuuki asked and immediately Tsuna explained as he rubbed his cheeks "Love rival is like...how do I put this? Well two or more woman fighting over a man. So basically the man is yet another trash, another waste in the human society. As your sweet kind brother, I'll give you an advice. If a girl just like that-" points at Haru who was still blabbering "-proclaimed you're her love rival, don't think twice and just give the main point of the rivalry." Tsuna stated and rewarded by a 'gentle' kick on the head, courtesy of Reborn.

"-and you're also a bad influence! So you two shall not see Reborn-chan anymore!" Haru continuously yelled completely ignoring the trio's conversation.

"That wouldn't work." Reborn stated stopping Haru from her rampage "It's my job to raise Yuuki and Tsuna as a 10th boss of the Mafia. I cannot be separated from them till then." Reborn added causing Haru to act blindly and immediately aimed a punch on Yuuki's face.

* _SWISH_ *

* _GRASP_ *

Yuuki would've been hit if not for Reborn's leg blocking the fist with Tsuna's hand holding the wrist successfully stopping the punch which was as few more inch away from her face while Haru looking at the two with wide eyes as silence coated the street. Before Tsuna can say anything a familiar obnoxious loud laugh echoed completely breaking the silence.

"BWAHAHA! Lambo-san has appeared! Reborn, brace yourself!" Lambo yelled as he swung on a rope heading towards them but fall midway. "To-ler-ate...Mom!" Lambo cried as Yuuki immediately appeared in fornt of him rocking Lambo up and down "There, there~" Yuuki whispered patting Lambo's back not noticing Haru walk behind her "Kyaaa~ He's kind of cute! Can I hold him?" Haru asked squealing in happiness.

"I know~! and sure!" Yuuki agreed as she pass Lambo to Haru who squeezed Lambo to death _'Oi...Did she forgot that the weirdo was punching her just now?'_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping as he silently walk near Yuuki grabbing her hand and made their escape.

* * *

 **Class 1-A**

* * *

* _Ding_ * * **Dong** * * _Ding_ * * **Dong** *

"Gokudera Hayato-kun. You got one hundred points on the maths test." the teacher announced to the class and the scowling Hayato who snatch the paper away from the teacher. "That amazing, Haya-chan!" Yuuki complimented making Hayato's ears and tail pop out "Nah~ this much is easy!" Hayato stated smiling happily at Yuuki.

"Sawada Tsunayuuki-san." the teacher called and Yuuki automatically stood up and walk forward "Good job, you've gotten a one hundred on math again." the teacher complimented and Yuuki returned to her seat not after Hayato yelled like her number one fan "As expected of Hime-sama!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi." the teacher called in a angry manner before looking uo at the two males who automatically stood up from their seats "Twenty points. You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test. Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow." the teacher stated making Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. "You must get all the questions correct or.."

* * *

 **Sawada Household**

* * *

It's been a few hours since Haru proclaimed that if she ever solved the problem in number 7 the twins will never be involved with Reborn ever again so currently Reborn was performing a magic trick in front of Yuuki while the others concentrate on the problem except for Tsuna who was also watching.

Reborn put his pet chameleon on his fedora and flip his fedora raising it in front Yuuki even showing the empty fedora "He's not there. He's here." Reborn said and Leon pop his head out of Reborn's hair earning a clap from Yuuki and a sweatdrop from Tsuna _'Such a easy going persons.'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

 **Evening**

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!" Haru cried bowing her head in shame "What was that, 'I can solve it!' you lying girl!" Hayato yelled with an irk mark throbbing on his forehead causing Haru to wailed "Maa~ Haya-chan, she never said she _could_ solve it, she just said **if**. So don't call her a liar." Yuuki said patting Haru's head for comfort.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Takeshi cut in closing his eyes in disapprovement "That's right, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna agreed even though he's still kind of bitter of what happened in the morning. "A true mafia member treats woman with respect." Reborn stated sending the last blow.

Clearing his throat Hayato awkwardly bend down near Haru who was currently being comfort by Yuuki "Umm...My bad." Hayato stated with a twitching smile.

* _Swish_ *

The curtain was pushed aside by a white tail "Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am'I? You're Lambo. I'm Lambo~" Lambo sang only to be greeted by a glaring silver head _'Read the atmosphere, dammit!'_ Hayato fumingly thought. "I, um, only happened to be passing by." Lambo stated walking towards Yuuki's lap before pointing on the cookies.

Getting one cookie, Yuuki gave it to Lambo who squealed in delight "When I eat cookies I get hyper. After I get hyper I get sleepy!" Lambo sang failing to notice a fuming Hayato struggling for control.

 _'I can't control myself anymore.'_ Hayato thought but before he can do anything, Haru snatch Lambo form Yuuki's lap and pressing her cheeks with Lambo's completely disputing Hayato's rage "I don't get it at all." Hayato grumble before sitting back.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Since it's a middle school question, an adult should be able to figure it out!" Haru announced earning an 'Oh's' from the room "But it can't be just anyone..." Tsuna trailed while no one except Yuuki and Reborn heard a soft thumping footsteps "I have someone in mind. We were just in the kitchen together. She's called Bianchi-san." Haru informed smiling happily.

"Bianchi!?"

"Aneki?!"

The door clicked open "Here's the midnight snack." Bianchi's voice informed and Hayato immediately stood up and push the door close using his strength "Let me in." Bianchi commanded. "Hey." Takeshi casually greeted. "Don't just go along and greet her!" Hayato rebuked trying to close the door "Hayato, you're taking the gender of your older sister too much into consideration." Bianchi stated.

"Hah? N-No, I'm not!" Hayato grumbled paling in the process, "You guys seems to get along well~!" Yuuki stated giggling at the interaction "H-H-Hai, Hime-sama..." Hayato said, not having enough courage to disagree until he felt a hot sensation and abruptly let go of the doorknob "So, how do you like my poison cooking? My powerful Dissolving Sakura Mochi." Bianchi asked and Yuuki showered her with compliments as she eat the unpoisoned sakura mochi while Hayato collapsed on the floor.

Tsuna and the others waited as Bianchi read the problem in Tsuna's paper "Since I'm the one who recommended Bianchi-san, if she solves it then I win." Haru stated in a sly manner "Don't just make up rules!" Tsuna exclaimed and he suddenly heard Bianchi chuckled "That's right. I don't care about this!" Bianchi exclaimed and ripped the paper to pieces to Tsuna's horror and left saying 'It has no love'.

"My question paper!" Tsuna screamed in horror "Don't worry, Nii-chan. I photocopied dozens of them in case your clumsiness strikes!" Yuuki beamed showing dozens of copies to Tsuna before informing "Ah! I also have someone in mind!"

Standing up she walks towards the window sliding the curtains aside and opening it. She cupped her hands around her mouth she called "Kyo-chan!" before stepping aside from the window as the others gave her a questioning glance except for Reborn who continued and change into his pjs.

Soon a figure of Kyoya dangled in the window that came from the roof before entering the room. "What do you want, Fluff ball?" Kyoya asked impassively gazing at Yuuki even though he already know why "Anone~ They can't solve this problem, do you think you can solve it?" Yuuki asked giving Kyoya Hayato's paper "Who's paper is this?" Kyoya questioned not even glancing at the paper.

"Haya-chan." as soon as Yuuki answered Kyoya rippled the paper and throw it away "Homework are for Herbivores." he stated and lean on the rail of the window ready to leave but glance back at Yuuki "Fluff ball, it's past time for your sleep." Kyoya stated and silenced the silvernette by bashing him on the gut then left.

"TONFA-B*STARD! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU!" Hayato yelled clutching his stomach in pain.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and soft breathing was heard together with a bubble snot while Tsuna looking at the two sleeping figure in envy "Oh right, this question was from a book my dad was reading!" Haru stated and dialed her dad's number on her phone.

"This is my dad. He's a university maths professor." Haru stated with confidence "You could've called him in the first place, also lower your voice a little you'll wake Yuu-chan up." Tsuna stated and look at Yuuki if she's been woken up but sigh in relief when he saw her just gave out a soft groan and snuggled more with Reborn.

"There's no problem with you not being able to solve this question. This is a very hard, university level question." Haru's father informed facing Tsuna "High University Level?" Tsuna repeated in confusion "You cannot prove this because it cannot happen." Haru's father stated "Really?" Tsuna asked earning a nod from Haru's father.

"Yes, even as a university professor, I cannot prove it." Haru's father said "No. It can be proven." a squeaky voice stated and Haru's father look towards Yuuki's bed where Reborn was currently sitting up carefully untangling Yuuki's arms.

"What if, at first, the papers had glue on them." Reborn started "When they fell, the glue would make the papers stick together." Yuuki finished shocking Haru's father while Yuuki sleepily rubs her eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought..." Haru's father trailed "Common sense was the only thing needed to solve the problem, Nii." Yuuki stated before plopping back on her bed and entered her dreamland once again. _'If you know the answer you should've told us!'_ Tsuna thought giving his sleeping twin a dry stare "Oh, those sideburns..Y-You must be!" Haru's father exclaimed in realization. "Dad, you know Reborn-chan?" Haru asked.

"Reborn? That isn't his name. His name is...Boreen! He makes a rare appearance in the scientific community. He never fails to solve a problems that were deemed impossible! The genius mathematician, Professor Boreen!" Haru's father exclaimed in admiration and the trio 'Ohed' but Reborn shrugged it of and shamelessly grabs Yuuki's arm wrapping it on his body like his blanket.

"Okay then, Reborn-chan, you can come live in my house." Haru stated and walk towards Yuuki's bed ready to grab Reborn though the bubble pops out making Haru's hand freeze "Yuuki and I are the ones who solve the problem. But since Yuuki was Tsuna's twin, Dame-Tsuna's side win." Reborn stated causing Haru to pout "I'll just tell you, until I make Tsuna and Yuuki a great 10th generation Mafia boss, I cannot depart this house." Reborn added and the occupant left the room, Tsuna sending Takeshi off with Haru and Haru's dad.

When Reborn was sure that they left the room, he move closer to Yuuki's body raising one hand to remove the hair covering her face as his mouth form a thin line before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The Sawada Twins was currently walking to a miraculously deserted street towards the bridge to go to Namimori Middle "Hah~ So hot.." Tsuna whined slumping as he walk forward "I told you, we can share my umbrella." Yuuki suggested moving her sky blue umbrella towards Tsuna, who in return push it gently towards her "No way, you're weak against heat that of we share the umbrella you might faint because of the additional heat." Tsuna stated.

"Mou~ Nii-chan, I'm not that weak! You worry to much!" Yuuki said pouting "I'm just taking precautions for you." _'and for me since I don't have any death wish to carry you unconscious to school, especially when passing the gates.'_ Tsuna stated shivering with some words purposely left unsaid.

"* _Sigh_ * Nii-chan worries too much but that why I love onii-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed beaming at Tsuna raising Tsuna's supposed to be non-existent ego.

The two continued to walk forward arriving at the bridge and soon a sound of a scarping metal join their walk "Huh? It's too hot, my ears are buzzing from heat." Tsuna stated lazily wiping a sweat that trailed on his cheeks "* _Giggles*_ It's not buzzing, someone's just following." Yuuki nonchalantly pointed out smiling at her brother causing Tsuna to immediately look back "HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna yelps taking a defensive step back from the person wearing an armor and a helmet.

"Good Morning." a feminine voice greeted removing her helmet revealing Haru with dark bags under her eyes "It's Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep." Haru informed focusing her eyes at the twins in front of her. "Eh!? You dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?" Tsuna asked looking weirdly at Haru.

"Of course not! You make me sound like an idiot!" Haru yelled furrowing her brows "You're not?" Yuuki innocently voiced out twirling her umbrella "I'm not! I'm here because I want to know! If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you two are going to be the 10th Generation Mafia boss, then you two must be _really_ strong." Haru stated scaring Tsuna.

Putting her helmet on sh continued "If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living! So please have a match with me! Please have a match with me! Especially you, Yuuki-san!" Haru exclaimed and lifted up her hockey, loosing a little balance but still hit though it was a miss because the twins evade it.

Aiming to strike again Haru's hockey stick met with a sky blue umbrella "Ahaha~ That's dangerous, Miura-san." Yuuki stated pushing Haru away then gently hit Haru's unprotected leg causing Haru to fall on the ground. "Are you ok, Yuuki!? And since when di you learn how to fight!?" Tsuna exclaimed "Ahaha~ I never really fight before since Nii-chan and Chairman-san is always there, but Chairman-san thought me how a little and said it was for safety measures." Yuuki explained and Tsuna sigh in relief that her sister did not learn by rampaging the town or something also a little thankful to the Skylark.

Haru finally stood up and silently walk towards the twins who was busy talking(Tsuna) to each other, raising her hockey sticks once again she aimed to strike but was once again prove futile since it was once again only hit the umbrella "Maa~ Miura-san, I'm not really into fighting and all, I never even thought I'll use my umbrella as weapon." Yuuki calmly stated smiling wearily at Haru.

"W-W-WAIT!" Tsuna yelled trying to sooth Haru "Arguing is useless!" Haru yelled back trying to push Yuuki away as the tria earn a certain passerby's attention who immediately come for aid yelling "HIME, JUUDAIME/TSUNA!"

"Listen! We're not going to be a Mafia boss!" Tsuna reasoned as he noticed his sister started sweating because of heat but ended up useless since Haru misunderstood and push harder "So you really are just toying with Reborn-chan!" Haru yelled and suddenly the weight that she's been pushing disappear causing her to topple over.

Ended up Haru using her hockey stick as her stand but soon after Tsuna watched Yuuki round kicked the stick splitting it into half without missing a beat she used her other leg to kick the sticks away from Haru's hand. "JUUDAIME, HIME! PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Hayato shouted as he run at the scene together with Takeshi.

Hearing the shout that brought Tsuna's attention to them he look up and gape before yanking her sister away not before giving Haru a warning.

* **BOOM** * * **BOOM** ** **BOOM** *

"MIURA-SAN!" Yuuki yelled in worried looking expectantly as the smoke clear the surface but immediately grow dejected when she only saw a helmet. "Hime, is everything ok?" Takeshi asked as his eyes grow sharper than usual "You're okay, right? Hime, Juudaime." Hayato asked clutching on his bag.

"No, everything's not alright." Tsuna answered looking around together with Yuuki for Haru but stops when tehy heard a loud splashing "W-Why do y-you have those-* _Blurb*_ Waah! Help me!" Haru cried as she splashed around. "This is bad! The armor is too heavy!" Tsuna exclaimed leaning on the railings "And I can't swim!" Tsuna yelled grasping his hair as he closed his eyes tightly and ended up failing to notice his twin jump down.

* _SPLASH*_

As soon as the trio heard a loud splash they look down and saw bubbles erupting from a certain place until a familiar brown pops out and splash around in panic "* _Cough_ * Onii-chan! I * _Cough_ * forgot I d-don't * _Blrub*_ know how to **swim**!" Yuuki yelled splashing around continuously trying not to drown as the three males saw Yuuki desperately try to swim up they idiotically jump down, two swimming and one additionally drowning dragging the two males with him.

Finally had enough of the pathetic scene Reborn show up and shoots Tsuna's and Yuuki's forehead with two more bullets on their ankle and a familiar box. Everything ended up Yuuki and Tsuna saving every one.

* * *

"* _Cough_ * I hope you learn your lesson not to bother with Hime-sama and Juudaime." Hayato stated as water drips on his silver hair "Ahaha! * _Cough_ * * _Cough_ * A girl shouldn't swing something like that around." Takeshi said squeezing his wet shirt but no word entered Haru's mind.

"Pfft..Hold on to me! RAAAAAH! I'll protect Haru with my dying will!" Haru mimicked earning a giggle from Yuuki who's hair was being dried up by Tsuna "I thought only people on TV said cheesy things like that." Haru stated as her eyes glittered in happiness.

 _'She's not sorry at all.'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief ruffling his younger twins hair with a towel "Tsuna-kun." a familiar voice called snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts "K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna replied stopping his hands from drying his sisters hair.

"Yuuki, what's going on here? And why are you wet?" Hana giving the males an accusing look "Swimming in the morning? Aren't you cold?" Kyoko asked, oblivious to what really happen.

"Well, no, er...that's...it...there's a reason for this." Tsuna answered and Haru suddenly yelled "I'll save Haru with my dying will!" Haru mimicked "If you son't wear something, you'll catch a cold." Kyoko stated smiling at Tsuna, oblivious to Haru "Y-Yeah." Tsuna answered smiling wearily. "And what the hell are you, monkeys doing? Yuuki didn't get you out of the zoo for nothing." Hana stated glaring at the male.

"Ahaha~ Maa~ Maa~ Calm down~! * _Sneeze_ *" Yuuki said as she cutely sneeze "Tsuna-san. You were...wonderful! Te-n-th 💋❤️ It seems I now have a crush on you~ 3" Haru stated clasping her hands together as she blush as Tsuna uncharacteristically gave her a disgusted look as if saying 'What in the f*cking hell are you talking about?' before running around restlessly with Haru following him as the others made a commotion just because Yuuki sneeze.

"Achoowie!" Yuuki cutely sneezed again.

"HIME! I'm going to go buy a vaccine!" -Hayato

"You idiotic monkey! Just buy a simple cold medicine!" -Hana

"Ahaha! Here it'll keep you warm." -Takeshi

"Are you ok, Yuuki-chan?" -Kyoko

"Hm, useless pack." -Kyoya

"The hell are you here for!? GET DOWN HERE YOU F*CKING TONFA-BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR LAST NIGHT!" -Who?

Loud commotion echoed through the whole Namimori, a commotion where they smile, laugh, and smirks.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Yeah I know it's boring. Sorry for the wrong spells and grammar!**

 **Ciao~**


	12. Target 6 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not MINE!**

 **Author: Hello my dears~! XD From the current voting in this fanfic, it might turn into a RebornxYuukixKyoya cause the two are the only males all of ya've been voting and their practically fighting for votes, everytime Kyoya increased by one Reborn will also increase for now Reborn is on TOP. Well...it's not like it's bad since I've got some ideas for the two males and also from what it looks, Tsuna will have a sis-con since no one's really saying 'No' about it but just incase I'll remind you votings is still open~! Anyway If you're thinking why it isn't AllxYuuki.**

 **As you can see I write that on Target 3 [Part 2], I've asked for opinion? but since there's only few who answered, then it's depended on the votings but I can still write a slight AllxYuuki or it'll probably end up AllxYuuki depended on your votes.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC!**

* * *

 **The Director of the Discipline Commette's avoidance of boredom**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

 _Midori no tanabiku~  
Nami-_

* _Click_ *

The ravenette took out his phone from his pocket as he lean on the wall near the open window and read the message while everyone continued discussing matters in the meeting ignoring Kyoya's loud ringtone to live for tomorrow.

 **From: Fluff Ball  
To: Kyo-chan  
Subject: Report of the day~! ?**

 _Kyo-chan! Nii-chan and I are on our way to school~! (^_^)V_

After reading the message the ravenette stared at his phone for a moment before dialing two of his trusted subordinates, ordering them to guard Yuuki and inform him if necessary as she go to school, then return his attention to the useless meeting without bothering to look at the bunch of crowds and look straight outside finding it more appealing. "So, like it says on the printout those are the room assignments for the second semester committees." a male student inform and a sudden voice yelled.

"EH! What's up with this!? There's a committee that's using the reception room. That's so unfair! Which one is it!?" The girl complained causing every occupants around the table to panicked and the person near her promptly whispered "That's the Discipline Committee." the male whispered and the girl immediately regret opening her mouth as she started having cold sweats.

"Do you have a problem?" Kyoya stated looking straight at the girl as she abruptly stand up "N-No, I do not! I-I'm very sorry Hibari-san!" the female stuttered "Then, you may proceed." Kyoya stated closing his eyes and lean back on the wall.

"But isn't it weird, using the reception room for the Discipline Committee?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's true! That's true!"

"It's totally true!"

The stupid Tree Planting Committee agreed with each other thinking they can overpowered the ravenette with numbers "We're against the Discipline Committee getting special treatment!" a member stated and the other members started protesting yelling "Against it! Against it! Totally against it!"

"What are you, the 'good friends' committee?" Kyoya asked opening his eyes, looking at the crowd of herbivores "There should only be one representative for each committee." Kyoya stated giving the Tree planting committee an impassive stare. "The Tree Planting Committe is different." the representative proudly stated with the members immediately agreeing.

"Yeah, Yeah. We have to deal with issues such as global warming."

"We are very conscious, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, really?" Kyoya asked glaring at the committe as his subordinates drag all the tree planting committee beating them up at the back of the school with Kyoya watching on the window. "Just a crowd of weaklings. * _Yawns_ *" Kyoya stated yawning not noticing a certain someone from afar watch everything that happened from the binoculars.

* * *

 **Lunch**

* * *

* _Yawn_ *

"Why are you yawning?" Tsuna asked looking at the two males in front of them "He was imitating me." Hayato accused scowling at Takeshi "I wasn't imitating you. I was bored so it just came out." Takeshi replied smiling "You're bored being with us?" Yuuki asked looking at Takeshi with a dispirited eyes "YOU B*STARD! HOW DARE YOU GET BORED IN HIM-SAMA'S PRESENCE!? YOU'RE STILL A THOUSAND BCE TOO EARLY FOR THAT!" Hayato yelled taking out his dynamites

"Hahaha! I never said I'm bored being with you, Hime." Takeshi laughed "You should hide the fireworks now." he added making Hayato more furious "This aren't fireworks!" Hayato shouted "I see~ ahaha~ Haya-chan you should hide those, it's dangerous." Yuuki stated pointing at Hayato's dynamites which he quickly hides. "Hime-sama! You don't have to care for my safety! I'm unworthy!" Hayato exclaimed blushing.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Tsuna yelled as he felt something pierced his arm, looking down his face was greeted by Reborn wearing a sea urchin costume "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted and tilt his body to the side piercing Tsuna's arm "OW! It's poking me!" Tsuna yelled before asking "What's with the costume?"

"A bikkuri(big surprise) with a big kuri(chestnut)?" -Hayato

"That's right? He got it right?" -Tsuna

"Eh? It's not a sea urchin?" Yuuki asked looking at Reborn "Yes, this is a sea urchine." he answered making Tsuna sweatdrop _'He's going along with her.'_ He thought, "This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn stated as his clothes suddenly turn into his usual suits, for the spikes not to pierced her porcelain skin since from what he had observe from the Namimori demon, it'll only cause bad news and so he decided not to because he wouldn't want the future guardians dead, didn't he.

"Ara? won't people noticed that?" Yuuki asked closing her eyes as she pets Leon who clicked his tongue in delight "Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." he replied and Yuuki put a sideway fist on her palm "Naruhodo!" Yuuki stated.

"No you don't! The costume has nothing to do with spying!" Tsuna orated frowning at Reborn "Bianchi made it for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school." Reborn informed as Bianchi holding poisoned foods flashed their mind. "So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds." right after Reborn said that, Tsuna paled and promptly collapsed.

"Exactly thirty seconds. How precise." Reborn stated looking at the stopwatch "Nii? Re-chan is onii-chan, okay?" Yuuki asked as her heart started hammering abnormally in her rib cage while she bites her lower lip with her eyes watering slightly showing how uncomfortable she was situation.

"JUUDAIME! JUUDAIME! Are you okay?" Hayato exclaimed as he shakes Tsuna "It's okay. He'll wake up in ten minutes. Until then, I know a place where you can rest Tsuna." Reborn assured, casually putting his small chubby hand on top of the Yuuki's hand without looking at her as if showing he's doing it subconsciously even though he isn't, and Yuuki's heart started calming down for the next few minutes.

* * *

 **Reception Room**

* * *

The four teens stood right in front of the reception room staring at the door together with the infant sitting on Yuuki's shoulder and Tsuna who was being supported by Takeshi and Hayato"Is it here?" Hayato asked adjusting Tsuna's arm on his shoulder "Hn." Reborn grunted nodding his head.

Entering Hayato and Takeshi put Tsuna on the couch before looking around while Yuuki quickly sat on the revolving chair "Hee, I never knew there was a room like this." Takeshi stated, walking towards the window and opened it "The reception room isn't used that much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location." Reborn stated sitting on the small couch.

 _'Liar.'_

A sudden thought rings in Yuuki's head but she decided to ignore it and childishly spins the revolving chair repeatedly "What about it?" Takshi asked, turning towards Reborn.

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters." Reborn informed as he watched in amusement when Yuuki stopped spinning the chair revealing a circling spiral eyes as she squeaked a cute 'Huei..' sound. "Wow! sounds like fun! A secret hideout." Takeshi chirped "Are you a kid!? It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be headquarters for the family." Hayato stated in satisfaction. "It's decided." Reborn decided and the door suddenly slide open.

"You there, what are you doing here?" a disciplinary committee member who doesn't know Yuuki demanded "Who told you to come here?" another idiot demanded "Hah, what do you want?" Hayato asked as he watched the four pompadour haired male enter the room "Don't act cocky. This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee." the male stated as the other pompadour haired male noticed Tsuna lying on the couch.

"Who the hell is he?" the male asked kicking the couch "Ara? You shoudn't do that. Are you new recruits?" Yuuki asked shaking her dizziness off "Why would we tell you?" the male rudely stated irking the two males beside her "B*stard, How dare you disrespect Hime-sama." Hayato stated walking towards one of the pompadoured haired male while Takeshi just sharpened his eyes showing his agreement to Hayato.

"I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust." Hayato stated forgetting the Disciplinary Committee means having a shinigami using tonfa on your tail "What?" the male exclaimed glaring at Hayato "You're an eyesore. Get the hell out of Hime-sama's presence." Hayato stated enraging the Disciplinary member and lunged at Hayato "You b*stard!"

"This guy.. Trying to defy a Discipline Committe member." another one leaps forward (for a hug) and get punched in exchange before every disciplinary committee started attacking "Well, well, it can't be helped." Takeshi stated before lunging forward and join the fight.

* * *

 **-Minutes Later-**

"Good job, I've made some coffee." Reborn informed handing Hayato, Takeshi and Yuuki a cup of coffee "You were totally unnecessary." Hayato stated while Yuuki takes a sip of the coffee before her mouth threaten to spit the coffee out "Puh...Bicher(Bitter)" she muttered as she forced to swallowed it in "Re-chan, is there any dugar and milk?" Yuuki asked with a twisted face.

Reborn nodded and jump to the table putting down a box of sugar cubes and a pack of milk powder. "Hmph. These watchdogs are useless." a velvet voice stated, as soon as Yuuki heard the voice she stopped putting sugar cubes and quickly spins the revolving chair facing the window earning curious glances from the occupants.

Yuuki takes in a large amount of breath before trying, keyword: _Trying_ , to mimicked an evil laugh "Bwahahaha~!" Yuuki laughs while Kyoya raised a brow watching her as she slowly spin the revolving chair facing him, at the same time slowly raised her right hand "You're late, My dear henchman!" Yuuki exclaimed causing Hayato and Takeshi to break a few cold sweats, they know that Kyoya favors Yuuki but they didn't know they're childhood friends so they're prepared for the worst using a calm facade to cover their panicked self.

"Shut up, Fluff ball." Kyoya grunted.

"Eh? You want to be my minion?" Yuuki asked.

"Fluff ball.." Kyoya warns.

"Hah! slave!?" Yuuki exclaimed ignoring Kyoya's warning and Kyoya closed his eyes trying to not to twitch as he growled in frustration.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Yuu-chan's first lie?  
**

Currently two children were having their afternoon nap at Hibari residence, sleeping on one futon until one child abruptly sit up and panic on what to do and how to hide it.

* _Rustle_ * * _Rustle_ *

Yuuki was woken up by the repeatedly rustling sounds, opening her eye she found Kyoya looking around impassively but she can clearly saw the panic in his eyes as he grip tightly on their blanket. Sitting up Yuuki and Kyoya started staring at each other "Kyo-chan what's wrong?" Yuuki asked with worried filled voice but instead of answering, Kyoya started to blush. Yuuki was about to asked why and moved until she suddenly felt something wet near her hand and look down.

"Oh..." was the only thing left her mouth and look up at Kyoya who blushed madly and look away as an awkward silence surround them, save for the crickets that sounds louder than usual before Yuuki finally opened her mouth attempting to comfort him only to make Kyoya more embarrassed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maa~ Don't worry everyone pee in their sleep once in a while!" Yuuki chirped at the same time the shoji slowly opened and revealed a infant dressed in red Chinese clothes with a tray of milks and biscuits, ready to wake them up but stop when he noticed the children are wide awake. "Hm? Is there something wrong?" the infant asked as he looked at the children with a serene smile.

Yuuki opened her mouth but the real words she was supposed to say came different when she noticed Kyoya, who was practically ready to commit seppuku in embarrassment "Fon-nii...I...I umm you see...ahaha~! Well...I accidentally pee on the futon because of a scary dream." Yuuki lied as she gulped the thick lump forming on her throat with guiltiness already started consuming her and immediately adding "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! ? Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling. By the way readers, I'll like to inform you that I'll update once in 5 days or once a week.**

 **Ciao~**


	13. Target 6 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't MINE~**

 **Author** : Should I make Reborn an adult?  
 **Reborn** : Do you have a problem with me in my infant form?  
 **Author** : Well...you're cute and all but I warn you, you can't cuddle with anyone and became a dominant one in that form.  
 **Reborn: ...** I'll be an adult whether they like it or not.  
 **Author** : Too bad for you then, your fate is in the hands of our dear readers ?  
 **Reborn** : Who do they think they are? I'll be an adult or I'll hunt and shoot them.

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC.**

* * *

 **The Director of the Discipline Commette's avoidance of boredom [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Yuuki happily watch Kyoya growl in frustration, there are times when she really like to piss people up she didn't really know why but she categorized it as a fun thing to do and there's also a time when she subconsciously piss people off too "Ahaha~ I'm just joking, ch-air-man-san~!" Yuuki stated giggling.

"Why are you and your pack, here?" Kyoya asked ignoring the slight surprised and confusion in Takeshi and Hayato's eyes, who relaxed their tense posture when Kyoya didn't move from his spot to harm Yuuki. "Stay out of here, Tonfa-B*stard. This place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family." Hayato stated failing to noticed Reborn's narrowed eyes _'Carelessly speaking a mafia information, breaking the Omerta. I have to fix that, but for now I let it slip.'_ Reborn thought sipping his espresso.

( **Author** : Speak for yourself. You already speak about Mafia to two civilians already in addition you just said it nonchalantly, practically sealing their faiths.  
 **Reborn** : What are you talking about? * _Blinks innocently_ *)

"Un! We're gonna make this room as our secret base!" Yuuki chirped spinning the revolving chair twice. "Fluff ball. Stop playing with the chair, school isn't made for you to play, it is made for you to study." Kyoya stated "Then why are you not studying?" Yuuki asked swaying her feet "I'm a carnivore." Kyoya coolly answered "Ahaha~ Well that doesn't make any sense!" Yuuki energetically responded, mentally tiring Kyoya.

"Anyway, Chairman-san, can we make this room our secret base~?"

"No." Kyoya answered removing his hand from his pockets and calmly stride forward slicing Hayato's cup handle in a speed of light alarming Hayato who immediately take out his dynamites while Takeshi sharpen his eyes and took a defensive stance then Reborn distracted Yuuki by starting grilling something. "I hate weak herbivores that crowd around. I only let you because I think you're useful." Kyoya stated as his eyes turn into slits and swing his tonfa, successfully making Hayato , once again swinging his tonfa hitting the dynamites, throwing it out of the window before exploding.

"One." Kyoya muttered and he started fighting Takeshi who leaps towards him. Kyoya furiously swing his tonfa left and right with Takeshi expertly dodging them all "You move well, but you're protecting your right hand." Kyoya stated before his eyes suddenly glint in realization "I see, the baseball club." Kyoya stated and caught Takeshi off guard for a moment but enough for Kyoya to land a kick on his gut knocking Takeshi out in the process.

"Are? What's wrong with Haya-chan and Take-chan?" Yuuki asked, finally taking away her attention from the food. "Hn, they've gotten enough of playing today and took a nap." Kyoya replied swinging his tonfa in his side as if to clean it from some air bacteria.

"Ah~...Huh? But you said school isn't for playing?" Yuuki questioned giving Kyoya a puzzeled look "Today is a exception." He coolly replied without missing a beat as his tonfa magically disappeared and put his hands on his pockets "Mou~ Then you shouldn't have stop me earlier!" Yuuki childishly whined and a voice suddenly resound in the room "Huh? Yamamoto!? G-Gokudera-kun, too!? Why? What happened?"

"Ah, Nii-chan morning~! You see Haya-chan and Take-chan took a nap after playing with Chairman-san!" Yuuki chirped, beaming at Tsuna who gave her a dry look but it immediately turn into a panic one once he saw Kyoya's face as if saying 'So there was another one.' causing him to immediately scurried off the couch and shakes Takeshi and Hayato calling their name out loud.

"Ara? Onii-chan, what's the hurry for?" Yuuki asked watching her brother shakes the two males in a desperate manner _'Well if a shinigami that's using a tonfa was right in front of you as soon as you woke up then I wonder why am'I in a hurry.'_ Tsuna thought dryly in his mind as his cold sweat trailed on his cheeks. "They won't wake up. I made sure to to let them have a healthy afternoon nap." Kyoya stated in unmovable voice.

 _'HEALTHY AFTERNOON NAP MY A**! He obviously knock them out!'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind sweating profusely "Now then," Kyoya trailed and fluidly walk forward towards Tsuna who promptly runs away from the two males where Kyoya stopped on his tracks looking down at Tsuna, making a mocking 'Hmph.' sound before grabbing Hayato and Takeshi's collar, dragging them and putting them into the windows rail.

"Huh? Chairman-san, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked in a worried tone "Letting them have a eternal afternoon nap." he simply stated "Eh!? No! No! No! eternal nap means they won't wake up so, No!" Yuuki exclaimed and a gun shot together with a sound of being hit echoed in the room.

* **BANG** * * **BONK** *

A familiar orange flame roared on Yuuki's forehead as she strode forward and holds Kyoya's arm in defiance causing Kyoya to abruptly turn towards her. He stared at her for about five minutes before opening his mouth looking at her intently.

"Fluff ball...Your forehead is burning." Kyoya stated in serious tone, it's his first time seeing it, he thought it's only her herbivorous brother that can let himself burn in flames but if her brother was alright after those flames then it's alright to assume she's alright, right?

To anyone Kyoya's tone would probably sound cold and nonchalant but too bad Yuuki's not just anyone so she easily trace the hint of worry in Kyoya's voice. "Ahaha~ Don't worry, it's normal!" Yuuki beamed pointing at her forehead 'How's that normal!?' Tsuna thought sweatdroping at his younger twin "Tonikaku! Don't put them in a eternal nap!" Yuuki exclaimed, getting Kyoya in a deep thought.

'Certainly, If I were kill them now put them in a deep nap, there will be no willing meat shield anymore.' Kyoya thought before nodding "Fine." he grunted.

"Really? YAY~!" Yuuki beamed and started to jump up and down raising her fist, accidentally hitting Kyoya's cheeks hard (because of DWM) causing Kyoya's hold to slacken at the two unconscious males.

"Huh?" -Yuuki

* **BANG** *

"REBORN! I'LL SAVE YAMAMOTO AND GOKUDERA WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes torn apart at the same time pushing Kyoya away saying 'Idiot!' successfully hitting one of Kyoya's nerve. "You...Can I kill you?" Kyoya asked in a icy tone, his eyes turning into slits as he watch Tsuna lift Hayato and Takeshi.

Readied his tonfa, Kyoya slowly stride forward but was stopped midway and dodge the incoming coffee bean "Oh, a coffee bean?" Kyoya mumbles before turning to where the coffeebean came from which is the window.

"That's enough." Reborn stated standing on the window trail, unnerved by Kyoya's cold stare "I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now. Can you lie on your side and wait?" He stated and swing his tonfa that immediately hit Reborn's sai causing Kyoya to smirked "Wao, you're great." Kyoya stated with his eyes perking up in excitement.

"You really are strong." Reborn stated, testing Kyoya's strength by taking his hit. Kyoya pushed further but their weapon's position didn't budge even a little, causing Kyoya to have a conclusion 'The infant's strong.' he thought as his smirk widen in anticipation. "I want to fight you." Kyoya demanded.

"Save it for later." Reborn replied, showing a lit up dynamite and Kyoya's eyes widen and immediately jump away and look for Yuuki in instincts.

Before Kyoya can moved from his spot a green rope suddenly tied itself from Yuuki's waist causing her to yelp in surprise as the rope drag her away through the window, leaving Kyoya no choice but to retreat few seconds before the dynamite explode.

* * *

 **Pool**

* * *

"HIEEEEE! You made us run into him on purpose!?" Tsuna shouted, looking down at Reborn's back "It was a dangerous gamble. Luckily it finished with only a blow and some scratches." Reborn stated in a impassive voice as he turn and look at the twins who wore a horrified(Tsuna) and easy going(Yuuki) expressions. "Oh~ So that's why my mind said that you're lying~!" Yuuki said in a nonchalant-cheerful voice and caught Reborn's attention who watched the twins interacts.

"Then you should've say so and stop them from entering!"

"Eh~? But we're already inside when my mind said it."

"Then go out!"

"Boo~ That's troublesome."

"Stop being lazy at dangerous times!"

 _'It seems that Yuuki already awaken her Hyper institution, and from Tsuna's reaction, it must have happened a long time ago if he trust it this much.'_ Reborn enter in a deep thought unable to hear Yuuki's voice that's been calling him. "RE-CHAN!" a loud call snap him out of his thought and looked at Yuuki with one brow up before speaking.

"It was a real life training so you didn't get soft from peace. For training, real-life is the best." Reborn stated ignoring Yuuki's worried glances from Hayato and Taleshi to Reborn.

"The hell are you saying? Yuu-chan might get hurt!"

"But she isn't, and did you forget being in Mafia can't avoid being injured or do you have to read this to remember?" Reborn countered raising a ultra thick book about Mafia shutting Tsuna up.

"Damn, to be beaten by Tonfa-Bastard. I'll be sure to beat him into pulp, Hime-sama, Juudaime." -Hayato

"Hime, next time I'll try not to lose. Also, Thank you for saving me once again, Hime." Takeshi stated as he bowed his head in gratitude. "You b*stard! That's my line, baseball-freak! and what's with the try dumb*ss!? It's WILL, IDIOT!" Hayato exclaimed hitting Takeshi in his head causing Takeshi and Yuuki to laugh merrily. ' _Did he just insult him four times?'_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping but has a smile evident on his lips.

"Looks like the family union has gotten stronger from this." Reborn stated as his lips twitch up into a small smirk.

* * *

 **After School**

* * *

From the reception room a certain ravenette was looking towards the window, watching the sunset ' _That kid...'_ Kyoya thought. And from a far in front of the gate a certain infant was looking back towards the certain window.

 _'It's nothing to worry about. Hibari will be useful in the future for sure.'_ Reborn thought as turn ahead and walk forward "Ah! CHAI-mmph!?" Tsuna put his hand on Yuuki's mouth, blocking it, preventing her to call Kyoya. "HIE! Yuu-chan no! don't call him we're still wanted right now! He's going to kill us!" Tsuna chided, glancing towards Kyoya's direction before sighing in relief as he saw that Kyoya didn't move an inch.

"* _Sigh_ * That was close."

"Mmph gghp mmmpgh gh umph."

"Huh? What did you say?" Tsuna asked and Yuuki point on his hands which he promptly removed as soon as she pointed it out "Fuu~ Anyway Chairman-san's already looking at us." Yuuki stated and Tsuna fainted with his soul desperately trying to leave his body causing Yuuki to laugh at him before turning to Kyoya "Yahaaa~ Chairman-sannnnn~!" Yuuki called out as Reborn landed on her shoulder smirking cockily at Kyoya as he grab some of Yuuki's brown locks twirling it in his small chubby fingers before giving it a peck.

 _'That kid...I don't want to meet him again._ ' Kyoya thought as his eyes twitched ever slightly, watching Reborn's smirk widen while Yuuki just stared at him in a confuse manner.

* * *

 **YAY! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the mistakes such as wrong spellings and grammar, my vocabulary isn't that wide you see XD Do you know, I started to hate accounting because of numbers, numbers and numberssssssss? 😂😂** **Anyway see ya in the next update! Ah yeah, did I tell you that I'll try to update if I don't have any homework? 😂✌ ️**

 **Ciao~**


	14. Target 7 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

 **Hey ya! This is a fasssst update~! Yay! I have 1 week holiday which means 'NO SCHOOL!' Yay...If only I don't have six assignments, you know the hand written, models and charts** 😭😭😱 **By the way about the voting's report.**

* * *

 **Votings:**

 **Reborn x Tsunayuuki= 34  
Hibari KyoyaxSawada Tsunayuuki= 28  
Tsuna having sis-con= 12**  
 **AllxYuuki= 4**  
 **Yamamoto Takeshi x Sawada Tsunayuuki= 3  
Giotto protective grandfather= 3**

* * *

 **As you can see Reborn's still on TOP with Kyoya right next to him! Also I would like to inform you that I'm going to turn Reborn to an adult together with the other Arcobaleno in Target ?.** **And from what it look Mukuro and the others will not appear for a while until the Kokuyo arc so please be a little more patient and wait for it ok?**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **Ni-hao Gyoza fist! [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

A loud crash and complaining echoed through the Sawada household before a brunette wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform entered the dining room "Geez, why are those two here?" Tsuna grumbled, sitting down on the empty sit before turning to Yuuki, who was right next to him "Ohayo, Nii-chan!" Yuuki greeted, letting Tsuna fixed her ribbon. "Nn, Morning. Yuu-chan you should really start knowing how to tie your ribbon." Tsuna stated as he iron the crinkle part of the ribbon making Yuuki laugh sheepishly.

"Mom, where's the side dish?" Tsuna asked turning to their mother that's holding two plate with two eggs on it. "Here you go." Nana said placing the plates in front of the twins. "Itadak-" Tsuna's words was cut when Yuuki and Reborn stole his fried eggs "My fried eggs! What was that for, Yuu-chan, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"In the Mafia world each man claims his own food. The early bird gets the work./Re-chan told me to." Yuuki's soft voice and Reborn's deep velvet voice simultaneously replied _'Just say that you're still hungry, dammit! and don't make Yuu-chan join your schemes!'_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping as he look at the man wearing a fedora in front of him.

He didn't really know how, but as soon as he return back from the hells errand Reborn already turn into that while just yesterday he's still a infant that he know also it seems that only Yuuki know. It was hard to believe at first but Reborn gave him a reasonable reason using the ten year bazooka as one of the explanations while saying a lie about Reborn having a chibi disease which their mother immediately believe without a second though.

* * *

 **Yesterday Noon**

* * *

* _Ding* * **Dong** *_

 _"Hai! Hai! Coming!" Yuuki yelled out and run towards the main door, opening it and a man with green hair wearing a bespectacled stood in front of her. "Umm...Can I help you?" she asked staring curiously at the man._

 _"I need to discuss something with Reborn." the man simply replied._

 _"Re-chan is in brother and my room." Yuuki informed, opening the door wide open, enough for the green haired man to enter the house 'Re-chan?' the man thought before opening his mouth "Ah(Yes)." grunting in response as she gesture him to follow her upstairs which he complied. "Oh? Would you like some tea? Also how about some biscuits and cookies?" Yuuki suggested walking towards her room. "Tea is fine." the man replied._

 _ **Creak** *_

 _"Re-chan, you have a visitor." Yuuki stated gaining Reborn's attention._

 _Reborn looked at the tall man with green hair and narrowed his beady obsidian eyes "_

 _ **Verde**...Explain now." he demanded using an icy tone. Reborn knows that Verde isn't a person who'll just came for a sight seeing nor visiting. "Let me enter first." Verde stated as Reborn reluctantly nodded "Yuuki let him in." Reborn ordered and Yuuki nodded and let Verde entered the room._

* * *

 _"_ _Now explain." Reborn stated but Verde eyes trailed at Yuuki, getting the message Reborn turn to Yuuki "Leave us for a while." Reborn commanded "Ok?" Yuuki replied uncertain but complied and left the room._

 _"Start."_

 _"Hasty aren't you,_ _ **Re-chan?** "_

" _ **Verde. It's either start now or I'll shoot.** "_

 _"Fine, still cold as ever, huh. As for the start, I've found a potion that can return us to our normal body." Verde stated that caught Reborn's attention immediately "Does that mean we're not cursed anymore." Reborn stated, staring intently at Verde making his infant form more intimidating than usual "No, we're still cursed and we still have to keep wearing our pacifiers near our body but the potion can turn us into our adult body once again." Verde explained adjusting his glasses "Did you inform the others." Reborn stated tilting his fedora, shadowing his eyes in the process. "Ah(Yes), they've already agreed and drank the potion, they're currently in their adult forms now."_

 _"I see. Potion." Reborn demanded, not bothering to be polite as he looked at Verde._

 _"Here." Verde stated giving Reborn a small bottle that contains the potion "It can turn us to adults for a week, just inform me if you need more." Verde added and the two stared at each other for a moment accompanied by a tense atmosphere as silence resound through the room before Verde grudgingly break it. "The girl...will easily get kidnapped." are the first thing that pops in his mind as he notice how easily she let him in without any doubt._

 _"I know."_

 _"*Smirks* She's the other Vongola candidate?"_

 _"If I were you, whatever you're thinking I would stop it before a **bullet digs**_ _ **its way through your s** **kull**." Reborn threaten giving Verde a cold stare while Verde just continued smirking "Hoo~ Is Re-chan worried about someone?" Verde sneered earning a blank stare from Reborn "Baka na koto iu na, if you tried making her one of your experiments I'll automatically failed my mission. Besides I can't get attached too much with my charges." Reborn stated in a emotionless voice._

 _*Knocks* *Knocks*_

 _(_ _ **Author** : Makes me wonder why she knocks in her room.)_

 _"Enter."_

 _"Re-chan! I made some espresso and tea! where's Mama and Lambo?" Yuuki asked as she sits next to Reborn as her presence automatically lifted the tense atmosphere "Shopping." Reborn stated taking a sip of his espresso. "Hmm~ Then how about, Nii?"_

 _"Errand."_

 _"Really? I haven't seen him go out."_

 _"I send him out using the window."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Hn, I thought it's time for him to use other transportation as well."_

 _"Ahaha~ How considerate of you!"_

 _Yuuki nodded in understanding as her eyes stared curiously at Verde thinking like she forget something until it hit her, she haven't introduced herself as she let him in earlier "Ah! I'm sorry, My name is Sawada Tsunayuuki! and you are?"_

 _"Verde."_

 _"I see! Nice to meet you, Verde-san! and Re-chan, it's time for bath!" Yuuki exclaimed excitedly while Verde looked at her in a somewhat surprised manner._

 _"You...You know Reborn in a grown man, right?_

 _"Huh? He is? Well, that's incredible!"_

 _"That's all? You're alright with that?"_

 _"Un!"_

 _._

 _.  
"Reborn you should stop taking advantage of the situation."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Reborn asked blinking 'innocently' returning to the usual Reborn attitude._

 _(_ _ **Author** : I thought you don't ask questions?_

 _ **Reborn** : Shut up, I change my mind._

 _ **Author** : Even if you do, maybe you're willing to read the past chapters and count how many times you asked for a question.  
 **Reborn** : ...)_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"Tonikaku, Give me back my breakfast!" Tsuna demanded snapping out of his thought about how Reborn turn into an adult in hours "Ahaha~ Maa~ Here, say 'Ahh'." Yuuki said raising her hand as with her fingers holding a piece of bread causing Tsuna to blush for some unknown reason to him "Eto... Just as I thought I don't need breakfast today." Tsuna stated avoiding his younger twins curious eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look there's no time left! See, I'm leaving!" Tsuna yelled, standing abruptly on his seat "* _Munch*_ Nii-chan, wait * _Munch_ * for me!" Yuuki called out, also standing up from her seat, hurriedly eating the small bread in her hand, leaving Reborn drinking her handmade espresso.

* * *

The twins walk silently on the streets, one cheerfully while the other one was slumping "* _Sigh_ * Why does this have to happen? If I was going to be something special, I's rather have chosen to be a psychic than a mafioso." Tsuna complained as he lazily walked "Mou, Nii-chan I offer you some bread but you didn't eat it!" Yuuki exclaimed as she heard her brothers stomach growl.

"It's not like I don't want it I- Huh? a street vendor? at a place like this?" Tsuna inquired as he noticed a strange stand named 'Chinese Snacks'.

"Chinese Snacks?" Yuuki read as she walk with her brother, towards the stand "Wow! It looks so good! Oji-san, two of these please!" Tsuna enthusiastically ordered "Ahaha~ Soudane~! That one looks go-...* _Stareeeee*_ " Yuuki's sentence was cut off when her eyes suddenly caught sight of the man in front of her. The man was wearing a long purple quipao/cheongsam and a round dark glasses covering his eyes with his long raven braided hair reach his mid-back, his bangs resembling a oh so familiar 'M' and a white tail sticking out of his purple hat practically failing to hide itself.

* _Stareeee*_

"Oji-san, have we met somewhere?" Yuuki asked staring intently at the braided man who just gave a serene smile "I don't believe we have met before, Yu- young lady." he stated correcting himself at the last sentence.

 _'Lies.'_

A certain part of her mind stated "What's wrong, Yuu-chan? Do you know him?" Tsuna asked looking in between of the braided man and Yuuki, who finally snap on her thoughts "Hm? Nope! I dunno!" Yuuki chirped deciding to ignore her institution once again since the man say they haven't, she won't pushed it and respect the mans decision.

"If you say so... Oji-san, I wan't two of these buns!" Tsuna ordered once again and the man put six buns in the paper bag causing Tsuna to panic "Oji-san! I only ordered two of it! I probably can't afford that much!" Tsuna exclaimed showing the man his 200 yen "Ahaha~ Don't worry, Nii-chan! You can add my money on the count!" Yuuki suggested beaming at her brother.

"* _Chuckles*_ Don't worry. It's on the house." the man stated, chuckling. "Masaka! I- We can't possibly do that! I wouldn't want you to be in short of money because of us!" Tsuna complained "There is nothing to worry about money. Also I think that the young lady would like the buns very much." the man insisted causing Tsuna to sigh in resignation giving up and return to his cheerful self, humming as he left, leaving Yuuki staring at the man, who stared back at her.

Immediately Yuuki took out at least a 100 yen to pay the man before running away in case the man complain and yell but instead of complaining the man chuckled once again giving a serene smile as he watch Yuuki's retreating figure from afar "Same old Yuuki." the man whispered before disappearing in the thin air together with the stand.

* * *

* _Chomp*_

"Wahh~ So yummy~! It taste like Fon-nii's buns!" Yuuki happily said as she energetically bit her 3rd bun "Uwah...The oji-san is right, you really like...no let me correct it. You really _love_ it." Tsuna pointed out as he observe how his sister practically inhale the buns though he soon stop on his tracks as soon as he heard a cute bark but promptly relaxed when he noticed the that the dogs leash was tied properly.

"Hehe! I'll never give it to you! It's my breakfast, after all." Tsuna said grinning at the smaller dog before he started panicking as a large dog came out "HIEEE!" He yelps as he watch the large dog slowly mad its way out the gate ending up failing to notice Yuuki eating her 5th bun leaving the only last bun on his hand.

"? Kid! That's dangerous!" Tsuna warns as a kid suddenly appeared in front of him "What happenin?" Yuuki asked eating the last bite of the her bun "Yuu-chan do something! The kid's in trouble he's going to fight the scary dog!" Tsuna exclaimed the words that fall on deaf ears since as soon as Yuuki's eyes fell on the dog she squealed "Kya~ What a cute doggie!"

"It's not cute! Any normal people will feel scared and run away!" Tsuna yelled in protest "Nope! You're just a scaredy cat, that's all~!" Yuuki innocently stated as an imaginary arrow stab Tsuna's heart.

Snapping out of his trance Tsuna turn back towards the kid to warn 'him' but his words immediately left his mouth as he watch the kid went into a fighting stance, slowly circling his hands before pushing the air causing the dog to flew in the air for a while until it gently landed to the side.

"A-Amazing! How did that happen?" Tsuna asked in awe as he watch the kid and the whimpering dogs once again failing to notice Yuuki snatched his bun away.

"Here." Yuuki offered smiling at the dogs who promptly wag their tails in happiness eating the bun while Tsuna thank the kid who bowed 'his' head before passing him "Hey, wai-...WHERE THE HELL IS MY BUN!?" Tsuna yelled as he finally noticed that his bun was missing, promptly turning to Yuuki and saw the dogs happily eating a familiar round thing causing Tsuna to gape "MY FREAKNG BREAKFAST!"

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Sorry for the wrong spell and grammar! XD As for the adult Arcobaleno, I never said it will not be this chapter XD** **It's currently 6:42 a.m and no classes! I never thought there's a day I would wake up this early XD**

 **Ciao~**


	15. Target 7 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I certainly wish those bishounens are mi- I mean Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine~ :3**

 **Author** **: Hey dears, another chapter has come out! I hope you're not getting bored of waiting, and not getting bored of the story no matter what your reason is.** 😂😂😂

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **Ni-hao Gyoza Fist [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Ding_ * * **Dong** * * _Ding_ * * **Dong***

"Psychic powers?" Takeshi repeated "Yeah. 'He' was able to hit something away from 'him' like-" Tsuna mimicked the kid's move "-this without moving 'his' hands." he finished and look back at Hayato and Takeshi "There's no way that...Juudaime, perhaps you were seeing things." Hayato concluded causing Tsuna to frown a little.

"It might be a U.M.A, Haya-chan." Yuuki chirped in successfully getting Hayato's interest and his aura suddenly lit up in excitement "U.M.A! Uwoh! It mi-" Hayato stopped on his sentence as a flick of realization shines in his orbs "HIME-SAMA HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" Hayato exclaimed, talking about how Yuuki know that he's interested with U.M.A.

"Ahaha~ I saw you last Tuesday in the library reading things about U.M.A also last Sunday when I enter the conviniece store I saw you buying the latest magazine about them." Yuuki explained showing them a pictures for proof. "W-Where did you g-get that, H-Hime!? I felt ashamed showing such a side." Hayato exclaimed blushing as he looked at the picture, where he looks like a excited kid buying his new toys.

"I gave it to her. And here I thought she'll learn how to blackmail." A deep, luscious voice stated as he suddenly appeared behind Yuuki, his chin leaning on Yuuki's head while both his arms were snaked around her waist "HIIIE! Reborn! What have you been teaching my sister!? And what the f*ck do you think your doing!?" Tsuna shrieked "I guess there are people who believe in such a things, even at your age." Reborn stated, ignoring Tsuna's outburst.

"You b*stard! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Hayato yelled as he threateningly took out his dynamites, not recognizing Reborn. "Ahaha! Hime, do you know him?" Takeshi inquired as his eyes subconsciously trailed everywhere looking for a weapon.

Reborn nodded in approvement at the reaction of the two males who readied themselves to protect Yuuki in case of any harm was done "Hm. Just like Reborn said, you two would be a good part in the Famiglia." Reborn stated and Tsuna gave him a 'What-the-f*ck-are-you-saying?' look while Yuuki just owlishly blink at him "I'am Reborn's cousin from Italy. I came here to replace Reborn as Tsuna's tutor because an urgent matter came that it needed his assistance...My name is Reborn **2**." Reborn said, shrugging nonchalantly at the twins.

 _'Stop feeding them lies! As if they'll believe that! And what the hell's with Reborn_ _ **2**_ _?!'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind "I see. If Reborn-san trust you then you must be strong and trustworthy. My name is Gokudera Hayato, it is nice to meet you, Reborn 2-san." Hayato stated hiding his dynamites, bowing his head in politeness. "Ahaha If ya say so! Name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet ya, Oji-san!" Takeshi enthusiastically greeted as his eyes stop roaming around the room same with his tense posture.

 _'For anyones sake! They freakin' believe him! *Sigh* I won't doubt if there'll be a one hell of explanation if they found out.'_ Tsuna thought sighing in resignation "* _Smirks*_ Just call me Reborn no need for the 2 part." Reborn stated smirking towards Tsuna. _'I'll definitely kill him in my dreams.'_ Tsuna thought giving the four a blank stare as Yuuki just shrug everything off and proceed in her pace like usual.

* * *

 **After School**

* * *

* _Sweep*_ * _Sweep_ *

"Cleaning is so troublesome." Tsuna stated when his attention suddenly turn to Yuuki before sweatdropping "Yuu-chan, I told you to leave everything to me." Tsuna stated as he stared at Yuuki's covered in chalk dust form, sneezing and cough repeatedly.

From some unexplainable reason, Yuuki is bad at cleaning since they're little. She can cook and all, do some more incredible things like suddenly defying normal I.Q but for some reason cleaning is just a big 'No.' like for example she can sweep the ground for two minutes but soon after it'll might be the thing you called dirty kingdom or somethin'?

"But I wanna help." Yuuki whimpered as she put down the eraser and dust herself earning a mocking sneers from the 3 girls near the window which was 5 meters away from her _'Yeah, start helping by staying in one place. Well, it's not like she's at fault since she's just attempting to help.'_ Tsuna thought before glaring at the girls.

"Yuu-chan do you want me to remove the trashes over there?" Tsuna asked pointing at the girls, his lips forming a small smirk when he saw the girls flinch, since they know that even if he's a 'Dame', he can throw a punch and give a verbal fight when it's something that involves his sister. They...Nope, not only them but everyone knows except for few since they're practically the ones who made him like that.

( **A/N** : Tsuna's so dark...)

On the other hand being Yuuki she is, she misinterpret what her brother is saying as she looked towards the direction Tsuna was pointing at "Nii-chan, don't you think you're too short to clean the window?" Yuuki asked and Tsuna sigh "You're right. Maybe I could asked Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, since they'll do much more better numbers than me." Tsuna stated playing along but at the same time he's not.

Near them Yuuki and Tsuna heard a cheery voice causing the twins to forgot about the window/girls.

"You're the one from yesterday." Kyoko pointed out as she and Hana look down at the kid "Ara? Onii-chan, isn't that the kid that we saw yesterday?" Yuuki asked and Tsuna nodded dumbly in response.

Smiling Yuuki walk towards the female duo "Do you know 'her', Yoko-chan?" Yuuki asked beaming at the female duo "Un! Well, yesterday 'he' help me pick up my coins. By the way, thank you for yesterday." Kyoko said bowing her head a little showing her sincerity. "Hmm, what a weird clothes." Hana commented assessing the child "Where did you came from?" Hana added while from afar Tsuna compare the kids that he meet from the kid their talking to.

Instead of answering the kid pulled out a picture showing it to the trio "Are you saying that you're looking for this person?" Yuuki asked causing the child to nod in response before flinching and deepen her/his scowl and look at the picture then back at Yuuki who was smiling down at her/him. " _Meet me in the rooftop._ " the child demanded in chinese language, pointing upwards before running away and bumping to Tsuna making him/her flinch twice this time and said the same thing to him.

* * *

 _'Huh, up?'_ -Tsuna

 _'Maybe the rooftop?' -_ Yuuki

 _'HIIE! Yuu-chan!? Don't just suddenly enter my mind just like that!'_ -Tsuna

 _'Ahaha~ Sorry! I just thought it's time to do a twinie thingie~!'_ -Yuuki

 _'Huh? What are you talking about?'_ -Tsuna

 _'Ahaha~ Nothin'. Anyway, Nii-chan, should we go in the rooftop later?'_ -Yuuki

 _'Hmm..Why not? It's not like 'he' can harm us.'_ -Tsuna

 _'Okay~! Bye bye onii-chan! Re-chan!'_ -Yuuki

 _'Huh? Rebo-!?' -_ Tsuna

 _'Chaos.'_ -Reborn

 _'How the hell did you enter!? Rather than that where are you!?'_ -Tsuna

* * *

With that their telepathic field was turned off "What's wrong with you two? Are you doing the twins thing?" Hana asked right after the field was cut off "Uh-huh! It's been a while since we've done that!" Yuuki chirped causing Kyoko to giggled "Anyway, does the two of you know the kid too?" Kyoko curiously questioned while Hana snickered "You seem to know the weirdest kids, Sawada. Like that one with the cow costume."

"It's not like I'm with them for fun." Tsuna countered "You're not?" Yuuki chirped in "I would be if they didn't cause a lot of trouble." Tsuna replied "Really? I'm pretty sure Lambo-chan is always behaved." Yuuki stated tilting her head in confusion when she noticed Tsuna scowled _'Damn two-faced baby.'_ he thought.

As the four conversed they didn't notice a ravenette from a far far far, actually just 10 meters away from them, who just came to check if Reborn was with them, overheard the conversation. "The infant isn't here today. How boring." Kyoya muttered, turning away from the four and started walking away at the same time thinking of hac- opening the CCTV camera in the rooftop for precautions, after all _'Kid or not. A threat is a threat.'_

( **A/N** : Another dark here...)

* * *

 **Rooftop**

* * *

* _Creak_ *

Yuuki opened the door and twirl around the roof enjoying the fresh air "Nee, Yuu-chan, are you sure 'he' mean to go to the rooftop?" Tsuna asked smiling at his sisters antics. "I dunno but now I think I'm correct since 'she's' right there." Yuuki answered as she stopped twirling around pointing at the fence.

"Ugh!" Tsuna yelps before sweatdropping when he finally noticed the child, who was currently eating a bun while in a fighting stance.

"You come. Now I defeat you!" the child exclaimed in broken japanese _'Who is 'she' referring to?'_ Yuuki thought while Tsuna jumped "What is 'he' talking about? Who is 'he' referring to?" Tsuna exclaimed stepping back. _'I'm starting to regret saying 'he'll' do no harm to us.'_ Tsuna thought.

"This morning I not notice your face and ignorantly leave. But now, I defeat you!" the child proclaimed pointing in the middle of the twins "What are you talking about? And who are you referring to!?" Tsuna exclaimed causing the kid to flinch and squinted his/her eyes more trying to clear her vision but in the end it's still a blurry one and only saw one of them has a long hair while the other has a short one.

"That is the so-called hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin." Reborn's voice boomed on top of the tank causing the twins promptly look up and saw him sitting on top of the water tank, looking down at them.

Tsuna gaped as soon as he heard Reborn's info "No way, this kid is a hitman!?" he exclaimed, paling like a sheet of paper _'Yup, I totally regret speaking to early.'_ Tsuna thought. "The kid's other name is the 'Human Bomb'."Reborn added crossing his leg "Ahaha~ We sure are in trouble!" Yuuki laughs.

"If you know we're in trouble then don't laugh!" Tsuna yelled as he watch the child swallowed the bun and enter into a battle stance "Ready? Brace yourself! Huwah!" the kid announced as he look at the twins before deciding to attack the long haired one first.

"That was-" Tsuna trailed as he remember what happened earlier "-It's the psychic power. 'He's' using that psychic power where movement isn't necessary!" Tsuna panicked "It's no psychic power. There's a secret to that technique." Reborn stated and caught Tsuna's attention "Secret?" he asked and was about to demand for answer until...

" **KYAA**!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling** 😂✌ **Also please don't worry about me abandoning this story just please give me 5 days or a week and I'll update one chapter, but if I haven't update in 5 days or a week then I might be doing a homework or a project that I haven't been able to touch my gadgets. So to get it back to you all I'll probably add two chapters or a bonus chapters!** 😂😁 **Is that alright with you?**

 **Ciao~**


	16. Target 7 Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: If I own KHR Yuuki will be in it.**

 **Author: Hey ya! This is another fast update and the last update for this week since what? I think I already gave you three chapters if you add this.** **I added this so that the Target 7 will be finished this week and also because tomorrow I think it's time for me to start doing my homework. ✌** **By the way thank you so much for the favorites and reads! I really really thank you!**

 **And I'm pretty sure that you've notice the romance was slowly progressing and showing hints especially with RebYuuKyo as well as Tsuna's well...sis-con XD since I can't obviously make them smooch in the first chapter right? I'm pretty sure no one would like that, but correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **Ni-hao Gyoza Fist [Part 3]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

" **KYAA**!" a feminine scream reverberate through the rooftop, making Tsuna flinch and turn towards his sisters direction thinking for the worst possibilities.

As if someone hear his 'prayers' (notice my sarcasm, dears.) he saw one of the most worst possibilities right in front of his eyes and that was his sister being strangled in the air by an invisible force.

* * *

 **Reception Room**

* * *

This isn't good certainly not good, as soon as Kyoya finished hacking the system and a view like that boomed in his laptop, well of course it won't be good. His fingers we're twitching, itching to took out his tonfas and bash anything or anyone he sees. _'Where's her pack? Where's the strong infant?'_ were the thought repeatedly playing on his mind as he slowly stood up from the revolving chair. (Reborn isn't visible to the cam because...duh~ he's on top of the tank.)

Walking out of the reception, he started walking slowly, his fingers twitched causing him to fasten his pace, until it turn into a sprint.

* * *

 **Rooftop**

* * *

* _Grips_ *

"* _Cough_ * N-Nii-chan, I-I * _Cough_ * c-c-can't breath!" Yuuki weakly yelled as her brother panicked and ran towards where she was currently floating before turning to Reborn, who has a unreadable expression "HELP! _**HELP**_! REBORN! WHAT'S THE SECRET!? SHE CAN'T BREATH! SHE'S GOING TO BE KILLED!" Tsuna pleaded, panicking as he unable to noticed his loud shouts.

Clicking his tongue, Reborn turn Leon into a gun "Tsk. No other choice." Reborn muttered aiming in the middle of Yuuki and the child, telling himself that if one of the twins die now he'll automatically fail the mission, and that he isn't worried about the brat.

* **BANG** *

Right after Reborn pulled the trigger, smokes surround the whole rooftop for a few minutes until it slowly disperse. "* _Cough_ * Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna frantically called looking around "Right here, nii-chan." Yuuki answered rubbing her sore butt "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked suddenly appearing kneeling in front of her, with worry practically written down like a marker in his face.

"Un! I'm ok!" Yuuki energetically chirped smiling reassuringly at her brother who let out a shaky breath that he didn't notice he's been holding the whole time "Geez, and here I thought I was the only trouble magnet but it looks like I'm getting ahead of myself." Tsuna stated patting Yuuki's head like how she'll usually do when he cried.

"Anyway...That gas stinks." Tsuna stated rubbing his nose "It smells like garlic." Yuuki said sniffing the air "I broke the vapor that was surrounding Baka-Yuuki with a bullet. That's the true form of the technique. It's name is, the Gyoza fist." Reborn explained in a little fast than usual pace.

"Gyoza fist?" Yuuki inquired as her honey orbs flickered with puzzlement "I-pin compresses the stinky breath from eating all those Gyoza buns, and throws it at the opponent's nose. This cause the brain to become paralyzed and makes the muscles move freely, making it look like you're being controlled." Reborn explained, returning to his normal pace at the same time removing his grip on the water tanks rail, leaving it bent.

"So...It's a Stinky Martial./I wonder if the Gyoza bun taste good." the twins chorused but the only thing that enters in I-pins ears was Tsuna's words making her/him flinch.

"The secret behind such a powerful technique is a garlic?" Tsuna asked incredulously "How lame." Tsuna bluntly stated before turning to Yuuki "Don't eat those, are you listening the Gyoza bun has garlics and you don't like them because it's bitter." Tsuna reminded, unable to notice I-pins profusely sweats.

"Are? Onii-chan, she's sweating a little." Yuuki pointed out and Tsuna turn back to I-pin making him jump a little "Which part of that was _little_!?" Tsuna exclaimed and 9 pins suddenly appeared on I-pins forehead "The hell's that?" Tsuna asked.

"The countdown of the 'Pinzu Time Bomb' has started." Reborn stated, being a womani-... gentleman he was, he took hold of Yuuki's hand and lift her up from the floor. "I-pin is an extremely shy person. When that shyness reaches its maximum, 9 pinzu appeared on I-pin's forehead. The number of circles will decrease until there's one left. Then the Gyoza gas will be emitted from all parts of the body and huge explosion will occur. Its destructive power is enough to create a small crater." Reborn explained removing his large hand from Yuuki's small ones.

"So that's why it's a human bomb!" Tsuna yelled in horror while Yuuki came closer to I-pin staring at the pins curiously. "Ahaha~ It's true the pins are decreasing!" Yuuki happily said pointing at the pins as I-pin suddenly took hold of her leg.

"Huh?" the twins voiced out in unison "During the countdown I-pin tends to edge towards people because of shyness." Reborn stated watching the scene in a calm manner "What the hell!?" Tsuna exclaimed before abruptly stood up and hastly run towards Yuuki "Yuuki! Stop entering dangerous situations already! I'm warning you it won't be a good habit!" Tsuna shouted as he tried pulling I-pin away from her leg.

"Ahaha~ Sorry!" Yuuki said laughing sheepishly "This isn't the time to laugh!" Tsuna chided as he finally pulled I-pin away.

* _Ting_ *

"HIIIIE! UGYAA!" Tsuna yelled shaking I-pin up and down as he saw the pins decrease by 1 making it 6 pins left and throw it backwards towards the oblivious Hayato "Hime, Juudaime, you're here?" Hayato asked not noticing I-pin falling towards him "Gokudera-kun, watch out! Throw the kid away!" Tsuna shouted pointing at the falling I-pin causing Hayato to smile and readied himself.

But before Hayato could catch the child a silver blurred bash it away quite hard might I add, hitting Tsuna straight on his face "YOU TONFA-B*STARD! Juudaime leave the throwing in my hands! Don't butt in!" Hayato snarled at the perfetly composed Kyoya.

* _Ting_ *

Once again the pins decrease by 1 making it 4 causing Tsuna to immediately throw it away this time towards Reborn who was suddenly wearing a volleyball outfit "Pass." he stated passing it back to Tsuna "Don't give it back!" Tsuna yelled in horror but instead of landing towards Tsuna's hand it landed to Yuuki's.

Even though knowing the situation was dangerous she can't help but giggled and follow where her instincts was telling her to throw which was towards the door where Takeshi suddenly emerge and catch I-pin "Huh? A kid?" Takeshi asked "Take-chan! We need to do a home run or we'll lose the game!" Yuuki yelled and Takeshi's eyes sharpened as he suddenly saw I-pin as a ball, using his hands he throw I-pin in the air yelling "HOME RUN!" I-pin's countdown soon decreased by 1 and explode in the air successfully not harming anyone in the rooftop.

* **BOOOM** *

"Juudaime? Hime?"

"Huh? What's happening?"

Takeshi and Hayato asked as soon as the loud sound of the bomb disappear but Yuuki ignored them and look up squinting her eyes, as soon as she spotted what she's been searching for she walk towards its certain direction where I-pin was falling and catch him/her.

Before she can asked if I-pin was alright a silver blurred swished away I-pin lifting him/her by the collar of his/her shirt. "Silver herbivore, get a rope." Kyoya commanded, no matter how much Hayato don't want to complied, he complied because it was for his Hime and Juudaime's safety.

5 minutes later Hayato came back holding a rope, while Takeshi took it and tied I-pin. Reborn kneel down in front of I-pin and took out the photo, throwing it towards the twins "Who's this?" Tusna asked looking at the picture "Oh~ It's the person I-pin was searching for!" Yuuki chirped.

"That is you. I-pin will defeat then kill." I-pin stated staring intently at the group causing Tsuna to sweatdrop _'Dakara, who are you referring too? but...'_ "This is me? or Yuu-chan? He can't be me and, the **hell**!? he **_can't obviously_** be Yuu-chan since Yuu-chan is a girl and Yuu-chan is cute like an angel especially her large doe eyes and her pointy nose, pouty lips and innocent features, soft brown fluffy hair- etc. etc. etc. -unlike this trash who look like a potato that came from hell!" Tsuna ranted panting for air as he scowl at the child showing the picture which he called a potato from hell while Kyoya, Reborn and even Hayato and Takeshi gave him a blank look except for the said girl who was still smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you to tone down your sis-con." Reborn bluntly stated not impressed by Tsuna's rant as Leon turn into a glasses "I have my suspicions before." Kyoya muttered rethinking if he'd still let Yuuki stay with her brother as he leave.

"I don't have sis-con!"

( **A/N** : ...Yeah, anyone believes him?)

As soon as I-pin wears the glasses, her vision focused and look towards the twin and flinch before looking at the photo then back to the twins repeatedly. "I-pin wrong..." I-pin stated bowing his/her head in shame earning a pat from Yuuki "* _Giggles_ * Don't worry it's not your fault that your eyes are bad." Yuuki comforted patting I-pin's head _'*Sigh* It's incredible how she can easily forgive someone who almost killed her. How many times did I sigh today?'_ Tsuna wearily thought sighing in his mind.

"Did you wrongly try to attack the Juudaime and Hime, you b*stard!? I won't forgive you!" Hayato exclaimed crouching down _'And here's the complete opposite of Yuu-chan.'_ Tsuna thought "Maa~ Maa~ You just made a mistake on your errand. It happens all the time!" Takeshi comforted ' _Eh, It did? Do children kill people on errands this days and happens to make a mistake all the time?'_ Yuuki worriedly thought feeling sorry for the non-existent mistake but everything still ended with a laugh.

* * *

 **Sawada Household**

* * *

 **Next Day**

* _Sizzle_ * * _Sizzle_ *

"By the way Tsu-kun, how's your grade in the test last Wednesday?" Nana preparing breakfast, asking Tsuna, who was sitting in the dining table together with Yuuki, Reborn, I-pin and Bianchi.

(She's talking about the test in Target 5.)

"Oka-san...The most important thing is our family is happy and loving each other." Tsuna seriously stated dodging Nana's question as he remember crumbled his paper, hiding in his drawer taking note of throwing it later. Making Yuuki laugh merrily, causing Reborn to smirk while I-pin just look confused.

"Reborn, say, 'Ah'." Bianchi stated, blushing, for she wasn't used to see or should we say never saw the adult Reborn before. "* _Giggles_ * You're right. Oh! Here you go, Don't hesitate to eat, Reborn's new friend." Nana stated smiling at I-pin who bow her/his head "Xie xie ni." I-pin said.

"Why are you here, I-pin-chan?" Yuuki asked munching her fried egg "I-pin no job. I decided to train Japan and master agreed and suggest this house good place stay." I-pin replied in broken japanese _'Who the hell does your master thing he is!? saying that our house is a good place to stay!? This isn't some kind of adventure inn, dammit!'_ Tsuna thought as his smile twitch in annoyance, the next thing he know, his right eye together with his smile was twitching in annoyance as soon as he heard a familiar laugh.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san appears!" Lambo announced his arrival causing Tsuna to have a twisted look _'He's awake.'_ he thought "Ohayo, Lambo-chan." Yuuki energetically greeted "Good Morning, Mom!" Lambo replied with the same level of energy "Broccoli Monster!" I-pin exclaimed jumping away from her/his seat and landed on the table, knocking Tsuna's food away.

"You're dull, Tsuna. Protect your food properly." Reborn stated as he, Yuuki an Bianchi was holding their food in their hands.

"Broccoli monster!" -I-pin

"Maa, Lambo-kun don't take it too har-" -Tsuna

"Nyeh~ It's. A. Monster!" -Lambo

"He's f*c-" -Tsuna

"Language, young man!" -Nana

"-freakin' getting into the character!" -Tsuna

Yuuki giggled as she watch Lambo chased after I-pin on the table, Tsuna suffering completely different from his sisters reaction, Reborn smirking watching Tsuna suffered being a sadist he is, while Bianchi smiling slightly.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?" Tsuna exclaimed grabbing his hair in frustration then the doorbell rang. Standing up Yuuki walk towards the entrance.

"Hai~ Hai~!" Yuuki said opening the door, revealing Hayato and Takeshi standing in front of the gate "Ara? Haya-chan, Take-chan?" Yuuki called out looking at the two males in confusion "We've come over, Hime. Gokudera seemed bored too, so I called him over." Takeshi answred her silent question. "If it's just Yamamoto I'd be worried. I'd be enough anyway." Hayato stated looking away with a slight blush.

"Maa, Maa, homework is fun with more people." Takeshi reasoned staying rooted on his spot waiting for the permission to get in "Now that you mention it...Ahaha~ I totally forgot that there's some homework! Both of you come in!" Yuuki chirped letting the two enter their house.

* * *

 **Tsuna and Yuuki's Room**

* * *

As soon as the four set foot in front of the twins room the two children entered first, runing in circles as they eneter "It's. !" Lambo exclaimed trying to mimicked a monster running after I-pin. circling in the whole room "Ah! This two! What the hell are you doing in Hime and Juudaime's house!?" Hayato exclaimed as he took notice of Lambo and I-pin.

"Oh, these guys came over too?" Takeshi asked watching the two run around "Nope. They live here." Yuuki corrected causing Hayato to have a sudden outburst " **WHAT**!? Why!? Hime, they're unworthy of staying in you sacred ground!" Hayato exclaimed pointing at the two 'Sacred ground?' Yuuki thought smiling as she watch Hayato clench his fist and walk towards the kids trying to grab I-pin but ended up grabbing Lambo.

"You b*stard!"

"Don't interrupt Lambo-san!"

* _Farts_ *

"You stinking cow! Stop right there!" Hayato yelled as a vein pops in his forehead and run, chasing after Labo who was chasing after I-pin ending up the three running in circles.

"Ahaha~ Must be nice playing tag!" Yuuki chirp "Ahaha! How nostalgic!" Takeshi chirped back "Yamamoto, Yuu-chan, I think you two are mistaken...And what's with those laugh? I'm pretty sure I'm Yuu-chan's twin here." Tsuna bluntly stated while on the other hand Hayato finally took hold of Lambo, strangling him.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san!?" a female voice butt in standing behind the trio "Bullying little kids are horrible!" Haru yelled putting both her hands on her waist trying to intimidate.

"Another annoying one." Hayato stated look at Haru in obvious distaste letting go of Lambo causing the child to bounce in the floor. "Haru/chan, What are you doing here?" the twins asked and Haru changed 180 "I came to hang out. Oh! There's another cute one!" Haru exclaimed looking down at I-pin while I-pin just pointed at her saying "Dumpling monster."

Before anyone could speak Lambo stood up "I'm a broccoli~!" making I-pin annoyed this time "Go away!" she/he exclaimed and used Gyoza fist on Lambo, sending him on the wall. "To-ler-ate...Lambo-san with his bushy head won't be beaten by someone like you with a freakish head!" Lambo yelled making I-pin flinch and Tsuna on his tracks trying to stop Lambo "You're just a tail-head! A _tail-head!_ " he chanted repeatedly until pins appeared into I-pin's forehead.

"Ara? Countdown again?" Yuuki asked tilting her head making Hayato gasp and Takeshi laughs while I-pin hugs Tsuna's leg making him panic "No! Stop it! Stop it!" Tsuna yelled in horror and Hayato promptly tugged I-pin away from Tsuna "You shouldn't harass little kids!" Haru scolded "Ahaha~ You're wrong." Yuuki stated laughing sheepishly, confusing Haru.

"You see I-pin wi-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LAMBO!?" Tsuna yelled interrupting Yuuki's sentence before returning into his panic state "No! There's no time left!" he yelled when Reborn suddenly appeared, sitting on Tsuna's bed, "Do this." Reborn stated, ' ** _accidentally_** ' hitting Lambo's head together with the bazooka swallowing I-pin before firing and the pink smoke envelops the room.

"Ten years later, I-pin, huh. I wonder what she'll look." Yuuki wondered out loud as she waited for the smoke to disperse "Huh? I was in the middle of delivering food but now I'm here." a pretty braided black haired girl emerge from the pink smoke looking around earning different reactions from the occupants "I-pin is a girl!?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock staring at the girl in front of him. "N-No way..." Hayato muttered. "Who's this? Someone you know?" Takeshi asked eyeing the girl curiously "Ahaha~ I-pin-chan so cute!" Yuuki beams.

"What are you saying, Yuuki-nee? Nothing will come out of complimenting me." I-pin said in a shy manner as she noticed Yuuki "You've became more feminine." Tsuna stated making Haru burn in jealousy "Dakara, nothing will come out of complimenting me." I-pin repeated waving her hand dismissively. _'Her shyness turn normal.'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief.

"Then what about the Pinzu Time-" Tsuna started "-Bomb and martial arts?" Yuuki finishes since she's quite curious too "Come on Yuuki-nee, Sawada-san, that was a long time ago. Right now I have to make my collage tuition fees and I'm busy with work. My master sealed my Pinzu Time Bomb with a keyword when I quit martial arts." I-pin said and the twins nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Gates**

* * *

The twins and the others conversed with I-pin a little more before sending her in the gates causing Tsuna to conclude _'She really is a normal girl now. People can really change.'_ Tsuna thought smiling "Ja, I have to go do my delivery now." I-pin said bowing until Lambo run towards them "Hey! Where's tail-head?" Lambo asked causing I-pin to flinch, her whole body tensing as she saw Lambo.

"Broccoli monster...AHH! My head!" I-pin yelps in pain, holding her head and 9 pins appeared on it "Ara, looks like broccoli monster was the keyword." Yuuki pointed out laughing at Tsuna's horrified look "Now isn't the time to laugh! Everyone run!" Tsuna exclaimed panicking but I-pin took hold of his torso before he can run earning a jealous gasp from Haru.

"Ah! What are you doing to Tsuna-san!? Tsuna-san has Haru!" Haru yelled trying to pull I-pin away from Tsuna same with Hayato but different reasons "You sure are popular Tsuna." Takeshi stated smiling happily at the horrified faces Tsuna "That's not the problem!" he yelled creating a large commotion with Bianchi passing by causing Hayato to faint and Lambo demanding where I-pin is, as no one notice Yuuki's sudden disappearance.

* _Ting_ *

* **BOOOM** *

* * *

Up the air Reborn was currently flying using Leon, that was formed in a devil like wings as he look down at the burned group of teens "If people could change so easily everything would be easy. That's why you always need to work hard. Do you understand, Yuuki?" Reborn stated as he carried Yuuki securely with one arm holding Yuuki's waist while Yuuki's arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Un! * _Giggles_ * But are you sure it's okay to not carry everyone?" Yuuki asked hugging Reborn closer as she took a peek downwards "Ah(Yeah) they're too heavy. Leon can only take one or two people." Reborn nonchalantly stated before flying away from the burned teens with Yuuki's giggles ringing in the air as she heard her older twins voice.

 **"I REPEAT, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?"**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Namimori**

* * *

Out in the busy streets of Namimori a certain perfect was patrolling, looking at every people with a watchful eyes waiting for his prey to come out, until his ears twitch in familiarity as he heard a familiar ring of giggles in the air which was coincidentally just...miles away from where he's standing.

( **A/N** : Oh gosh, his animal instincts is terrifying. ?)

* * *

 **Author: THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry for the mistakes such as wrong grammar and spelling! Sorry if my OC isn't that badass, since she's still normal.**

 **Tsuna: Yeah, you mean laughing in a life and death situation? Yeah she's perfectly normal, she's just laughing, giggling and smiling in the life and death situation! Isn't she a perfectly normal middle school girl? But hey...Who am'I kidding!? Like hell that's normal!**

 **Ciao~**


	17. Target 7 OMAKE

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine~**

 **Author: Hello, readers~! Small chapter update! Sorry this is a quite late Omake that I made yesterday after I read some readers comment and messages about 'Kyoya's gonna be jealous' and give me a little idea. XD Hope you like it~!**

 **WARNING: Short chapter, Constant profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **TARGET 7 OMAKE**

* * *

 **Piss off!**

* * *

 **Hibari Household**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Kyoya was pissed. Seriously pissed. Even though from miles away he can see her, not blurry but perfectly, which wasn't hard enough to not to, since she isn't in the crowd, she's in the f*cking sky, flying like it's the most happiest thing in life with a unknown man to him. I mean who the f*ck was that man? And how the f*ck are they flying? Are those sh*tty wings even real? From his looks he's already an sh*tty adult, so why the f*ck won't he go flirt with someone on his age? Is he a pedo****? (he forgot meeting him in the roof.) The b*stard even do far as to pass on top of him, making his glare intensify on the ground. (not noticing Reborn's smirk.)

On the middle of glaring, his phone rang making him even more pissed overload, not looking at the caller I.D he snarled " **What?** " he answered his voice dripping with venom when he noticed no one answered make him more pissed, no, pissed is an understatement now, he's f*cking furious as he started to think of it as a prank call "If you don't have any business, don't call me or **_I'll bite you to death for wasting my time._** " he coldly stated in a icy steel voice as the caller squeak in reply "I-I'm sorry! I'm gonna hang up!" a soft familiar voice squeaked before hanging up immediately.

 _'Sh*t.'_ he thought as he found the voice oddly familiar and convince himself that it's not her until he looked at the caller I.D.

* * *

 _Fluff Ball  
01:03_

 _Call Ended_

* * *

 _'Sh*t.'_

Quickly he redialed the number and soon was pick up by the fifth ring "Hn?" he grunted cautiously as a long quiet moment passed he called again "Fl-Yuuki."

"H-Hai!? I'm sorry!"

* _Beep*_

* * *

 _Fluff Ball  
00:34  
Call Ended_

* * *

 _'Well he messed up didn't he? Tsk. F*cking old man and his sh*tty wings.'_

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING XD hope ya like it. Sorry for the mistakes such as spelling and grammar. Also Kyoya is OOC 😂😂 and I know it. See ya next chap!** **Night~!**

 **P.S Homework is frankly a pain and I know you know what I mean unless your a hard working student 😂**

 **Ciao~**


	18. Target 8 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine~!**

 **Author: Hey ya! It's been a while, yeah? Thanks for waiting! Next chapter commin' right up! I was supposed to update yesterday but as soon as I hit my bed I fall asleep like a log XD since we have P.E yesterday. 😂😂**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **EXTREME! Passionate Big Brother! [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Who are you~? I'm Lambo 🎶 Who am'I?🎶 You're Lambo~! Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf~!🎶" Lambo energetically sang as he walk on top of the fence "What the hell are you doing here?" Hayato asked in a indignant manner "What do you mean? Of course I'm here to accompanied Mom to school!" Lambo happily replied. "Ara, such a good child you are~!" Yuuki chirped smiling brilliantly at Lambo, who smiled back and leaving a silvernette in a blushing mess.

"Is that what someone looks like when they're just going to 'accompany' someone?" Tsuna dryly inquired looking up at the fence to Lambo "Ahahaha! Those are pretty amazing toys!" Takeshi obliviously said, referring to the great amounts of weapon hanging on Lambo's body while Tsuna sweatdrop smiling in disbelief.

"The guys in Bovino Family in Italy sent this because I'm working so hard! Also I can use all this to protect Momma too!" Lambo exclaimed giving the four a proud grin "I'm enough to protect Hime-sama by myself so she don't need your useless, pathetic, futile, and incompetent protection. Now scram!" Hayato yelled, glaring at the cow, who just ignore him causing Hayato's glare to intensify.

"Reborn, where are you?" Lambo asked himself as he look around the area "Did you call me?" a familiar velvet voice asked "The f*ck!?" Tsuna accidentally cussed startled just like Yuuki as Reborn suddenly appeared sitting cross legs on top of the fence, few meters away from Lambo's back.

"That's called Shadow technique. The trick is to show no sign of your presence." Reborn stated looking down at the four teens "Pampapapam! Reborn! Brace yourself!" Lambo exclaimed as he readied his wepons only to be greeted by a strawberry shortcake in front of his face _'Hm? is it just me or the shortcake is quite bloated.. Maa, ika!'_ Yuuki thought as she nonchalantly shrug it off watching Reborn threw the cake towards Lambo who immediately opened his mouth like a dog waiting for his treat.

"Omph! Shortcake daisuki~!" Lambo said in delight as he eats the cake "It has a bomb in it, though." Reborn informed showing the greanade's pin at the four at the same time for Lambo to take out a grenade from his mouth making explode."H-He has no mercy!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror watching Lambo flew away in the air.

"It's fine he's just annoying." -Hayato

"Toys these days are so well made." -Takeshi

Hayato and Takeshi commented as Reborn give a smirk, which was a short-live one as he didn't notice a small figure in front of him giving him a pointed look. " _Re-bo-rn~_ " Yuuki called out causing Reborn to gave a unnoticeable flinch while his face remain impassive "I see that you already mastered the Shadow technique." Reborn stated trying to change the subject but the attempt didn't go unnoticed by Yuuki.

"Mou! Don't change the subject! How many times do I have to tell you not to-..." Yuuki started chiding the adult causing the three males cringe giving Reborn a sympathetic gazes.

Tsuna sigh as he watch Yuuki continuously chastise the adult making it yet another normal day for the Sawada twins, waking up in the morning, wearing their uniform, walking in tha usual street, accompanied by Hayato and Takeshi. Yup a normal day, Tsuna and Yuuki's already used of the large commotion every now and then but don't misunderstand, Tsuna still haven't accept being the Vongola boss nor he'll let his sister be.

"-chan."

"Onii-chan!" Yuuki called snapping Tsuna out of his trance "Huh?" Her twin dumbly voiced out causing Yuuki to sigh "Nii, by any chance did you forget your promise to Yoko-chan?" Yuuki asked, frowning at her twin "Promise?" Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi asked "Stop copying me baseball-freak!" Hayato promptly added.

"Nii! You promised to come early to school for the Social Studies Independent Research project!" Yuuki exclaimed giving Tsuna a pointed look causing him to yelp at the same time remember the project and scream in horror.

"Oi baseball-freak, is it just me or Hime-sama is quite strict today? I'm pretty sure she's smiling earlier, not like I'm asking for your opinion." Hayato whispered towards the baseball brain teen, who raise his brow in confusion. Instead of Takeshi answering the question a voice interrupted their conversation "I suggest you not to annoy her today." Reborn said behind them startling the two teens who immediately sweep their head towards his direction.

"Why is that?" Takeshi asked, same for Hayato who just look at Reborn, almost making him sigh in annoyance but refrain from doing so, since he's the strongest hitman after all. "Red card. She has a visitor today." Reborn simply stated causing Hayato to immediately get the idea and blush awkwardly except for Takeshi "Visitor? Who?" Taleshi obliviously inquired and Hayato glared at him "Mr. T and Ms. Red." Reborn replied giving another hint which didn't entered Takeshi's brain "Ahahaha! Who's that?"

( **A/N** : Girls, I trust it that you understand, right? Our monthly job that we never get paid for. 😂)

A loud groan broke their conversation "* _Groans_ * What should I do!? No matter how fast I go, I'll definitely be late!" Tsuna whined "* _Sigh_ * You won't know till you try, nii." Yuuki said sighing in exhaustion"She's right. You'll mever know unless you try." Reborn stated resting his hand atop of Yuuki's fluffy brown hair, patting it before removing it and holds onto Leon who automatically turn into a gun pointing it at Tsuna.

"Get to school with your dying will." Reborn stated aiming at Tsuna's forehead as his other hand search for a certain box in his pocket "W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna stuttered as Reborn pulled the trigger.

* **BANG** *

"And you too." Reborn nonchalantly said pointing at Yuuki throwing the box first before pulling the trigger.

* **Bonk** * * **BANG** *

Yuuki slowly yet for some reason it was a somewhat a graceful fall to the ground with Takeshi and Hayato dutifully catching her as she and Tsuna's skin glowed with a vibrant orange fire appearing on their foreheads and the ripping sound of clothes started "It's dying will time." Reborn stated in a husky voice.

" **REBORN! UWWOAH!** I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL! YUUKI LET'S GO!" Tsuna yelled as he started sprinting with Yuuki removing herself from Hayato and Takeshi's hold and follow her older twin "As expected of Juudaime! He still never forget about Hime even in his dying will!" Hayato exclaimed in awe as his tail happily wags before adding "But is it alright for Hime to run? Isn't it code red today?" Hayato asked as they watched the twins figure get smaller and smaller until it disappear.

* * *

" **UWOOOAAH! The shortcut is over there!** " Tsuna yelled but stops as soon as he heard his sister whimpered " **Yuuki?** " Tsuna asked in a loud voice "C-Cramps..." Yuuki muttered loud enough for Tsuna to hear as she crouch down holding her lower abdomen " **I see!** " Tsuna exclaimed before taking hold of Yuuki's arm wrapping it at his neck, giving her a piggybank carry as he jumps towards a roofs and started leaping from roof to roof.

Finally landing in a concrete, he once again ran in a fast pace not after securing his hold in his twin " **MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!** " His loud yell echoed enough for the a certain white haired teen and a random student to hear from afar "Hey, it's 'Dame-Tsuna' and 'Tsunayuuki-sama'." the random student stated while the white haired teen just stare as Tsuna ran in a incredible speed as he carried his younger twin.

As Tsuna passed them, the white haired teen suddenlt grab Tsuna's wrist "Hold it right there." the teen stated stoping Tsuna momentarily, pulling him back, but too bad Tsuna didn't notice and ran forward dragging tha teen with him.

* * *

 **Namimori Middle School**

* * *

Yuuki's flames slowly diminished and fully disappear as soon as they reach the school "* _Sigh_ * Yuu-chan are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he let out a relief sigh for he arrived in time "...Un." Yuuki sofly replied, nodding weakly at her twin before informing "Onii-chan, you drag someone togetehr with us."

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna yelps accidentally letting go one of Yuuki, who fortunately landed well. The white haired teen stared at the twins before nodding in approvement and tumble in front a few meters away from the twins.

"You have more power, stamina and passion than I had expected! One of your ability comes only every hundred years!," the teen proclaimed "Ano...Are you alright?" Yuuki asked but instead of answering Yuuki the white haired teen hold Tsuna's bare shoulder and Yuuki's clothed one.

"Join our boxing club, Sawada Tsuna! You too Sawada Yuuki! you can be our manager or if you want you can also be a boxer!" the teen exclaimed enthusiastically causing Tsuna to gaped "H-How did you know _our_ name!?" Tsuna asked gaping in panic.

"The fight against the kendo club's Mochida and the volleyball game where you block the ball with the man's most imposrtant organ same for your sister I known her form my little sister, the kendo fight where she cheered with a great passion and the volleyball, where she stands out as the only female who covered every mistakes of the team! Boxing is a sport for a passionate guys like the two of you!" the white haired teen exclaimed as his eyes burn in passion.

"My sister isn't a male!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at his younger twin "Ah!(Yeah!) And it prove me that even a passionate woman exist!" The male wholeheartedly agreed as his eyes burn with passion scaring Tsuna to his core while Yuuki remained quiet and rub her lower abdomen, as her delicate brows furrowed.

"Can you see that Tsuna, Yuuki? That is the star od Madison Square Garden!" pointing at nowhwe in the middle of the bright day sky "That kind of star doesn't exist." Yuuki bluntly stated causingTsuna to sweatdrop "The home of the world championship match of boxing! Reach for that star, Sawada's!" The teen encouraged grabbing the twins shoulders.

"Onii-chan!" a soft voice called from behind interrupting the white haired teen while Yuuki immediately brighten up.

"What is it, Kyoko?" -White haired teen asked.

"Yoko-chan! Mornin'!" -Yuuki enthusiastically greeted.

"Kyoko?" Tsuna questioned staring at the white haired teen thinking on how tha teen called her as if he knows Kyoko since forever, turning behind he saw Kyoko running towards their direction "Mou! You left your bag on the street!" Kyoko chided before smiling happily at Yuuki "Good morning, Yuuki-chan!"

"Oh, sorry sorry!" the teen said as he received his bag "Ah, Good morning to you too, Tsuna." Kyoko greeted as she finally noticed Tsuna's presence.

"Eh? Ah, G-Good morning." Tsuna stuttered in response. "Why are you two with my brother?" Kyoko asked smiling at the twins "By 'Onii-chan' you mean..." Tsuna trailedwondering. "Kyoko is the younger sister that I've been talking about." The teen stated "You're in the same class as the Sawada's, right?" he asked.

 _'K-Kyoko-chan's onii-chan? I would like to say I can't believe it if I wasn't doubting if Yuuki is my sister...'_ Tsuna thought sweatdroping as he watch Kyoko chided the older teen with Yuuki answering bluntly.

"Onii-chan, you didn't trap them and bother them, did you?" Kyoko asked eyeing her brother suspiciously "Of course/not." Yuuki and the teen answered at the same time telling different answers. "Yuuki-chan, Tsuna-kun, you don't have to my brother's talk about boxing." Kyoko suggested earning a nod from the twins.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduced myself! I'm the leader of Namimori Middle School's boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei!" The white haired teen which is now called Ryohei yelled as a imaginary fire erupted behind heim before it change into a cliff near the sea "MY MOTTO IS ' **EXTREME** '!" he yelled in much more louder voice causing Yuuki's ears to twitch and step back a little.

"Nii, he's too intense." Yuuki commented "Right? He's always passionate about it." Kyoko agreed giggling at the twins reaction "I'll bring you into the boxing club! Sawada Yuuki! Sawada Tsuna!" he announced loudly "And Sawada Yuuki will be the first female boxer in the whole school!" he proclaimed proudly at the entrance grabing Yuuki's shoulder.

"You can't force them, nii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed as she tried, keyword _tried_ to save Yuuki and Tsuna "I'm not forcing them! Right, Sawada Yuuki!?" he yelled loudly traping the petite brunette at the pillar of the gate leaning closer to her face "...Um..Well..." Yuuki stuttered as tears started swelling in her eyes making her innocent doe eyes gleam more, stopping Ryohei, who was currently oblivious at two dark auras spreading from different places, one coming out near them and one low dark aura coming out from the air.

"What the hell are you doing dumba**? Can't you see my sister is sensitive today?" Tsuna asked, not bothering to cover his aura as his words fall into the deaf ears of Ryohei who was currently back away with a slight blush on his tanned cheeks "I-I'll wait for you two at the gym after school." Ryohei stated and ran away, leaving the grumpy Tsuna behind.

"My brother is really rough, isn't he? But he's actually really nice. But you two are really amazing. I'm feeling sort of happy about it, too. I haven't seen my brother that happy before." Kyoko energetically said as she gaze where her brother disappear _'Sorry, Kyoko-chan, I like you and all...but no is a no.'_ Tsuna thought, just imagining his sister suddenly grow muscular isn't just right.

* * *

 **Air Ballon**

* * *

Watching from his binoculars in the air, Reborn was riding the air ballon, he watch the twins pass by the main gates before removing the binoculars from his eyes "It's going as planned." he stated shrugging off the feeling he felt earlier, as he continued to watch the twins entered the school entrance door, his eyes caught sight of three males near the bushes and he promptly enhance his hearing to eavesdrop at their conversation.

"The top idol of Namimori Middle School, Sawada Tsunayuuki-sama." one of the males said as the three sigh dreamily just by seeing Yuuki walk from afar. "Ushuishuishui." the male on top chuckled as a plan formed on his mind while Reborn looked down on them from the air, his lips forming a thin line as he felt another tightening sensation on his chest but shrug it off once again since his only conclusion is currently impossible in his mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammars! 😂✌ ️**

 **Ciao~**


	19. Target 8 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ISN'T MINE~!**

 **Author: Hey ya~! I'm starting to give all of you a late updates aren't I? Well then let me change the way I update?** **From now on I'll start updating in either friday or saturday starting from next week since the school is getting busier and the only days that I don't have one is friday and saturday.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **EXTREME! Passionate Big Brother! [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Boxing Club**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Nii-chan, come on~! Just give it a look!" Yuuki pleaded as she drag her older twin, trying, _trying_ to enter the Boxing club. "Why do we have to? We won't join anyway." Tsuna stated as he remained unmoved in his spot "But Yoko-ch-" Yuuki's sentence was cut off by the door, that loudly slide open.

"OH! I've been waiting for you, Sawadas!" Ryohei exclaimed energetically while blushing a little when he spotted Yuuki right next to Tsuna before harshly grabbing the twins, taking them inside.

* * *

"We're not here to join." Tsuna bluntly stated, then a loud whistle caught Yuuki's and Tsuna's attention "* _Whistles*_ We've been waiting, Hime, Tsuna!" Takeshi chirped, smiling happily at the twins. "Ara? Why is everyone in here?" Yuuki inquired tilting her head in puzzlement.

"I told them too." a velvet voice whispered in her ears as Yuuki felt a familiar body heat entering her personal bubble.

"So it's **your** fault! And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tsuna exclaimed pointing at Reborn's arms that was snaked around Yuuki's waist while his chins was atop of her head nonchalantly nuzzling Yuuki's fluffy chocolate brown hair in respond earning a huge tick mark from Tsuna. _'This b*stard..'_ Tsuna thought as his lips twitch in annoyance.

"Souda! Gokudera was here too, but he suddenly felt sick." Takeshi stated, momentarily distracting Tsuna as his eyes caught notice of how weird the stare that Bianchi was giving his younger twin _'What's wrong with her? Is that...envy?'_ Tsuna thought before an image of Hayato clutching his stomach in the nurse office pops on his mind causing him to sweatdrop.

"Thahaha! Sawadas! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thai to see you!" Ryohei energetically yelled earning the twins attention "Elder from Thai?" Yuuki asked, taking note of the sudden disappearance of Reborn's warmth.

"AH(YEAH)! THIS IS ELDER PAOPAO!" Ryohei shouted pointing at the rail of the ring where Reborn was currently leaning, both his arms spread on the ropes.

Reborn was wearing a red shorts that reached his knees, without a top, showing his pack abs and his slender yet muscular figure. Wearing a blue boxing gloves and shoes. "Pao~" Reborn voiced out in a husky voice earning different reaction to his amusement and slight disappointment.

( **A/N** : I wonder why~?)

Tsuna gaped in awe, Yuuki remain the same like Takeshi, smiling happily, while Bianchi blushed a thousand or shades. "I want to see the crazy fight between the new club members and the leader of this club." Reborn stated smirking seductively at Yuuki's direction. Instead of blushing like Reborn probably wanted, Yuuki just gave Reborn her usual smile causing Reborn's smirk to twitch unnoticeably.

On the other hand, Tsuna noticed the exchange and immediately interrupted, letting Takeshi and the kids to catch the currently Bianchi.

"I'm not going to fight." Tsuna stubbornly responded "Go to the Madison Square Garden star and make Kyoko happy." Reborn stated causing Tsuna to think a little before shaking his head stubbornly in response "Ja~ I'm gonna do it~!" Yuuki chirped and effectively making Ryohei perk up "OH! SUCH A PASSION FOR A WOMAN!" Ryohei loudly yelled nodding his head in a somewhat approval manner.

"Yosh! We should start sparring to measure your true power!" Ryohei energetically added as Tsuna openly gaped at him "Oi, Wait a minute. Are you seriously going to fight Yuu-chan!?" Tsuna loudly inquired pointing at Ryohei who ignored him and skid happily towards the changing room.

"DON'T IGNORE ME DUMBSH*T!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down, Onii-chan/Tsuna."

"Who the hell would be calm when his sister will fight!?"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. It won't come out like this if you accepted the fight in the first place." Master PaoPao/Reborn stated throwing Yuuki a piece of orange tank top and a white knee shorts. "Wear that." Master PaoPao/Reborn ordered. Yuuki gave a mock salute and left.

* * *

"We're ready." Bianchi informed as she walk towards the ring together with Yuuki "Let's go, Yuuki! I won't go easy on you!" Ryohei yelled across the ring, earning a enthusiastic chirp from Yuuki "I don't know how to box though!"

"The match will begin." Master PaoPao stated, soon followed by Haru's yelled "FIGHT!"

As soon as the bell rang, Ryoohei advanced forward and jabbed repeatedly left and right while Yuuki dodged each of his jabs but was caught off handed when Ryohei increased the speed of his jabs causing Yuuki to yelps and falls down. "YUUKI/MOM/Hime!" Tsuna, Lambo and Takeshi shouted in alarm "What's wrong? Don't play around. Fight for real!" Ryohei yelled pointing his fist at Yuuki's face, completely focused on the fight and forget that Yuuki was a amateur in boxing.

"Eh? But I'm fighting for real." Yuuki informed as she slowly stood up unable to noticed a incoming hit on her gut "Kya!" Yuuki yelps in pain while her body hit the rope _'! Ow, owie...That punch hurts..I think my m. cramps started to hurt more.'_ Yuuki thought, rubbing circles in her stomach "You haven't accepted me yet. You're just playing around because you haven't accepted me as worthy." Ryohei stated, gritting his teeth.

"It's not that she haven't accepted you! She just don't know how to box! Stop being delusional, DUMB*SS!" Tsuna yelled on the sidelines "AAAUUGHH!" Ryohei loudly shouted in disappointment, not hearing what Tsuna yelled from the sidelines.

"Fight with your dying will." Reborn stated, pointing the barrel of his gun at Yuuki "But that won't be fair." Yuuki voiced out, frowning at Reborn's idea _'Fighting with an amateur isn't fair too, brat.'_ Reborn thought before changing his aim to Ryohei, who was obliviously watching what's happening "Then what about this." Reborn stated pulling the trigger and the bullet hit Ryohei's forehead.

"Iep! Is he okay?" Yuuki asked, looking down at Ryohei's fallen body as it glowed. Soon Ryohei stand up with a familiar glowing flames in his forehead causing Yuuki's eyes to widen "NO WAY! NO F*CKING WAY! YOU JUST HIT THE DUMBSH*T WITH A DYING WILL BULLET!" Tsuna yelled in panic, spilling out random profanities from his mouth.

"What is it, Sawada? Let's continue." Ryohei stated as if he was never been hit by the dying will bullet "Why didn't he became like nii-chan?" Yuuki whispered, snapping out of her trance.

* * *

 **Telepathy**

* * *

 _'Don't tell me that if you hit a person that already has a dying will, the dying will bullet doesn't work?' -Tsuna_

 _'So for short, Sasagawa-san is already in his dying will mode from the start.' -Yuuki_

 _'Sasagawa Ryohei is an amazing guy.' -Reborn_

 _'REBORN! *Sigh* I won't bother asking how you entered now. But still having a dying will from the start...He's really an extreme guy. So Yuuki be careful.' -Tsuna_

 _'Aye' Aye' Capt'n~!' -Yuuki_

 _'By the way, you're next Baka-Yuuki. If you both get hit, then you're equal. Fair enough?' -Reborn_

 _'Okie dokie~ Bye~' -Yuuki_

 _'Chaos.' -Reborn_

 _'Be careful. Wait you'll f*cking hit her with dying will!?' -Tsuna_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

* **BANG** *

 _'Ah-hah, At this moment I felt regret. Not because I can't refuse Yoko-chan's brother, but it's because I never had a strength to fought back and stand for myself.'_ Yuuki thought as her back hit the ground and a vibrant orange flames lit up on her forhead, her eyes glimmering with determination causing Reborn to smirk, "It's dying will time~"

" **Reborn!** I refuse to back down without a fight!" Yuuki yelled standing up in determination "Hime!" Takeshi happily yelled "That's right mom! Kill that sh*-!" Lambo's sentence was cut off by I-pin's hand suddenly covering his mouth. "H-Her clothes didn't get torn into pieces." Tsuna said in relief. "I already thought this would happened so I asked my accomplices to made the shirt and shorts from the special fabric." Reborn stated.

"I won't ask you any small questions! That's because I believe we can talk through our fist!" Ryohei yelled as he entered his fighting stance "Hai! Men should talk with their fist!" Yuuki agreed as she do the same.

"CHOTTO! You're a girl Yuu-chan!" Tsuna yelled from the sidelines as he watched Yuuki dodge Ryohei's incoming punch "Yeah, That's the movement! EXTREME RIGHT STRAIGHT!" Ryohei yelled throwing a strong punch toward Yuuki, who fluidly dodge Ryohei's punch.

"You dodged my extreme right straight! I'm really impressed with you now! Join our club, Yuuki-san!" Ryohei shouted in delight "Sorry but I refuse!" Yuuki exclaimed and a cycle begun.

"JOIN! JOIN! JOIN!"

"No! No! Sorry but No!"

"Hime sire is amazing to be able to dodge so much. But that rush isn't something you see everyday." Takeshi stated as he watch the intense fight happening on the ring and Bianchi nodded in agreement.

"Join! Join! Join! JOIN!"

"DA-KA-RA! I REFUSE!" Yuuki snapped giving Ryohei an uppercut to his chin, throwing Ryohei out of the ring "...Tsuna, Remind me not to anger Hime too much." Takeshi stated while Tsuna on the other hand gave him a twitching assurance smile.

"I really like you now, Yuuki-san!" Ryohei trailed and Tsuna and Takeshi gave him a suspicious glance "Your boxing sense is platinum! Let's finish this! IF I WIN PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE TO ASK YOU OUT!" Ryohei loudly yelled causing Tsuna to spit out his saliva, Takeshi's smile to twitch, Bianchi perking up and Reborn's hand to twitch a little but too bad the moment was cut by a loud banging of the door.

* **BAM** *

From the door Hana and Kyoko immediately run to Ryohei's side as the Karate club members enter the room "Gahahaha! Get ready, Sawada Tsuna! Sasagawa Ryohei!" Ooyama exclaimed getting a different expressions fro the older brothers _'Who the hell is he?'_ Tsuna thought while Ryohei yelled in shock "Ooyama!"

"So you're Sasagawa Ryohei and Sawada Tsuna? From what my little brother says, one is pretty tough while one is a wimp." The older Karate member stated smiling cockily "Eh? By little brother you mean..." Takeshi trailed pointing at the younger Ooyama "NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL KARATE CLUB LEADER, OOYAMA DAIGOROU!" The elder Ooyama proudly proclaimed. "COME AND FACE ME NOW!" he added.

"Sawada! If we win this, your sister is part of Karate club!" -younger Ooyama

"THE F*CK YOU SAID!?" -Tsuna

"As for Sasagawa you'll willingly remove her from your club when we win!" -younger Ooyama

"That's right. These monkeys keep saying how they want Yuuki to be their manager, they even bug us today." Hana stated in annoyance "Even back when I was here, the Karate club has just been full of sweaty guys! How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like manager?" the elder Ooyama asked as he hug his younger brother. "This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!" The elder Ooyama exclaimed in determination.

"Fix your sh*tty face and some flowery-like manager might join your club." Tsuna darkly stated as he stopped the you ger Ooyama from grabbing Yuuki's wrist "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsuna asked gripping tightly at the younger Ooyama's wrist, practically breaking it, causing the younger Ooyama to break in cold sweats _'Why m'I scared? He's just 'Dame-Tsuna'!'_ Ooyama thought.

"AH!" A loud yelp of pain catch every occupants attention "Gokudera!/Hayato?" Takeshi and Bianchi chorused as they saw Hayato's figure leaning on the door "If it's for Hime, I won't care if my sister is here!" Hayato exclaimed clutching his stomach.

"What do we do, Reborn?" Bianchi asked Reborn, who currently has a funny unreadable expression "Well, just (kill them) fight them as you wish." Reborn nonchalantly approved and everyone entered into their battle stances.

"Let's go. **POISON COOKING!** " Bianchi yelled and everyone entered the so called battlefield " **EXTREME RUSH!** " Ryohei shouted punching a karate member repeatedly " **Sorya!** " Takeshi yelled smoothly dodging all the attacks. " **Gyoza fist!** " I-pin exclaimed hitting two karate members.

"Poison cooking!" Binachi yelled throwing a bunch of poison at the karate members " **TAKE THIS!** " Hayato shouted as he fluidly put dynamites on the karate clubs sash " _Pick-Pocket Bomb._ " Hayato coolly stated as his dynamites exploded one by one.

"Uwah~ Everyone's so strong~!" Yuuki complimented as she watch the fight, enjoying it quite well behind the younger Ooyama "URRRYA! HAH!" the elder Ooyama screamed as he _tried_ to punch Ryohei " **EXTREME CORKSCREW PUNCH!** " Ryohei yelled knocking the elder Ooyama out.

Seeing that they're losing the younger Ooyama tried to escape dragging Yuuki with him but too bad the older brother was still gripping on his wrist "And where do you think your're going~?" Tsuna inquired as his upper faced started to shadowed "I won't let you get in the way!" The younger Ooyama exclaimed and raised his fist to punch Tsuna, who dodged mm away from his face and punch back _hard,_ hitting Ooyama square on his face knocking Ooyama out.

"No one mess with my sister, Dumbsh*t." Tsuna stated and Hayato immediately cheered from the sidelines "As expected of Juudaime!"

* * *

Minutes have passed since they defeated the Karate club "It seems that the unity of the Family became stronger." Reborn stated appearing in his usual suit and fedora "Family? What the Family thing?" Ryohei asked out of curiosity causing Reborn to look at him then back at the twins.

"A passionate guy like him is needed, too." Reborn stated almost reluctantly which goes unnoticed by everyone except Yuuki and Bianchi.

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

"We won't give up! Someday we'll get ourselves a hot girl!" The elder Ooyama stated, anime crying together with all the karate club members "Hot female herbivore?" A velevet voice inquired getting the karate clubs attention and make all of the members shivered in fear "Hiba...ri...san..." the elder Ooyama stuttered as he stared at Kyoya who was leaning on the wall as if waiting for them.

"Just like the older herbivore said, fix your herbivorous sh*tty face of yours first." Kyoya stated scaring the sh*t out of the karate club causing them to run away in fear as they apologize.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings! Thanks for the patience XD By the way I'll update the 'My Son Is Mao-chan!?' Beelzebub fanfic next!**

 **Ciao~**


	20. Target 9 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

 **Author: Hello~! I'm pretty sure some of you have noticed that I've been putting the manga and anime events together, right? So my chapters aren't the same in the anime, but if you didn't like it just tell me. Also for those who's been waiting for the other characters to show up, it'll take quite a while so please wait a little bit more.**

 **WARNING: Profanities, Unbeta and OOC**

* * *

 **The Senior Boss Thinks Of His Family![Part1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Yuuki happily skips steps while humming "Why do you look so happy?" Tsuna asked as he walk few 3 meters behind his younger twin "Hm~? I dunno but I feel like we'll meet someone new today~🎶" Yuuki hummed turning to her older twin, walking backwards "Really? I bet it's only Reborn waiting for us at home. And even if we meet a new person...it's probably another person that escaped mental." Tsuna stated as his expression turn pale.

"Maybe we should run away..." Tsuna said, thoughtfully "Ahaha~ Nii-chan if we ran away where will we live? And do you think we _can_ even ran away?" Yuuki inquired, laughing merrily at her brother "You have a po-!? Yuuki look out!" Tsuna voiced out pointing behind her causing her to automatically look behind her and bump into a large man in all blacks suits. "Sorry~!" Yuuki loudly apologized as she sat still on the floor.

Fast in action, Tsuna immediately appeared beside Yuuki holding her shoulder and keep his guard up as soon as the all the people in black glance at them. Instead of attacking them like Tsuna thought the guys in suit created a path for Yuuki and Tsuna.

"Welcome home, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi and Mas-Lady Sawada Tsunayuuki." every person in black suits greeted and bowed 90 degrees, shocking Tsuna, who help Yuuki to stand up "Go ahead." a man in suit encouraged "Hai~ Arigatou~!" Yuuki chirped in agreement causing the guys in suit to smile at her while Tsuna reluctantly agreed and walk in the middle of the guys in black in caution holding Yuuki's wrist.

As soon as they reached the most end of the line which is their gate, Tsuna ran in full speed together with Yuuki slamming the door close.

* * *

* **BANG** *

"We're home~!" Yuuki announced removing her shoes "Ara, Welcome home, Yuu-chan, Tsu-kun." Nana greeted from the kitchen's door before informing "We have a guest." and Tsuna immediately stomp upstairs leaving his sister, trailing behind him.

* * *

Arriving in front of their room, Tsuna hastily opened the door "Reborn! What did you do now!?" Tsuna yelled in frustration which soon turn into fear when he saw another two men in black glaring at him "Tadaima~Do you by chance want some tea?" Yuuki asked noticing that there isn't any drinks nor biscuits in the table clearly unaffected by the men's intimidating glare causing Tsuna to sweatdrop but stood in front of his younger twin covering her in their visions.

"Okaeri, Yuuki." Reborn stated sitting on a chair inside the room. "Yo, head of the Vongola." a friendly, high-pitched but masculine voice greeted, coming from a unfamiliar large black revolving chair in the middle of the room "I've come all the way from Italy to visit." with that said the revolving chair slowly spin making the person sitting on it visible in their view.

"I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Family. My name's Dino" He introduced, sitting on the chair was a tall young man with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a green-and-black jacket with a furry collar over a black shirt.

Dino narrowed his eyes quietly assessed Tsuna's features before laughing "Pfft * _Laughs_ * This is no good." Dino stated, standing up from his sit and walk towards Tsuna, still not noticing Yuuki. Tsuna backed away gently pushing his sister behind him to hide her more as Dino started to bluntly told insulting words.

"You have no aura."

"You don't look daring."

"You have no drive, and there's no anticipation about you." Dino bluntly stated as lazily he stared at Tsuna. "Your legs are short, too. Yo have no money, and no power." Reborn cut in causing Tsuna's blush to darken as his eyebrow twitched "He looks unlucky, too. He has 0% talent as a boss." Dino added and Reborn nodded in agreement while the two more occupants laugh.

 _'A complete stranger is making fun of me.'_ Tsuna thought "But he has a passable traits too." Reborn stated and caught Dino's curiosity "Like?"

"Just like you he's clumsiness disappears and become more dependable when it comes to protecting his twin." Reborn answered getting a 'Hmm.' in response from Dino "Speaking of his twin, where is ' _he_ '?" Dino asked finally noticing that he never once saw Tsuna's younger twin in the room.

"Here~ Here~!" A sudden hand pops out in Tsuna's back enthusiastically waving, announcing its presence to Dino "* _Laughs_ * You're younger twin sure have a feminine voice, looks like ' _he_ ' still haven't gone to puberty yet." Dino said, laughing as he circled to look at Tsuna's back.

"Let's see~ Let's se-..." Dino's enthusiastic teasing atmosphere disappeared as soon as his eyes caught sight of the petite female long haired brunette with a large doe caramel innocent eyes, fair porcelain skin, heart shaped face structure, pointy nose and a smiling rosy lips every part of the features screaming 'I'M A GIRL DUMB*SS!' well exclude the dumb*ss part.

* _Blinks_ *

* _Blinks back_ *

* _Blinks_ *

* _Blinks back_ *

* _Blinks_ *

* _Blinks back_ *

"Y-Y-You're a girl?" Dino dumbly asked and Yuuki smiled at Dino nodded in confirmation, causing Dino to subconsciously poke her cheeks to confirm it to himself "Don't poke her in weird places." Reborn stated pointing the barrel of his gun at Dino's temple.

"Her cheeks doesn't count! Anyway no one told me about this!?" Dino exclaimed in panic "How come you never send me any information about the younger one? I embarrassed myself thinking she's a ' _he_ '." Dino complained, blushing, only to get a slurping of espresso and happy laugh in response.

"Reborn! Who are these guys?" Tsuna asked slapping Dino's hand away "Dino is the senior pupil of the two of you." Reborn answered. "You mean like a Senpai?" Yuuki asked cutely tilting her head and Reborn nodded tilting his fedora, Dino blushed while Tsuna glared _'Another potential trash.'_ Tsuna bitterly thought.

( **A/N** : Is it just me or I think Xanxus and Tsuna will get along well.)

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

* * *

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola 10ths. Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss." Dino admitted smiling wearily while Tsuna's eyes twitched, not listening to what Dino was saying and keep glaring at Reborn "Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn said, but Tsuna still made no reaction and continued to glare at Reborn.

"Really?" Yuuki asked as she nonchalantly swing her legs unaffected by her position which was coincidentally the cause why Tsuna was glaring heatedly at Reborn. As for the position, Yuuki was currently sitting on Reborn's lap with his hand snaked around her waist while the other was holding a cup of espresso as Yuuki nonchalantly nibble a biscuit (bribed by Reborn.)

"Reborn's lesson were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die." the blonde said, paling slightly as he remembered the events that happened in the past "Thanks to him I'm now in charge of 5,000 Families. The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you two, so I saw him off." Dino stated with a slight disappointment.

"I don't have any intention to be a Mafia boss. So I don't mind if you take Reborn back with you. Actually go take him with you." Tsuna stated slamming his hands on the table and Dino narrowed his eyes and glared at Tsuna, who jump back in response.

"Pfft! * _Laughs_ * Just like Reborn says. The older twin was exactly just like I used to be." Dino trailed and stared at Reborn in dejection.

"* _Sigh_ * Put that aside, back then I also have no interest in taking the seat of the boss. There's no good guys in the Mafia, after all." Dino said truthfully "You're wrong. There are some good guys in Mafia! Like, Haya-chan, and you!" Yuuki cut in getting a smile from Dino at her naivety. "Also Re-chan!" Yuuki added pointing her thumbs at Reborn causing Dino to pale greatly but soon turn back to its natural color and look at Reborn in confusion when he didn't do anything at all. _'Is it because she's one of his charge?'_ Dino thought.

"Or maybe Re-chan is a super great person that's why you didn't turn into a bad person~!" Yuuki chirped unknowingly raising a certain someones ego.

"Certainly. But if you still say you'll never do it..." Dino trailed as he put his hand inside his jacket before blinking in confusion "Are? Are? Where's Enzo?" Dino asked himself panicking as he search his whole body for the thing that called 'Enzo.'

"He's right here." Reborn's voice snapped Dino out of his panic stated and stared at 'Enzo' who was currently resting at Yuuki's shoulder together with Leon "S-Since w-when?" Dino muttered, openly gaping as he didn't feel Enzo moving at his jacket nor leaving. "Look's like I left you too early, Dame-Dino." Reborn stated in feign disappointment.

"You mean this cute turtle is Enzo?" Yuuki asked, finishing her biscuit before tooking hold of Enzo, giving him to Dino "Yeah, his name is Enzo. When I asked for Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead." Dino said, smiling at the turtle in his hands before taking a glance at Reborn "Leon is my partner, after all." Reborn stated petting Leon who was currently still resting on Yuuki's shoulder. _'So it isn't just because she's his charge..If he let her touch Leon then they must have a close relationship. Reborn isn't someone who'll just let anyone touch what he claim as_ _ **his**_ _, it even took me years just to touch Leon's tail.'_ Dino gloomily thought remembering the years when he attempt to touch Leon.

On the other hand Tsuna watched the scene with a twitching eye _'How the hell is Yuu-chan blending well?'_ he thought at the same time the door creaked open "The Broccoli Monster is scary." I-pin said running inside the room with Lambo chasing her from behind "Be careful or you'll trip." as soon as Yuuki said that Lambo tripped and accidentally remove the pins of the grenade he's been carrying, sending it to the window.

"* _Gasp!*_ Dino-san! your friends are still outside! I haven't let them in yet!" Yuuki exclaimed remembering Dino's subordinates waiting outside.

"You guys! Get down!" Dino ordered jumping out of the window taking out his whip, skillfully tying the grenades and throw it in the air, exploding as soon as he perfectly landed on the ground.

Yuuki stood up from Reborn's lap and looked up before looking at Dino in admiration "So cool~!" Yuuki voiced out and caught Tsuna's attention, well he must admit even him, Tsuna think that's cool but..."Tsk, show off." Tsuna grumbled. "A boss is someone who put his life on the line for his subordinates. Do you understand?" Reborn stated leaning on the windows rail.

"Don't just try to connec-"

"But he still has a long way to go." Reborn added cutting Tsuna off "Dino, you're staying here tonight. _On the other rooms._ I've already gotten permission from Maman." Reborn ordered coolly looking down at Dino.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reads and the favs! YAY~! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spells! See ya next week in the next chaps!**

 **Ciao~**


	21. Target 9 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

 **Author: Hey ya~! Dears, I would like to inform you that this will really turn into a RebornxYuukixKyoya based on the votings and I'm sure you'll know by how the story is progressing, I'm sure you'll know who have a higher votes. Also there's still a hint about AllxYuuki. Btw the votings is still open~! Ciao~**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **The Senior Boss Thinks Of His Family![Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Saa~! Everyone, eat up," Nana encouraged. Everyone followed her lead and immediately dug into their own food. "Wah! It's so good!" Dino exclaimed in glee.

Yuuki smiled around her own mouthful as praises echoed around the table. She remembered the days when many of these chairs were empty, leaving only her onii-chan and okaa-san to keep her company. The pleased look on her okaa-san's face made Yuuki smile wider and giggle. _'I never thought a simple dinner could be this happy before,'_ she thought cheerfully, unaware of the knowing smirk a certain fedora-wearing man was wearing.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, my imouto and cute little brother?" Dino asked, smiling down at the twins.  
Tsuna didn't even register Dino calling him "little brother". No, Tsuna's grinded to a halt as two words repeated like a broken record: _'my imouto…my imouto…my imouto…'._

"Imouto?" Yuuki voiced.

Dino nodded gleefully. "Ah! Since I'm the older pupil, like a senpai! You can call me 'Onii-chan', Imouto!" Another unknowing mistake on Dino's part.

"Are you trying to steal my place, b*stard?" Tsuna asked fiercly and Dino blinked and dumbly replied, "Eh?"  
"I despise repeating things," Tsuna stated darkly, his small form glowering from across the table. Dino mouthed a "huh", annoying Tsuna to his core. "Tsk. Why do you want to be Yuu-chan's brother? You're just an old man! An old man that should just shut the f*ck up and quit trying to get innocent girls to call him _'onii-chan_ '," Tsuna snapped.

Reborn put his chopsticks down, causing Dino to perk up in hope, which quickly turned into fear as Reborn impassively said "May you rest in peace." Reborn clapped his hands and then returned to his meal, seemingly uncaring of his former pupil's fate.

Fortunately for Dino, he was saved by the twins' mother. "Language, Tsu-chan," Nana said strictly, causing Tsuna to back down.

"O-oh, yeah, d-do Tsuna and Yuuki have a Family yet?" Dino asked, shaken by his so-called cute younger brother's change of personality.

"Right now there's only Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospects are Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei," Reborn answered. "Those are just our friends and senpai," Tsuna argued stubbornly. "Nee~ Re-chan, you said you were teaching Dino-san before us, right? Why did you come here when it seems like you were doing better with Dino-san?" Yuuki asked in curiosity.

"The Vongola Family is the center of our Family alliances. They are prioritized over all other Families," Dino answered instead.

"Woa~ Vongola must be amazing~!" Yuuki said in awe. She was then distracted by the mess on Dino's face. "Ara? Dino-san, you've spilled so much," she said. Dino blushed in embarrassment and lowered his face in shame. "Lame," Tsuna said dryly.

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless," Reborn explained. His amusement died a quick death and he glared dangerously as Dino began to blush for a different reason; Dino was blushing not for the rude comments, but because Yuuki cupped Dino's cheeks with her soft hands.

Tsuna joined in the glare session, but Dino was completely oblivious as Yuuki cleaned the sticky rice from his face. The heavy atmosphere mostly returned to normal as Yuuki retracted her hands, but Tsuna was still glaring hard enough to put a shiver down Dino's spine. Reborn's face was strangely blank.

"He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the Family. Without his subordinates his reflexes decrease greatly. Just like you, Tsuna. You're a wimpy, spineless, cowardly brat when the fight doesn't have anything to do with your twin," Reborn said, mouth gradually curving into his regular smirk.

Tsuna snorted. "What's that? Is that like the ultimate Boss predisposition? So lame," Tsuna insulted, not bothering to hide his dislike and clearly enjoying making Dino fidget nervously. _'Is it just me or are these two kind of cold towards me?'_ Dino thought. "Again with that Reborn? You believe in me, right Tsuna?" Dino asked hopefully. A sweat drop trailed down as Tsuna's face twisted even more. He turned to look at Yuuki. "Right, Yuuki?"

"I don't think Re-chan is lying," Yuuki answered with a smile. She put her chopsticks down, not noticing the growing smirk Reborn shot a disheartened Dino. "…It's just that I usually eat with a fork and knife, so I just can't use chopsticks well." Dino sulked as he saw that no one believed him.

"Lambo-san ate it all!" Lambo exclaimed. He hopped on Yuuki's lap cheerfully, causing Yuuki to giggle and hug him.

"Does Lambo-chan want to take a bath?" Yuuki asked. Lambo enthusiastically nodded, so Yuuki stood with Lambo cradled in her arms and left the room.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

* * *

Yuuki closed the door with a soft click before putting Lambo down and undressing. She wrapped a towel around her petite form and helped Lambo wiggle out of his onesie. Once they were both ready, they turned to look into the tub. What they saw startled a scream from them both.

* * *

 **Dining Room**

* * *

" **KYAAA/GAAAH!** "

Yuuki and Lambo's scream resounded down the hallway to the dining room, alarming the three males occupying it.

"YUUKI?! LAMBO?!" Tsuna shouted in alarm, perfectly recognizing the voices. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dino shouted as he stood, only to trip on the rug the moment he made to run. _'So he really is a klutz,'_ Tsuna thought as he stood quickly and looked to the seat next to him. Reborn wasn't there. "Reborn? Reborn? Reborn?!" Tsuna called as he frantically ran down the hall. There was no sign of his Spartan tutor by the time he reached the bathroom door and slammed it open.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna opened the door, he blushed a thousand shades of red. Yuuki was sitting on the floor with the towel slipping down, water dripping from her hair and trailing down her body. _'I haven't seen Yuu-chan's b-…WHAT THE F*CK?! THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind, blushing an even deeper red as he forced himself to look away.

Upon his turn, he noticed a curious Dino trying to peek inside. Tsuna snarled and threw the dish soap bar at the b*st*rd's face, darkly pleased when it hit.

When Tsuna and Dino recovered and turned to look for the cause of the bathers' screams, Yuuki was wrapped with the black blazer of Reborn's suit. It was clearly too big for her, but that only helped to hide more of her body.  
"Yuu-chan, what's wrong here?" Tsuna asked, relieved that she was covered up. He had a strange moment of gratitude for Reborn, who was standing to the side.

His sibling smiled sheepishly in response and pointed at the tub, causing the two males to focus on the tub...in which an enlarged Enzo was staring back.

" **ROAR**!"

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in fear and grabbed fistfuls of his own hair in distress. "When did Enzo get away?" Dino asked, furrowing his brows and putting a hand on the handle of his whip.

Tsuna's face clearly communicated his incredulity, so Reborn explained. "Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water. At his biggest he could eat a whole house," he said as he grabbed a towel. He then dumped in on Yuuki's head and started drying her soft tresses. He easily ignored Tsuna's shouting and how Enzo was beginning to eat the tub.

"Re-chan, wouldn't it be dangerous for Enzo to eat the bathtub? Also, we wouldn't have a tub to take baths in," Yuuki muttered softly as Reborn ruffled her hair with the towel. "They'll manage," Reborn said. He was quite content to continue what he was doing, and Dino's incredulous looks as he did were the whipped cream on his cappuccino.

"I-pin's Gyozo Fist didn't work!" Tsuna yelled and got the duo's attention. "Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all," Reborn said. He stopped ruffling Yuuki's hair and removed the towel, leaving it messily arranged.

"Step back," Dino said firmly. "If I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone Family!" Dino exclaimed as he drew his whip. "Calm down, Enzo!"

When Dino's order was ignored, he attacked with his whip. This also proved unsuccessful when the whip hit Tsuna instead. "Sorry, I missed!" Dino said. Tsuna glared murderously in response. "Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates." Reborn looked on impassively as he rested his elbow on Yuuki's head.

"I ALREADY UNDERSTOOD THAT EARLIER!" Tsuna shouted as he rubbed his face.

Before anyone could stop her, Yuuki slipped out from under Reborn's arm to stand in front of the enlarged turtle. It eyed her dubiously and then roared in her face. To everyone's surprise, Yuuki happily roared back.

"Yuuki, that's dangerous!" Tsuna and Dino shouted. Reborn just looked on curiously.

"Yosh, yosh, Enzo-kun, would you mind sitting and returning to your normal size for me?" Yuuki asked, giving a dazzling smile. To Reborn's amusement, Enzo complied. "So~ How does he return to normal?" Yuuki asked.

"Enzo has to dry off," Reborn said. "I suppose it can't be helped. Leon, it's your turn." Reborn deftly wielded his animal partner as it turned into a large fan and dried the sponge-type turtle to the point it returned to its default state.

 _'I shouldn't have doubted seeing as how she can tame even Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna thought as he sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes such as the wrong grammar and spelling! Thank for the patience! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Ciao~**


	22. Target 9 Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo hitman reborn is not mineeee~!**

 **Author: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading and adding this story on you're favorites! Thank you for the reviews and please don't stop doing it! I'm really thankful for that! 😊😊🙌 ✌ ️**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **The Senior Boss Thinks Of His Family![Part 3]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Tweet_ * * _Tweet_ *

"We're leaving!" Yuuki chirped before she ran out with Tsuna. They immediately stopped as they faced the gate. Standing outside were numerous men in black suits. Upon getting the twins' attention, one of them broke off from the others and stood before them.

"Buon giorno, Yuuki-sama, Tsuna-sama. My name is Romario," the greeted with a respectful bow. "Hello too, Dino-nii's friends!" Yuuki greeted back. Tsuna grit his teeth, but said nothing about the '-nii' attachment due to the truce he made with Reborn.

"Why are you guys here?" Dino asked, voice husky with denied sleep. One of his eyes was closed as he leaned on the gate for support. "I didn't ask for a pick-up."

"No one's here to pick you up, Boss. We just happened to end up here after we wandered around," Romario lied. Truthfully, they had wanted to check on how their Boss was doing.

"* _Snorts_ * From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" Dino said in disbelief.

Yuuki smiled as the touching scene played out. _'Dino-nii's is so well-liked by his friends.'_

Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of one of her own friends who passed the gate with a scowl towards the men guarding it. Of course, Hayato's attitude did a quick 180 when he set eyes on them.

"Good morning, Hime-sama! Juudaime!" Hayato yelled in greeting as he stopped in front of the twins.

"Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna exclaimed. The protective brother narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the dynamite-loving mafioso. Hayato gave his masterfully crafted excuse: "I woke up early and decided to go for a walk. I wandered around and just happened to end up here!"

 _'Ara? He's saying the same thing! *Giggles* It seems that Onii-chan and I are well-liked too!'_ Yuuki thought happily.

"Tsuna-san! Yuuki-san! When I was wandering around, I somehow ended up here! I'm so lucky to see Tsuna-san in the morning!" Haru energetically chirped. _'...This is definitely stalking,'_ Tsuna thought darkly.

"Good morning! What are you guys doing?" Takeshi asked, stopping beside Hayato.

"Yo! Hurricane Bomb, right? This is the first time we met in person." Dino said with a smile. Hayato sized him up and glared at Dino as soon as he noticed Dino's tattoo. "You're...Bucking Horse Dino!" Hayato exclaimed, looking ready to fight if not for Yuuki suddenly clinging on his arm.

"Maa~ It seems like we're going to be late for school, so let's go~!" Yuuki announced as she dragged the blushing silver-haired puppy and her scowling brother with her.

As soon as Tsuna and Yuuki were out of earshot Dino turned to the others and pushed away from the fence, all signs of sloth falling away. "So that's the 10th Vongola Family. They're still kids." Dino muttered.

"It seems that you're interested." Reborn pointed out, noticing the shift in Dino's tone.

"I suppose," Dino said slowly. "They're…different, though. They'll need a lot of help."

"You think they're worth it?" Reborn questioned as he watched the group until they were out of sight.

"I don't know. The most important part of a Family is trust. If I don't see that, I won't consider them." Dino said firmly.

"Then, do you want to test them?" Reborn asked. Dino nodded, completely oblivious to Reborn's smirk as two plans formed on his mind.

"Ne, Reborn." Dino called out, oblivious to Reborn's fouling mood as his planning was interrupted. "Isn't 'not getting too attached to your charges' how you do things?" Dino asked. Reborn shot him a curious look, giving him permission to continue. "Well, I don't really know if it's just me but, aren't you getting attached to Yuuki?" Dino stated, remembering how Reborn interacted with Yuuki. It was unusual for Reborn to show anything other than annoyance and amusement - even to Bianchi!

Reborn said nothing in reply to that, much to Dino's disappointment. Instead, the World's Greatest Hitman let Dino in on the plans he'd made to test his cute little students.

* * *

"Haya-chan, you know Dino-nii?" Yuuki asked while walking in the middle of Hayato and Tsuna, still holding their arms.

"H-H-Hai. The Horse *sshole is well known since he was able to fix the financial problem left to the family by his predecessor. Now the Cavallone family is the third strongest in our alliance," Hayato explained, still blushing as he couldn't decide if he was worthy or unworthy for his Hime to cling onto him like this.

"Uwah~ Dino-nii is good at management, too." Yuuki said in amazement.

Tsuna, on the other hand, snorted "Pft * _Laughs_ * Horse *sshole..You did good there Gokudera-kun." Tsuna praised, obviously having stopped hearing the rest after the 'Horse *sshole.' It was, in his humble opinion, extremely fitting.

"Mou~ Nii-chan, that's rude! Isn't Dino-nii so cool?" Yuuki said.

"I don't like him." Tsuna and Hayato bluntly stated.

"Why?" Yuuki asked. She pouted cutely at the two males who had to look away away before answering.

"All older guys are my enemies." Hayato answered as a trail of blood dripped from his nose. He immediately wiped his face of the incriminating evidence before Yuuki could see it and focused resolutely on the pavement in front of him.

"How about you, Tsuna-nii?" Yuuki asked.

"Outside of us, all of humanity is my enemy," _'Especially those who steal your attention away from me'_ were the words left unsaid.

 _'...That's a lot of people.'_ Yuuki mused. _'Why so many?'_

"Aa, Tsuna!" Takeshi called as he stopped and looked back to them. "Did you do your homework?" he asked curiously.

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "HIEEEE, I FORGOT!"

"Ahahaha! Me, too. We can get scol-"

* **VROOOOM!** *

A suspicious red car zoomed in towards them at a reckless pace. One door opened and a rope emerged, tying itself at the twins' waists and pulling them inside the car.

"HIME! JUUDAIME!" - "Hime! Tsuna!" the boys yelled.

The two males readied themselves to chase the car before a stern, velvet voice and familiar tune stopped them. "Hold it."

 _'Midori Tanabiki Namimori no_

 _Dainaku~...🎶🎶'_

The Namimori anthem reverberated through the strangely empty street.

 _'It seems that Hibari was already informed. Him taking action wasn't part of the plan, but I can work with this.'_ Reborn thought as the Namimori anthem finished.

"That's the car of the Yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district." Reborn stated as he revealed himself. "You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates." Reborn added.

"We can't let him take care of it!" Hayato replied furiously. "There's no time for waiting! We've got to save Hime and Juudaime!"

"That's right. We'll leave the rest to you." Takeshi agreed before running with Hayato, heading towards the car's last seen direction.

* * *

In the car, Yuuki was still relaxed while Tsuna on the other hand was sitting as still and stiff as statues. As the car turned around the corner where Reborn and Haru were hidden, the back of the car was suddenly and viciously removed.

* ** _CRACK_** *

"W-What happened?" Dino stuttered and gaped open-mouthed at the missing back half of his car. His brown orbs found and clashed with a cold steel set which were glaring murderously at him. Dino shivered and hurried out of his car only for his face to immediately meet with steel cold metal.

While Kyoya would definitely like to bash his skull more, Yuuki's safety was the first priority. Kyoya left Dino on the ground before dodging Romario's fist. Raising his tonfa, he swung it and was about to make contact with Romario's unguarded side if not for a familiar voice that stopped him.

"Kyo-chan, STOP!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Kyoya froze and turned slightly toward her, keeping his prey in his peripheral vision.

"...Fluff ball." He grunted, eyes slightly softened as he saw no injuries were done to her.

"Why are you here?" Yuuki asked softly.

"Hn, I was informed that you were kidnapped by some useless herbivores," Kyoya replied.

Yuuki was about to say something to that, but Dino beat her into it.

"* _Laughs_ * I like them. They only thought of rescuing Yuuki and Tsuna. I won't say they're calm, though." Dino laughs.

"Rescuing the older herbivore? I could care less about him; I would rather save a piece of sh*t than him." Kyoya stated as he calmly assessed the situation. From how his fluff ball acted, it seemed that the yellow herbivore wasn't an enemy...for now.

 _'So, this is Hibari Kyoya...Just like Reborn said...'_ Dino thought as he sweated under the prefect's stare.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Bwahaha~! the chapter today was betaed! so no sorry sorry thingies and Thank you very much to Ie-maru-san! *Waves enthusiastically***

 **Ciao~**


	23. Target 9 Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo hitman reborn is not mineeee~!**

 **Author: Hey ya! I guess this is probably a late update XD Sorry about that especially to Jp-san! 😂👌 Thanks for waiting~! Don't worry as soon as I adjusted to my new schedule my updates will be like before~! 👌 👌**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC!**

* * *

 **The Senior Boss Thinks Of His Family![Part 4]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Haru smiled and felt a weight lift from her heart as she saw Tsuna and Yuuki, rescued and unharmed. "Tsuna-san! Yuuki-san! Both of you are all right. I'm so relieved!" Haru said. "What are you thinking, Dino-san!?" Tsuna complained. He rolled his shoulders, trying to relax the painful knot of tension that had been steadily building over their ride in the car.

Dino laughed as he rubbed his sore cheeks. "Sorry, sorry. I was testing your family."

"Testing?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head. "Ja~ the Momokyokai work for you guys then?"

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai; we just needed an enemy to test your underlings' resolve." Dino explained. "If your Family could not stand with you here in a controlled environment, they can't be trusted to have your backs. Loyalty is the most important thing for a Family to have."

"Boss, I'll be leaving." Romario informed. As soon as he earned a nod of approval from Dino, Romario entered the remaining, unbroken car and drove back to the Sawada Residence to report to the others.

"Yuuki, Tsuna, you must be happy. Your Family's resolve to be so strong so soon after meeting you means they think very highly of you," Dino said.

"They're not our 'Family'," Tsuna said, exasperated. "They're our friends."

"Ah, I forgot to tell you." Reborn's velvet voice caught everyone's attention, specifically a certain carnivore, who promptly threw his tonfa towards his so called 'Sh*tty old man' that he's been pissed off for a while now. "The Momokyokai is a real yakuza gang that's based in this town," Reborn said as he effortlessly dodged Kyoya's attacks.

"Re-chan! Kyo-chan! _Stop it_ , _right now_!" Yuuki chided, effectively freezing the two males on their tracks, much to Dino's surprise.

 _'Re-chan?'_ Kyoya thought, but then he remembered that that's how Yuuki called a certain infant. He observed Reborn's adult features, comparing them to his memory of the certain baby. Much to his displeasure, Reborn was just like his uncle, who recently turn into adult again. "Ex-infant," Kyoya grumbled, earning a smirk from Reborn at Kyoya's sharpness.

"What were you thinking, Reborn!? That isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on!" Dino exclaimed before grumbling "Geez, why do you always do extreme stuff like this?"

"Re-chan... It's not that I don't trust them, but what if Haya-chan and Taka-chan get hurt?" Yuuki voiced out in worry, only to get a soft snore in reply, indicating that Reborn was sleeping.

"He fell asleep!" Tsuna yelled in disbelief, worried about his friends. "He's not a baby anymore! What the hell?!"

"Nii-san, now's not the time. Let's go!" Yuuki said. Even if her instincts were telling her that her friends were alright, she can't help but worry about them. She ran quickly in what she thought was the right direction with Tsuna, Kyoya and Dino on her trail.

"Fluff ball. You're heading in the wrong direction." Kyoya grunted as he took hold of Yuuki's collar. "Ara? Kyo-chan Why are you still here?" Yuuki asked earning a blank stare from Kyoya.

"I'm following you, for I have to punish the Monjayaki for disturbing the peace of Namimori."

 _'It's Momokyokai.'_ Dino and Tsuna thought, sweat-dropping.

* * *

 **Momokyokai**

* * *

"It's so scary!" Tsuna voiced out as his eyes searched for possible exits in case he had to hide together with Yuuki and Dino while on the other hand Kyoya stared blankly at them before striding out and bashing the door open, much to the duos panic except for Yuuki, who just laugh since for the long time that they've spend time with each other, she has gotten used on how he do things.

To Dino and Tsuna's surprise, they weren't immediately swarmed by p*ssed off yakuza. Instead, they saw Hayato and Takeshi beating the crap out of the remains of the gang while threatening them. Hayato and Takeshi continued what they're doing for a while until Hayato's eyes caught sight of the twins. "Hime! Juudaime! Both of you are alright!" Hayato exclaimed, attitude flipping 180 as he nonchalantly tossed away the man that he was holding. Said man ran for the door like his life depended on it. No one stopped him.

"You don't seem hurt," Takeshi energetically said as soon as he saw his so called 'Hime-sama' and friend unharmed. Their happy reunion was interrupted as loud steps echoed through the room, indicating that many people entered while they were distracted.

"What the hell are you brats doing here?!" one gang member demanded. "You've insulted us," another member added, clearly not noticing Kyoya in the group.

The five males stood protectively in front of Yuuki, who was being eyed up by some of the more unscrupulous yakuza members.

"B*stards...They just keep showing up," Hayato grumbled.

"Ahaha! They're like cockroaches," Takeshi agreed.

Kyoya remained quiet, watching and wondering if the others were qualified as meat shields for Yuuki. He wanted badly to beat the yakuza in front of them, but that would leave her open to be ambushed from behind.

"Wait. They're at a different level from the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you." Dino said as he stood in front of the teens. He either ignored or was unaware of the furious glares that Hayato and Kyoya were shooting him. He took out a golden credit card and said "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this."

"Haha, don't be a dumb*ss. We'll take the money, but we won't let you leave," the man stated before giving off a suggestive smirk as he stared at Yuuki. "But if you leave hot-stuff here, we might let you," he added.

The atmosphere immediately darkened as a heavy energy filled the room, causing some of the fresher gang members to sweat and step back.

"So there's no deal. You even tried to invol-"

* **SMASH** *

" _For showing disrespect to a committee member and disrespectfully calling my Fluff-ball_ _by a_ _herbivorous word such as_ _'hot-stuff',_ **_I'll bite you to death._** " Kyoya said in a deadly cold tone, finally announcing his presence to the gang. "H-H-Hibari K-Kyoya!" a gang member yelled as every member quivered in fear. One member tried to run away, only for a small, almost feminine hand to grab his arm and stop him.

"Oi, oi, where did your _cockiness_ go? You got some guts trying to involve my sister here, _scum_." Tsuna said in a dark tone before giving the man a hard punch, effectively knocking him out.

" _*Sigh*_ They sure are scary when Yuuki is involved," Dino muttered. He took out his whip, slashing it, but only managed to accidentally hit Hayato, Takeshi and Tsuna. The whip didn't hit Yuuki, but only because Kyoya caught the whip on his tonfa.

"Golden herbivore, don't be useless more than you already are," Kyoya stated, glaring at Dino.

After that the fight started in earnest. Yuuki and Tsuna were each hit by a dying will bullet while the others watched their backs for any problems. Kyoya, seemingly fighting on his own, was also watching after Yuuki in case the herbivores screwed up again.

* * *

 **Sawada Household**

* * *

 **Noon**

* * *

"* _Laughs_ * I understand now. I can leave Tsuna and Yuuki to you guys," Dino said in approval. "Wait, don't say things like that," Tsuna protested. "I don't need you to tell me that. I'll always protect Hime." Hayato proudly proclaimed before adding "And Juudaime!"

 _'Is it just me or was that a second thought?'_ Tsuna thought while staring blankly at Hayato.

"It's good that you two weren't hurt. This is a pretty rough game," Takeshi stated.

" _*Giggles*_ Thanks for worrying, Haya-chan, Taka-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed gratefully, smiling warmly at the two males who blushed in response. "Huh? Where's Hibari?" Dino asked as he noticed the skylarks absence. "Oh, Chairman-san's on the roof," Yuuki said, causing Tsuna and Dino to sweat-drop.

"That b*stard! The hell is he trying to do, lurking around at Juudaime and Hime's sacred place!" Hayato yelled in protest.

" _*Laughs*_ You have a good family." Dino said before standing up and stretched "Then, I'm leaving now."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Yuuki was laying down on her bed blinking at the ceiling as a sudden thought reared it's head. "Re-chan," Yuuki called and got a 'Hm?' in response from Reborn, who was leaning on the railing of the window. "Before...You said that you lived for a long time, right?" Yuuki asked in curiosity.

"Aa(Yes)," Reborn shortly replied looking at the distance.

"Ja...Does that mean...you're a grandpa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brat, you have three seconds to run." Reborn stated in a calm tone. The sound of the safety of his gun being unlocked echoed through the room, strangely ominous for Yuuki, for she was used that when the safety of his gun was unlocked a strange feeling of being safe enetered her mind and body.

"Eh?" Yuuki voiced out, not really knowing what she did wrong since she just asked out of curiosity.

"3."

"Ehhh?"

"2."

"Re-chan? Did I do something wrong?"

"1."

As soon as Reborn finished saying '1' he jumped off his spot and lunged at Yuuki.

"Re-ch-IEK! KYAAAA!" Yuuki screamed before laughing uncontrollably. "Kyahahahhaa~!" Yuuki laughed harder as Reborn continuously ticked her sides in a fast pace. "Re-ch-! Hahahhaha! N-No m-more! _*Laughs*_ I-I'm soooowwiahahahha!" the brunette said in between her laughs.

As Yuuki laughed, Reborn finally stopped being bothered by what Dino said today. _'...I supposed there's nothing wrong with getting a little close to my 'charge'.'  
_

* * *

 _It merely started with curiosity,_

 _"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsunayuuki?"_

 _But it seems that behind the walls of ego_

 _there was a flower of love_

 _trying to blossom  
_

* * *

 **HEY YA! BTW I want to asked all of you...Who'll be Sawada Tsunayuuki's FIRST KISS! Vote ok?😂😂 I'll be waiting till next week! 😘 Sorry if the chapter was boring 😂✌ ️ Also thank you very much to Ie-maru-san!**

 **Ciao~**


	24. Target 10 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Heeeeyyyyyy~! It's been a while, neh? XD ANYWAY lets get to the point. I would like to inform you that the top of the current votings is...HIBARI KYOYA! YAY for those Hibari Kyoya fans all the way and for the people who ships KyoYuuki! BUT! For those who's Reborn, Hayato, Dino, Tsuna etc. fans there fear not cause THE VOTINGS IS NOT YET CLOSED! Sooo good luck and vote now cause before you know it a chapter will probably have a kissing scene~! For short it'll be a surprise chapter and I will not inform you about it XD**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **Life-Shortening Skullitis[Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Do your best, Haya-chan, Take-chan!" Yuuki shouted from the sidelines. Takeshi aimed for the goal, but Hayato blocked the ball and passed it to the oblivious Tsuna, who was currently thinking of how peaceful the day is…or was.

* **BONK** *

"Nii-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed in worry. She ran towards Tsuna together with the panicking Hayato.

"Are you alright, Juudaime? Do you have any injuries?" Hayato asked rapidly as Yuuki carefully lifted Tsuna's head. "How dare they hit the Juudaime! Who was the idiot that kicked that!?" Hayato yelled in anger.

"But it was you," Yuuki bluntly stated causing Hayato to blush in embarrassment.

"Please be careful next time and don't doze off nee, Nii-chan?" Yuuki said assisting the older twin while the other two males return to the game.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine, I just dozed off a litttttle-?" Tsuna was hit by a sudden pang of dizziness, causing him to lean his full weight on his little sister and groan miserably.

 _"That's so embarrassing! Have you ever kicked a soccer ball in your life?!"_ a high pitched voice said.

"Huh? Did someone say something?" Tsuna asked as he looked around. He turned to his younger twin who shook her head in response. By chance, Yuuki took a look at Tsuna's palm.

 _'A skull? Did nii-chan get a tattoo?'_ the female brunette thought before waving Tsuna's palm in his face. "When did you get this, Nii-chan?"

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SKULL!?" Tsuna yelled in horror as he stared at the strange symbol in the middle of his palm.

 _"That's so embarrassing! You thought the World Cup was a kind of cup noodle!"_

"Ah, it talks~!" Yuuki said in awe.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

"What the f*ck is this thing?" Tsuna grumbled staring down at his palm.

" **That's**..." a dark and low voice echoed behind him, scaring the shit out of Tsuna, who immediately turned back and saw Reborn wearing a dark robe and holding a death scythe.

 _'That outfit was too convincing!'_ Tsuna thought with a shudder, not noticing his younger twin, who was wearing a white ghost robe and a white triangle clothe on her head, beside Reborn.

"It's the sign of the fatal Skull disease you have. You're going to die, Nii-chan." Yuuki said in a dark tone. Doing a complete 180, she practically chirped, "But don't worry, Nii-chan! I have one too so I'll die too~! We'll be together! Ahahaha~!" Yuuki lifted up her kimono sleeves to her shoulders, revealing the black skull tattooed there.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR, YUUKI!" Tsuna chided, his hand itching to smack Yuuki's head for being so happy-go-lucky about dying. "What the f*ck are you doing? Are you a God of Death or something? And you-" he pointed at Yuuki "-since when did you do cosplay!?"

"I can see the shadow of death," Reborn said, causing Tsuna to shiver.

"Stop it already! Don't joke around!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm not joking. Do you recall the number of dying will bullets you've been shot with?" Reborn asked. "Ten~" Yuuki replied.

"I've been told something horrible will happen if you get shot by ten dying will bullets. I didn't think it would be the Skull Disease…too bad." Reborn nonchalantly stated.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ENDING OUR LIVES SO EASILY!" Tsuna yelled.

"Nee Re-chan, why did you never talk about this before?" Yuuki asked in curiosity.

"That's right! If I knew! If I just knew...* _Sigh_ * This is no good. Yuu-chan, we're dying." Tsuna dejectedly stated, slumping as he walks forward together with Yuuki.

* * *

* _Splash_ * * _Splash_ *

The sound of the water hitting Tsuna's hand was followed by a desperate voice saying: "Who would believe in such a fatal disease? This tattoo will probably be removed once I wash it." Or so that's what Tsuna thought.

"Did it come off?" Yuuki asked, looking at Tsuna's palm.

"What the hell!? IT'S **NOT** COMING OFF!" Tsuna yelled.

 _"That's so embarrassing! You get motion sickness on swings!"_

A voice said, coming from Tsuna's stomach. He immediately lifted his shirt up and saw another skull. "They're increasing!" the older twin yelled when the skull continued talking.

 _"That's so embarrassing! You're still afraid of the top of a slide!"_

"The Skull Disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarrassing secrets until you finally die. It's called 'Dying of Shame' disease." Reborn explained. Tsuna desperately grabbed Yuuki's shoulder and started rubbing it with his wet handkerchief.

"How come Yuuki's skull is so quiet?" Tsuna asked as he tried to wash it off.

"It's probably because she doesn't have any embarrassing memories," Reborn stated, causing Tsuna to sweat-drop.

 _'Embarrassing things?'_ The female brunette wondered. As if catching her memories, her skull suddenly started to speak, startling Tsuna.

 _"That's so embarrassing! You waved back at the elder woman who was actually waving at her granddaughter behind your back!"_

 _"That's so embarrassing! You accidentally tripped and threw the food you'd been holding on Kyo-chan's face."_

Tsuna snorted as an image of what happened enter his mind.

 _"That's so embarrassing! Your tummy growled loudly in the middle of the class!"_

 _"That's so embarrassing! You let Nii-chan jump out the window holding a small fan, thinking that he could fly!"_

As soon as the skull said that, Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Yuuki just calmly listen to the supposedly embarrassing things that the skull was saying.

 _'How can she always be cool with anything that's happening?_ ' Tsuna thought. Then he noticed another skull that suddenly appeared on Yuuki's neck. "So this really is a f*cking disease!?" Tsuna panicked and once again stubbornly tried to rub Yuuki's shoulders.

"That's what I said," Reborn impassively stated, stopping Tsuna's hand from rubbing Yuuki's already red shoulder as soon as he heard a low whine of pain. "By the way, the Skull Disease will cause you two to die in two hours after it first appears. So, that should be around sunset," Reborn informed.

"WHAT!? NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WON'T LET YUUKI DIE!" Tsuna cried, imagining his funeral. The image of everyone laughing while the skull continued to talk about his embarrassing moments played out in his head.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Yuuki assured. Tsuna was about to calm down until...

 _"That's so embarrassing! You forgot where you hid your nii-chan's briefs from mom when he pooped on his pants!"_

"NOOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled, covering his ears.

"It seems that it'll be a funeral full of smiles," Reborn said, a wide smirk curving his lips.

Yuuki laughed sheepishly. "Ahaha~ Sorry?"

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! Anyway I'm going to skip some chapters, ok? So don't be cconfused when you saw a missing episode or chapters XD Once again thank you very much Ie-maru-san!**

 **Ciao~**


	25. Notice!

Hello~! Sorry but I won't be able to update my story the 'Sawada Twins' [KHR Fanfic] because I have to finish my homeworks adn notes and on November 13-17 I have exams so I won't be able to update starting today until Nov. 17, 2016! I'm really really sorry about it! 😫😩🙏 🙏 🙏

P.S For those who keeps saying 'Reborn is too old' or 'Why Reborn?' etc. d-

 **Reborn** : Why can't I love? So what if I'm old? If people can create a fanfic about a thousand year old vampire or an immortal falling in love, what's so different in my situation? there's a hundred fanfics about other KHR character but I only have few. Is there something wrong with me falling in love with a large age gap?

 **Author** : ...Is there really something wrong with that?

Ciao~


	26. Target 10 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINE~!**

 **Author: HEEEEEYYYYAAAAA~! It's been a while, nee? I'mmmmmm soooo SORRRRYYYYYY! FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! BECAUSE RIGHT AFTER EXAMS (Nov. 18 2016) my mom told me that she cut the internet cause we're moving and I've been using hotspot or data since Nov. 19 (can't load my chrome properly all I can use is my fb and messenger) Rn we're currently moving but yeah I'm just sitting here not doing anything XD I'm reaalllyyyy sorry and I hope all of you are waiting for this update~!**

 **WARNING: OOC and profanities**

* * *

 **Life-Shortening Skullitis[Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"UWAAAH! SAVE US, REBORN!" Tsuna wailed. He kneeled down in desperation and turned pleading eyes to his tutor. "I can't do that," Reborn said carelessly. "What!? NO! A-At least save Yuuki! I know my life is f*ck up, but...at least save her!" Tsuna pleaded.

Yuuki helped him sit up and hugged him comfortingly. "Shh...It's alright." Yuuki assured.

Reborn watched the twins interact with each other and updated his mental profiles. Tsuna was the negative while Yuuki was the positive. They never strayed too far from each other, making Reborn think that they wouldn't function well apart.

Yuuki was an airhead at times, but she lights up the atmosphere when times are hard and hope vanished from their sight. Whether it's by words or actions, Yuuki encourages Tsuna to continue to walk and look forward. She puts her brother and friends before herself without hesitation. Behind her loving smile, she thinks of how to defeat their enemies, giving them a gentle end while keeping her Family and friends safe. She can also be a passive-aggressive lioness that people can't predict. She had Hard Sky Flames.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had Soft Sky Flames. He was also a coward. What came with that, however, was experience in thinking of how to run or retreat. Sometimes, retreat was the best answer. It was important to know all possible avenues of escape.

Tsuna could be predictable, though, and tended to give up before trying. That was where Reborn came in. Given suitable reason and no escape, Tsuna would start to look for an opening and follow through with surprising strength. He's the older twin, after all, and no matter how hopeless or helpless the situation is, his instincts would always scream to protect his younger sister. His body would move, no matter how tattered it may be, for Yuuki. He always made time for her and was there for her when she needed him.

If one twin gave up, the other would not and would instead continue to fight and protect the other; even when one of the twins would mentally or physically break, the other would continue to fight until they could stand up again.

Without each other they wouldn't function as well. Without each other, their power is incomplete. They understand each other more than anyone else could. They trust each other the most. Together, they make the perfect Sky.

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora as he thought of how fun it'll be to tort-tutor the twins. First, he had to teach them to function on their own; their level of codependency was very obvious and that made it a dangerous weakness to exploit. He also had to fix Yuuki's naivety and her too trusting personality. While she did have great leaps of intuition to help her, it would be better if she didn't have to rely so much on it. It would be hard, but Reborn wasn't called the best for nothing.

"There is only one way to cure you two," Reborn said, snapping the twins out of their drama-filled moment.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was nearly dizzy from jumping from despair to hope, but he still managed to fix his desperate eyes on his tutor.

"I have an acquaintance who's especially good with fatal illnesses. If he treats you, I'm sure it'll work." Reborn stated.

"Really? Does that mean that we'll be okay?" Yuuki asked. Reborn nodded.

"Then hurry up and get him!" Tsuna demanded, causing Reborn to turn his back on him.

"I don't want to do it if you ask so rudely." Reborn said in a childish manner. He was caught off guard as he suddenly felt petite arms snaking around his torso.

"Re-chan, can you please get that doctor?" Yuuki asked as she hugged Reborn from behind.

* _Ba-dum_ *

"If both of you are saved, you'll have to work hard and pass your second test. Will you rank in as the top ten in your grade?" Reborn said. He felt Yuuki's nod and turned to stare at Tsuna once she let go of him.

 _'That's... easy for Yuu-chan..._ ' Tsuna thought in despair. Still, he nodded.

"That's a deal, okay~?" Yuuki said as she entwined her pinky with Reborn's. "Pinky promise!"

* * *

 **Sawada Household**

* * *

* **BANG** * * **BONK** *

The loud sound of someone falling on the floor echoed through the house. Tsuna and Yuuki stared at the almost dead body in front of them. "Who's this?!" Tsuna panicked. He had no idea who the man was or why he was here, but the man was obviously a victim of Poison Cooking, which usually meant Bad Things would follow. "Nee~ Are you alright, mister?" Yuuki asked as she poked the man.

"That's doctor Shamal. He's the doctor I called over from Italy." Reborn said coolly, his hands in his pockets as he stared at Shamal's body.

* _Tap_ * * _Tap_ *

"It's been a long time since I've done something good for this world." Bianchi huffed as she descended from the stairs.

"Oh, hello there, Chi-chan~!" Yuuki greeted.

"BIANCHI-SAN!" Tsuna shouted. "If the doctor dies, then the two of us are out as well!"

"Feisty as usual…" a voice stated, causing the twins to stare at the previously unmoving body.

"Ah…He's alive," Yuuki said as Shamal took hold of the handkerchief covering his face and slowly removed it.

"But women should be that way. I lik-..." Shamal's sentence cut off as he stared at the petite brunette female beside him. "Hello there, mademoiselle," Shamal said as he bowed deeply to Yuuki.

"Hello! Nee~ you're a doctor right? Can you cure our sickness?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course I can, but there's usually an exchange for such services." Shamal replied, earning a curious look from Yuuki and a suspicious glance from Tsuna.

"Exchange? What would we exchange?" Yuuki asked.

Shamal pretended to think hard for a moment. "How about a kiss?" Shamal slyly suggested.

"A kiss?" Yuuki innocently asked.

"Yeah, it's a greeting from Italy which also means thanks."

"Oh! I see!" Yuuki replied happily. Before Shamal could take another step toward her, a very familiar sound made him freeze.

* _Click_ *

"How about I shoot you, as greetings from hell." Reborn suggested.

"It also means stay there and don't crawl back." Tsuna growled.

"I-It's just a joke," Shamal lied as he stumbled back. "A joke!"

* * *

 **YAY~! another chapter! Wooooh! ahahahha~! I'm really really sorry for the late update! hope no one is angry at me! 🙏 🙏 🙏 Once again thatnk you very much Ie-maru-san!**

 **Ciao~!**


	27. Target 10 Part 3

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Heyyyyyyy yaaaaaaaa! Another chapter comin' right up! hope all of you enjoy it! Please comment or just give me anything of what you think about it if you can!**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **Life-Shortening Skullitis[Part 3]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"As you can see, he loves women." Reborn stated after blowing the tip of his gun, clearing the smoke.  
"Can this b*stard really cure fatal illnesses? And is this sh*t even a doctor?" Tsuna asked, staring pitilessly at Shamal, who had nearly been shot multiple times. "Hn, I've been under his care before." Reborn informed.

"Really? Was it a fatal illness too~?" Yuuki asked in curiosity. "Shamal was the one who brought me out of my mother." Reborn stated, earning a knowing look from Yuuki saying _'Liar.'_

"Shamal, this is Tsuna and Yuuki. They're sick with the Skull Disease." Reborn said as he watched Shamal brush off the dirt from his clothes. "Oh, right. That's why you called me out." Shamal recalled and walked towards the twins.

"Iyaa, sorry, sorry. I'm easily distracted-" he trailed as he grabbed Yuuki's hand and kissed the top. "Especially with a beautiful lady like you," Shamal added with wink.

* **BANG!** *

* _SWISH_ *

"S-Sorry! Though this is no good." Shamal grunted as he massaged the bump on his head and tried to ignore the swelling of his right eye. Reborn's Leon-mallet he had expected, Tsuna's fist he had not. "What is no good huh? Did you get here late because you were busy flirting?" Tsuna asked darkly, causing Shamal to shiver a little. "You can't heal us anymore?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"It's not that! I don't attend to men, but to your sis—" Shamal immediately stopped when he saw a rather terrifying sight behind Yuuki, "—There's nothing wrong with a women-only doctor, and since it looks like you won't allow me to help your sister, then I have no choice." Shamal said. "Oi, oi, wait a second, you're just going to forget about us because of that!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What do you mean _'because of that?'_ there's a big difference between this and that!" Shamal responded.

"Re-chan what 'this and that' does he mean?" Yuuki asked, earning a nonchalant shrug from Reborn.  
"Shamal-san, please help us! We don't want to die! And I don't want Yuuki to have an awful death like this!" Tsuna pleaded, but was ignored by Shamal. The doctor followed after Bianchi, who ran outside, causing Tsuna to grit his teeth in frustration as he remembered an old memory.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _*Sniff*_

 _*Hic*_

 _*Sniff*_

 _Soft sniffling and sobs echoed through the room._

 _"Y-Yuu-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Tsuna asked, lifting himself from his bed. "Waahh! Sorry! Sorry!" she sobbed. "I-If I just didn't let the bullies-s bully me," she sniffled, "y-you won't h-have been hurt!" Yuuki wailed covering her eyes with her small fragile hands._

 _Tsuna had a broken nose, wrist and two broken ribs; large bruises; one tooth removed; and scratches all around his body. "If I-I just fought back," Yuuki sobs as her hands muffled her voice. Her knees gave up and she collapsed on the floor._

 _"Yuuki," Tsuna called, but Yuuki ignored him. "Tsunayuuki," Tsuna called again. This time he had Yuuki's full attention immediately, as he called her by her full name very rarely._

 _"Yuu-chan, listen carefully, ok?" He softly said, causing Yuuki to nod. "Yuu-chan, you're my twin sister, my other half, my other heart and my other soul. I'll protect you always. Anytime you're in trouble, I'll save you no matter what, no matter where, and what time it is. Even if I become super busy in the future, I promise that. I'll always be with you. And you'll always be with me, right?" Tsuna's said comfortingly as he crouched down in front of Yuuki._

 _"U-Un..I pwomise! I'm gonna stay with you fowever!" Yuuki exclaimed as she hugging her brother. He silently winced, but ignored his pain to hug back._

 _"Nii?" Yuuki called, earning a 'Hm.' from Tsuna "I'm sorry," she said._  
 _Tsuna let go of her to stare at her in puzzlement. "Why?"_

 _"I-I only made ten cranes when it was supposed to be a thousand so you could heal faster!" Yuuki said dejectedly. She was looking down at her feet as she showed him her poorly made cranes."Don't worry about that! My body is still small, so ten cranes should be enough." Tsuna said with a small smile._

 _Yuuki grudgingly nodded. "But I promise that next time, I'm goin' to make a thousand cranes for you! I promise that!" Yuuki said firmly. Tsuna nodded and smiled warmly at her. He hugged Yuuki again and said, "Un! I'll wait for it!"_

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

 _*Creeeaaak*_

 _Tsuna peeked through the curtain of his sister's hair tiredly as the door creaked open. The light of the hall revealed his mom as the culprit, so he closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep._

 _"Aww, so cute~" she cooed. He could hear her ruffling through her pockets, a click of the camera, and then the creak of the door as she closed it again._

 _Tsuna sighed happily when the door blocked the light from the hall. He curled around his sister, holding her protectively like the treasure she was and always would be, and slept._

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and... I'm so haapppppyy! I just freakin' noticed that this story already have 100+ favorites, follows and reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCHHH! also thank you Ie-maru-san!**

 **Ciao~**


	28. Target 10 Part 4

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Heyyyyyyy yaaaaaaaa! KYAAAAA! Our winter break will start at December 15, 2016! YAY~! I don't know if I'll be able to update like before but I'll doooooo my best!**

 **WARNING: Profanities and OOC**

* * *

 **Life-Shortening Skullitis[Part 4]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

 _*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

 _'If I get Shamal away from the twins, then Reborn and I can finally be together and go back to Italy!'_ Bianchi thought as she ran.

"If you catch me, I'll kiss you as much as you want!" Bianchi yelled. Looking back predictably showed Shamal taking the bait. She sped up, putting more distance between the twins and herself, leading the doctor away from his prospective patients.

 _'Damn! Damn! Damn! What the f*** is Bianchi thinking?'_ Tsuna thought as he ran faster with Yuuki trailing behind.

 _'Ahahaha~! What a fun game of tag!'_ Yuuki thought as she giggled and easily kept pace.

As they chased their last hope, a conclusion entered Tsuna's brain, causing him to shout in distress and startle Yuuki. " **THAT B*TCH!** Bianchi is trying to f*cking kill us so she can go back to Italy with Reborn!" Tsuna wailed. He tried to jump a nearby fence to cut the two off, but tripped and ran straight into it instead.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Yuuki asked as she knelt down beside her brother. So taken in by her concern, she failed to notice a shadow hovering over her from behind.

Tsuna was not so oblivious and immediately put himself between the old man and his twin. He suspiciously observed the old man before him. "Konnichiwa~!" Yuuki energetically greeted, waving at the old man from behind her brother.

Tsuna felt chills travel up and down his spine as the older man investigated him in return. Wanting nothing to do with the man and having every intention of finding Shamal, he turned to grab his sister and leave. Before he got a single step away, the old man firmly grabbed his collar and stopped him.

"Hold it. You two are the ones who've been stealing my persimmons," the old man stated. Tsuna was about to say ' _No_ ', but his skull disease suddenly blurted out his embarrassing past about a persimmon tree before he could. The old man's eyes glinted dangerously as he dragged them into his house completely misunderstanding the message of Tsuna's skull disease.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

" _Fuu~_! That was a long chat!" Yuuki chirped as she ate the offered persimmons. Tsuna sighed in exhaustion. _'How come she gets to have a tea and persimmon while I get scolded?'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"Shamal-san! Shamal-san! Where are you~!" Yuuki sang. A flash of silver began heading towards her direction as she continued to call out, causing her to yelp and bump into him. She yelped as she fell harshly on the ground, getting Tsuna's attention.

"You b*stard! Where the f*** are y-..." the silvernette stopped mid-sentence as soon as his emerald orbs clashed with the doe chocolate orbs staring back at him. Seeing small tears forming, he hurried to kneel beside her and search for injuries while he babbled. His eyes were quick to find the scratch on Yuuki's knee.

"H..HIME! Are you alright!? Should I call the ambulance!? O-o-or the police!" Hayato started fussing as he continued to check for more injuries. Tsuna irritably grabbed Hayato's collar and forcefully separated him from Yuuki. He dutifully picked her up and gave her a piggy bank ride as they continued their search, now with Hayato's help.

* * *

 **Skip**

"Shamal? That perverted old man?" Hayato asked for confirmation as soon as Yuuki finished explaining their situation.

"You know him?" Yuuki said.

"Hai. He's been to my house before," Hayato informed. He looked over to see Tsuna readjust his grip on Yuuki's porcelain legs, causing him to blush and look away. "A-anyway, you said he was chasing Bianchi? She might have led him to her apartment. Though, it's more likely so she can kill him in private than to sleep with him. Shamal has terrible luck with women."

"Could you lead us there? We need to find him by night or we'll be dead. Also...watch where your eyes are roaming if you want to keep them." Tsuna stated in a cool way until...

 ** _'That's so embarrassing! You've worn your underwear the wrong way around and peed your pants!'_** The skull exclaimed, causing an eerie silence to fall on the group.

"A-Ah...I heard nothing." Hayato stuttered as he looked away from Tsuna's blank stare. "You better not have," the brunette said evenly.

"Mou! Haya-chan the skull said that Nii-chan wear his underwear in the wrong way and peed his pants!" Yuuki chirped, making it obvious that she definitely did NOT read the atmosphere.

.

.

"...I heard nothing." Hayato repeated.

"You better." Tsuna replied.

Yuuki just blink innocently while staring at the two males.

* * *

 **Skip**

 _*Nom* *Nom*_

"Is it good? Is there octopus in it? Do you want me to help eat it?" Lambo bombard I-pin with questions. "No dumplings. They I-pin's!" I-pin firmly said, giving Lambo a pointed look. "...To-ler-ate," Lambo mumbled as tears gathered on his eyes.

"Lambo-chan! Pin-chan!" Yuuki energetically called out as she spotted Lambo and I-pin ten meters away from them.

"Nee, Did Bianchi pass by here?" Tsuna asked as he gently puts Yuuki down on the bench, beside Lambo. "I-pin no see." I-pin answered as she munched her Takoyaki. "De, what about you, Lambo-chan?" Yuuki asked as Lambo crawled towards her and sat on her lap. "Lambo-san wants...Lambo-san wants...to eat TAKOYAKI! Or I won't tell you!" Lambo demanded.

"YOU STUPID COW! DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" Hayato exclaimed in anger and readied his fist to hit Lambo's head. He stopped midway when his fist met a soft palm.

"Haya-chan...Temper, temper~" Yuuki chided. After Hayato stepped back with a red face, she looked askance at Tsuna, who nodded and headed towards the Takoyaki stand.

After buying four Takoyaki boxes, Tsuna asked Lambo again for the 20th time. "Where did Bianchi go?" Lambo brought his hand under his chin and exaggeratedly 'thought' over how to answer. "Get to the point!" Hayato growled when Lambo dragged on.

"I haven't seen her today," Lambo admitted cheerfully.

 **"B*STA-"** Hayatos shout was cut of by a familiar voice a few meters away from them **.**

"WAIT FOR ME! BIANCHI-CHAN~!" Shamal shouted in glee as the chase began once again.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! AND THANK YOU VERRRYYYYY MUCH IE-MARU-SAN!**

 **-Ciao~**


	29. lllOMAKElll

**Discalimer: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: HEY YA! Its been a while! Sorry if I wasn't able to update for a super long whileeeeee! And sorry if my story is starting to get boring for you! 🙏 🙏 😖😩ﾻ Also ummm just a little request? Anyone has a Deviantart? Can umm Can you watch me? I'm sorry! I'm not forcing you but my deviantart is sooo inactive! Anyways hope you like the Omake! also belated MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **WARNING: OOC**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Future Husband?**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"LAMBO, NO! DON'T SHOOT THAT!"

"YADAYADAYADA!" Lambo yelled as he accidentally letting go of the ten-year bazooka. It fell harshly on the floor with a loud 'CRACK' and shot towards the door. Yuuki, attracted by all the noise, peeked in from the hall.

"YUUKI, **MOVE**!"

"Eh?"

* **BOOM** *

Pink smoke enveloped Yuuki's form. As the smoke slowly cleared, they noticed a small figure sitting where Yuuki had previously stood.

"Yuu-chan?" Tsuna called hesitantly.

"Ai?" a cute childish voice replied. With the smoke having dissipated, it wasn't hard to realize that the baby looked exactly like Yuuki.

"Eh? EHHH!? **REBORN! Reborn**!" Tsuna yelled.

"Aue~" the 2-year-old baby's head tilted as she looked around curiously. Her attention was immediately shifted when Reborn appeared at the door. She giggled and opened her arms happily as soon as Reborn came in.

Reborn froze where he was and his eyes darted around the room, taking in the distressed Lambo, the bazooka laying on the floor, and the distinct lack of a certain girl. It wasn't hard for the World's Greatest Hitman to put the pieces together.

After a short staring contest, he quickly – and carefully- scooped her up and sat on the couch. As usual, he ignored the cow sobbing nearby until Lambo left. Now, it was just him, Tsuna, and little Yuuki.

"Chaos, little Yuuki. I'm going to be your future husband. My name is Reborn. Remember it well, little one." Reborn announced. Tsuna gaped in shock, unable to move from his spot as he watched his tutor take advantage of the situation.

"Fuwtur houseban?" Yuuki replied, tilting her head cutely. She wasn't panicking, as her surroundings looked like their house, and she was always happy to make new friends.

"Yes, Future husband." Reborn stated. Leon settled into his hand and, like the awesome partner he was, knew exactly what form Reborn wanted him to take - the form of a camera, in this instance.

"Yowr Fuwtur houseband~!" she chirped and smiling innocently at Reborn. He immediately took a picture.

"No, No, No. My name isn't future husband, I'm Re-bo-rn." He corrected patiently.

"Reown!"

"Reborn."

"Revown!"

"Reborn."

"Rebown!"

"Re-bo-rn."

.  
.

.

"Re-chawn!" Yuuki exclaimed. She hugged Reborn's torso as if she accomplished the most impossible mission, making Reborn smile. It was about then that Yuuki's stomach growled, causing her to pout at Reborn.

"I'll get you something to eat. Stay here and behave. Don't get hurt," he said seriously. She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded.

He sat Yuuki down on the couch and went to the kitchen in search of milk. On the way, Leon turned into a baby bottle. While Yuuki was old enough to eat soft foods, he didn't have the patience to make anything home-made. As she was two, he was sure regular milk would be fine to tide her over. After all, she would only be here a few minutes if the bazooka worked on the same time-limit as usual. If it didn't, he'd send Tsuna out to the store.

After he grabbed the milk, he turned to continue back to the room. His walk quickly turned into a sprint after a loud cry echoed down the hall. He burst the door open with a hand on his real gun, only to see Tsuna near the crying Yuuki. There were no other enemies, which probably meant Tsuna had done something stupid. His lips formed a thin line as he put away his gun. He forcibly put on a smile for her as he slowly sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

"Shh, don't cry, little one. I'm here," Reborn said as he gently rocked her. After she had calmed down, he showed Yuuki the Leon-bottle. He easily ignored the loud crack that came from Tsuna as he cuddled her close.

Yuuki slowly took the Leon-bottle and closed her mouth around it, creating a cute 'chomp' sound. As she drank the milk, she looked at Tsuna. Now that she looked at him closely, he looked so much like her brother. She tugged on Reborn's suit to get his attention before pointing at the traumatized Tsuna.

 **(A/N** : **I'm sure anyone will be if your tutor suddenly proclaimed to be your sisters future husband. Then when he, her brother just tried to talk and walk closer she started crying like he just ate the whole cake also add it that Reborn the evil, sadistic, devil spawn and his goddamn spartan tutor just cooed and smiled on a baby and lastly the baby was your sister.' was the thoughts in Tsuna's mind.)**

"Ah, him? He's my future slave." Reborn stated as he stared blankly at the frozen Tsuna. Easily accepting his words, Yuuki nodded. Soon after, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, and yawned around the bottle in her mouth.

Not a minute later, she fell fast asleep. Reborn stood up and went upstairs, leaving the useless Tsuna behind. He opened the door to Yuuki's room and gently laid in the bed. One hand reached out to put his fedora on the side table while the other kept its place on her back to keep her comfortably on his chest. After a short kiss to her forehead, he slowly closed his eyes.

A few minutes later his eyes abruptly shot open in alarm when he heard a sudden 'POP'. The weight on his chest multiplied, but wasn't too heavy to handle. Looking down, he saw the present Yuuki sleeping with one hand holding onto his suit as she snuggled closer to his warmth.

- **Extra** :-

He reluctantly opened his eyes when the body he cradled shifted. He looked down to meet Yuuki's gaze and wondered at the lack of questions as to their position. Before he could spin a story in his favor, certain words left Yuuki's mouth and gave him pause.

"...Future husband?" Yuuki said as she curiously looked at Reborn. She unknowingly batted her eyelashes while looking up at him. With her laying on her stomach on top of him as well…

'Oh~ How great Tsuna's reaction will be,' Reborn thought with an evil smirk as he heard the door click open.

He wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist and pulled her in even closer before answering "Yeah, I'm your future husband."

He cackled internally as he heard a loud screech of horror from the hall. It was loud enough that Reborn wouldn't be surprised if all of Namimori had it ringing in their ears.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

 **Ya! Thank you for reading! hope that everyone liked how Reborn take advantag- * _cough*_ I mean take care of our dear Yuu-chan~!**

 ** _DeviantArt: KichAeon_**

 **Ciao~**


	30. Target 10 Part 5

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Hey ya! sorry for the late update~! I'm so sorry! its because of my recent addiction ya know! I got a little addicted to Mobile Legends thats why 😭 I'm sorrrrrrrry! Anyways... _IF ANYONE_...have a Mobile Legends account please add meeeee~! Ahahahaha~! Tench chu~! Here's the chapter sorry if its boring as heck!**

 **WARNING: OOC and Profanities**

* * *

 **Life-Shortening Skullitis[Part 5]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"SHAMAL!" Tsuna yelled as he ran after Shamal with his younger sister and Hayato. The children quickly caught up to them.

"Next I want cotton candy! Gimme gimme!" Lambo demanded as he wrapped himself around Tsuna's leg.

"Don't get in the way, Lambo!" Tsuna grunted.

 _'Ara? Isn't this quite troublesome?'_ Yuuki thought, smiling tiredly as she watched Lambo cling into Tsuna's leg. As she mused on their situation, her eyes turned to I-pin who was racing ahead of everyone.

"I-pin will try her hardest!" I-pin exclaimed, determined to help the twins.

"Arigatou!" Yuuki chirped. Suddenly, she thought of an idea that could probably motivate I-pin, and maybe even Lambo, to catch Shamal. Nodding to herself, she opened her mouth and said, "Nee~ I-Pin-chan, Lambo, how about we make a deal?"

"Deal?" Lambo and I-pin chorused while Hayato and Tsuna glanced at her way curiously.

"Un! If one of you catches Shamal-san, I'll buy a cotton candy and Takoyaki for that person!" Yuuki bribed.

Lambo immediately removed himself from Tsuna's leg and ran in front of her, matching I-pin's speed. "I'll catch him! The cotton candy is mine!" Lambo declared as he sprinted ahead.

"I'll get him!" I-pin exclaimed as she ran neck-to-neck with Lambo towards Shamal, who fell down harshly on the ground as soon as Lambo and I-pin's combined weight crashed into him.

"What's this about?" Shamal said as he stood up and glared at the two kids. "I almost got a date with a classy lady!"

"Shamal-san," Tsuna called out, causing Shamal to turn and see the older group.

His eyes lingered on Hayato. "Hm? Hayato, right?" Shamal said. "Yo! Good to meet you. If you don't mind, I have a lady to find. Later!"

"'Yo' nothing! Come on and cure Juudaime and Hime!" Hayato demanded.

Shamal sighed. "I told you, I don't attend to men." Shamal stated, agitating Hayato even more.

"Are you saying that you don't see Hime as a woman? DON'T COMPARE HIME TO FILTHY MEN!" Hayato snarled.

"That's not what I mean." _'And you're indirectly saying that your Juudaime is filthy too,'_ was left unsaid by Shamal.

Before Shamal could add something more, Tsuna's skull spoke in chorus with Yuuki's.

 _ **"That's so embarrassing! When eating takoyaki, you walked around all day with the seaweed topping stuck on your teeth!"**_

 _ **"That's so embarrassing! You accidentally fell asleep on the supermarket's food court!"**_

Hearing Tsuna's skull, I-pin jumped down and took out a mirror to worriedly check her own teeth. Staring intently at her seaweed-speckled teeth, I-pin started sweating and clamped onto Tsuna's leg, causing Tsuna to panic at the familiar pattern blooming on her forehead.

"Sh*t! It's the countdown of the Pinzu Time Bomb!" Tsuna cussed as he swung his leg up and down to try to shake her off.

Yuuki giggled and clapped. "Ahahah~ I love I-pin's fireworks~!"

Shamal quietly used the provided opportunity to run after Bianchi and escape.

"Hey, get off Juudaime!" Hayato said. Out of the corner of his eye he just managed to catch Shamal rounding the corner. " **Wait!** "

He turned towards the twins and said, "Hime, Juudaime, we don't have the time to hang around here!"

"I know that! But...!" Tsuna screeched when he noticed that there were only four pins left. The count-down had begun!

 _*Fssshhhh* *Splash*_

Out of nowhere, a submarine came out of the lake. The top door opened up and revealed Reborn, who was blankly staring at the group. "If you don't hurry up, there'll be no time left," Reborn nonchalantly announced.

"R-Reborn/Re-chan?" Yuuki and Tsuna chorused. While they were distracted, the Pinzu bomb turn to one and exploded. The group was separated in the shock-wave.

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

 **With Hayato**

* * *

"Ouch...ouch!" Hayato muttered under his breath as he shakily got up. Then he saw a certain frustrating doctor. " **YOU ST*PID OLD MAN! HURRY UP AND CURE HIME AND JUUDAIME!** " Hayato shouted.

"You're so persistent! I told you I'm a women-only doctor!" Shamal replied irritably. The two then started arguing and didn't notice their observer.

"If Shamal fixes the kids, I won't be able to go back to Italy with Reborn," the shadow whispered. _'I have to nip this in the bud! Sorry Hayato.'_

"Stop right there, Hayato." Bianchi commanded as she walked away from the tree.

"A-Aneki!" Hayato groaned in distress as his stomached start aching. "Sh*t," Hayato muttered.

"Bianchi-chwan~!" Shamal pursed his lips as he jumped at her. He was repaid with a kick on his cheeks instead; however, it seemed that the kick wasn't enough and Shamal ran after her once again.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he walked towards Hayato. Yuuki was sleeping in his arms with his jacket wrapped around her petite form.

"Juudaime, please don't mind me. Get him," Hayato grunted. Tsuna grudgingly nodded and ran after Shamal. He tried not to rock his twin too much as he noticed that Yuuki was paler than usual.

* * *

 **Few seconds later**

* * *

Haru hummed as she twirled the hula hoop in her arms. She froze in her tracks as she noticed a familiar silvernette on her way. "Hahi? Isn't that Gokudera-kun?" Haru asked no one.

Hearing Haru's voice, Hayato turned his head and spotted her. "H-Haru. Good timing. Catch that guy," Hayato said as he shakily pointed at Shamal. "Juudaime and Hime's life depends on it." Hayato added desperately.

As soon as Haru heard this, she nodded in determination. "Hai! leave it to Haru!"

* * *

 **With Shamal, Bianchi, and the twins**

* * *

"Poison cooking! Slippery Dumplings!" Bianchi threw a purple dumpling towards Shamal, who perfectly fell for it.

"Yosh," Tsuna mumbled tiredly. He forced himself to run faster as he saw his opening to chance to catch Shamal, who was stuck in Bianchi's poison cooking.

Haru ran like a madwoman behind the oblivious Tsuna. " **TO SAVE TSUNA-SAN AND YUUKI-SAN! LOVE, LOVE, DESTROY!** " Haru yelled and hugged Tsuna from behind. This caused Tsuna to accidentally let go of Yuuki's unconscious body as he was yanked back, throwing Yuuki in the air.

"I've caught him!" Haru cheered. Tsuna, on the other hand, was not nearly so happy.

" **YUUKI!** " Tsuna yelled as he struggled to pull away and catch his sister's falling form. His struggles brought Haru's attention to what she'd unintentionally done. She paled and closed her eyes in fear, even as guilt welled up, not wanting to see Yuuki crash into the pavement.

 _*Tap* *Tap*_

 _*Trip* * **Thud** * * **Thump** *_

Haru's heartbeat sped up as she slowly opened one eye. Instead of seeing a pool of blood, she saw a dirtied Tsuna beneath the still sleeping Yuuki. Tsuna panted and fought to catch his breath. One arm was wrapped around his younger sister's shoulder as his distress left his body.

As he struggled to sit up, Tsuna searched for even the slightest injury on his sisters body. Once he was satisfied with his inspection he looked over at Haru, who was slowly walking towards them.

Her eyes welled with tears before she bowed deeply. "Haru is very **SORRY!** Haru didn't know that Tsuna-san was carrying Yuuki-san!" Haru sincerely apologized. "Gokudera-kun told me to catch you." Haru added as she continued to bow her head. She could feel Tsuna's intense gaze and hoped he could forgive her. "He said your lives depended on it!"

After hearing an exhausted sigh, Haru lifted her head and saw Tsuna pointing at something behind him. "We're supposed to catch that guy," Tsuna stated. Looking at where Tsuna was pointing, Haru saw a man running away from them.

* * *

 **Almost Sunset**

* * *

 _*Huff* *Huff*_

 _'Please wait for me Tsuna-san, Yuuki-san! Haru will catch that guy for sure!'_ Haru thought as she saw the same man from before.

"I need to find a place to sleep soon. I'll leave Bianchi for tomorrow," Shamal said. He went to make a left, but a hula hoop suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was thrown into him.

"What the hell?" Shamal muttered as he stared at the hula hoop on the floor.

"Hold it!" Haru's voice echoed. "In order for Tsuna-san to forgive me, and to save Tsuna-san and Yuuki-chan's lives, Haru will catch and hold you!" Haru jumped down from the fence she had posed on and pointed at his face. "Don't try to run!"

"Wow, you're cute! I'll give you a smooch!" Shamal decided, opening his arms and advancing towards Haru.

* * *

 **On the other side**

* * *

 _*Pants* *Huff*_

"If I don't hurry, the sun will set before we find him," Tsuna gasped. He was still carrying his sister, who was out cold and really worrying him. His leg was twitching in pain as his arms started to get numb, but he kept going. At some points he had wanted to give up, but whenever he saw his twin's unusually pale face, his body just automatically kept going.

Almost near the other corner, he heard a loud and familiar high-pitched scream. **"KYAAAA!"**

Haru was running towards them. "Haru?" Tsuna squinted and saw Shamal running after her. Oh, that explained it.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled. "Tsuna-san, this guy is really dangerous!"

"Haru, just keep running!" Tsuna commanded as he gently put Yuuki down on the side walk. "I'll take Shamal," Tsuna said in determination. As soon as Haru passed by him, Tsuna tackled Shamal and held him down.

"O-Ouch... What? You again?" Shamal said in disappointment.

"Shamal-san, please, cure our disease!" Tsuna begged.

Shamal sighed, again. "I told you I don't attend to men," Shamal repeated for what seemed to be umpteenth time.

"Please, just do something!" Tsuna put his forehead to the ground in dogeza, but Shamal turned his back to him and began to walk away.

"It's useless." Shamal stated.

"Tsuna, with a short life, in the setting sun," Reborn read out loud. While seemingly nonchalant, he was actually staring cautiously at Yuuki while Tsuna ignored him and ran after Shamal. _'She's too pale,'_ Reborn thought. He turned to stare at Tsuna's back. _'Hurry up Dame-Tsuna. Time is running out.'_

As soon as Tsuna caught up to Shamal, he grabbed the doctor's arm and forcefully turned Shamal to him.

Shamal glared. "I told you its usel-"

Tsuna cut Shamal's sentence and said, "I know! You can just cure my sister, then! Please!" Tsuna shouted. His bangs covered his eyes as he clenched his hand around Shamal's arm.

"You can let me die…Just please, please cure my sister! Even if it's just her! I'm fine…even if I die, I'm just _'Dame-Tsuna'_! Even in the future I'll probably die as a _'No good person'_ …but please, just before I die...c-can I see my sister smiling and calling me her big brother? One last time?" Tsuna begged, crying. Shamal stared at him.

(Unnoticed, Reborn continued to sit on the fence while holding Yuuki's body. He steadily fed Sun flames into her to help her fight the disease and warm her up. He silently vowed to shave a few years off of Shamal's life if he decided to be any more difficult.)

"I got it, I got it. I'll do it." Shamal decided, not knowing the dark fate he had just avoided.

"You'll cure her?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Who said that I'm going to cure her?" Shamal said, staring blankly at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Shamal with shattered hope "But-"

Shamal cut Tsuna off with a grin. "It's not just her. I decided to treat both of you!" Shamal announced, shocking Tsuna.

Reborn appeared beside Tsuna, carrying Yuuki in his arms. "Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed before grabbing Yuuki from his Spartan tutor. He stubbornly ignored how reluctant the man seemed in handing her over. "Shamal-san are you really going to heal us?" Tsuna asked as he held Yuuki protectively in his arms. He beamed happily when Shamal nodded in response.

"But you don't have any instruments or medicine," the brunette pointed out worriedly.

"I have the instruments and medicine right here," Shamal said as he took out a small case full of tablets.

"I'm able to take bacteria and viruses in easily." Shamal explained as he searched for a suitable treatment for the twins. "Right now, I have 666 different fatal illnesses," Shamal added, confusing Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna's confusion Shamal continued, "The reason that I'm fine is that by having diseases with two opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out. For example, having an illness that rises your temperature cancels one that lowers it."

"You're kidding," Tsuna muttered dubiously.

"By the way, the illness that cancels out the Skull Disease is the Angel Disease." Shamal showed Tsuna two small tablets before getting two pills out.

"Go! Trident Mosquito!" Shamal's mosquito flew towards the twins.

"Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal'. He uses 666 trident mosquitoes that each have a fatal illness, causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill." As Reborn explained, one mosquito landed on Tsuna's arm while the other mosquito landed on Yuuki's neck. After stinging the twins, the mosquitoes flew away and returned to Shamal.

Tsuna watched eagerly as his skull faded away. His attention turned to Yuuki as soon as he felt her move in his arms. She stretched, yawned, and blearily opened her eyes.

"Hm? Onii-chan? Your eyes are red," Yuuki said. She blinked at Tsuna in confusion when she saw tears falling down Tsuna's cheeks. "Onii-chan? Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked in concern.

"N-No," Tsuna sniffed. "I just have some dirt in my eye."

"That's a lot of dirt if it caused you to cry that much~!" Yuuki giggled and helped wipe Tsuna's face. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders when he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Shamal," Tsuna stated as he continued to hug her. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Hey ya!**

 **I would like to inform everyone that I'll be skipping the next episodes and enter the Kokuyo arc! after the arc I'll resume the episodes that I skipped! Thank you very much Ie-maru-sannnnnnnn~!**

 **Ciao~!**


	31. Target 11Part 1

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINEEEEEEE~!**

 **Author: HEY YAAAAA~! It's been a whileeeeee~! YAY~! Finally a free time! SORRYYYYY because I haven't update for weeeeeeekkkks! I've been busy finishing my hws and cws in Biology and Math also a project in Economcs! So I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

 **WARNING: OOC and Profanities**

* * *

 **The sudden assault [Part 1]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Good morning," Yuuki sleepily muttered. She stretched as Tsuna walked towards the refrigerator and poured a glass of milk.

"Nani? Was there a sale or something?" Tsuna asked before drinking. He looked over at Nana when he heard her giggle. "What's that, kaa-chan?"

Nana, seemingly delighted at Tsuna's question, moved aside and showed the papers to the twins. "Which do you think is best, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, staring at Tsuna as the twins read the paper.

 _Judo_

 _Kendo_

 _Aikido_

"Ara? What's this kaa-chan? Are you planning to go hoooowatcha~!" Yuuki energetically performed some material arts moves, causing Nana to giggle again.

"No, your brother is going to learn one of these," Nana replied.

"EH?" Tsuna cried out in shock. He wiped the milk that was dripping on his chin and frowned. "Why do I have to do that?"

"It's for you and your sister's protection. You need to be able to protect her and yourself," Nana explained.

"Owwwhh~ But why so suddenly?" Yuuki asked, blinking her eyes at her mother while Tsuna nodded in agreement.

Reborn, on the other hand, calmly sipped his coffee for a while before putting it down. "This weekend, six Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee members were attacked by someone and found with serious injuries." Reborn nonchalantly stated.

" **Seriously**?!" Tsuna exclaimed. He scratched his head and tried to think of who had the guts to go after the subordinates of the head perfect.

"They haven't found the culprit and you two are in Namimori Middle School too, so I'm concerned." Nana confessed.

"I'm certain it's someone who has a grudge against the disciplinary Committee. So, it doesn't concern m...e..." Tsuna trailed before remembering that, yes, there definitely was something to make him concerned in this affair. _'...YUUKI IS A PART OF THE COMMITTEE!'_ Tsuna thought in distress. He looked over at Yuuki and grabbed the locks of his hair in distress and panic. For some reason, she was just sitting beside Reborn with an easy going aura. Maybe she hadn't realized what it meant yet?

Tsuna was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his pants.

"I-pin will teach you. Gyoza Fist," I-pin offered innocently.

The thought of having to eat garlic and use his breath to fight was distasteful. "I'll have to pass! But it's the thought that counts," Tsuna gently denied.

Another tug was made in his sleeves.

"Tsuna, beat up the bad guys with this and protect mom!" Lambo exclaimed as he dutifully offered a pink grenade to Tsuna.

"UWAH! I don't want this!" Tsuna rejected, pushing the grenade away, but Lambo insisted and pushed it back.

"Nee~ Tsu-kun, how about boxing?" Nana suggested, causing Tsuna to sigh in exasperation. "Kaa-san, I'm boxing enough already because of Ryohei," he stated, remembering a certain boxer who was, unknowingly to him, in danger as well.

Yuuki, who had been giggling at the scene, abruptly froze and muttered some words that certainly caught Reborn's attention.

" _Da...nger..._ "

* * *

 **On the Road**

* * *

"Mou, I already told her that I don't want to try any of this." Tsuna sighed as he stared at the fliers.

"If Fuuta were here, we could have him determine a ranking of which martial art best suits you," Reborn stated as he walked beside the road. While he passed it off as a casual walk, he was actually guarding Yuuki from the cars that slowly passed by, just in case her premonition came true.

"I don't want a ranking like that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yuuki stopped giggling as she thought of the poor boy they had to rescue earlier. ' _Fuuta..I haven't seen him in a while...I hope he's not in trouble.'_ she worried.

Yuuki was brought out of her musings once she heard her brother scream.

"WAH! The Disciplinary Committee!" Tsuna loudly yelled, confused at the large amount of Disciplinary Committee guarding their school.

"Since there was that incident last weekend, it's natural that they would be tense." Reborn pointed out. "I wonder if it really was someone with a grudge against the Committee..." Tsuna voiced out in worry.

"That's not it," a smooth voice disagreed, causing Tsuna to panic.

Yuuki chirped at the familiar voice, "Chairman-san~!" while Reborn just nodded in greeting.

"Hello there, Fluff Ball. It's been a while." Kyoya pat her hair, totally ignoring everything except her.

Out of nowhere, Kyoya suddenly swung his tonfa and hit a familiar black-haired man. Yuuki wondered why Shamal was here while Shamal muttered. "Ow, ow, ow. Why'd you do that?" Shamal asked.

"I felt an evil intent. It must have been my imagination." Kyoya stared down at Shamal before turning his back to him. "But that's no reason to just attack someone," Shamal muttered sourly. "Hm? Sha-chan?" Yuuki voiced out.

"Oh!? That voice," Shamal exclaimed happily before jumping towards the female brunette. " _YUUUKIIII-CHAAAANNN~!_ " he shouted in delight.

His forward motion was stopped when his face made contact with a metal tonfa held by a certain chairman, who didn't notice a trident mosquito bite his neck in retaliation. As soon as Shamal was knocked out, Kyoya coolly turned to Yuuki. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched while Reborn played it cool.

"Fluff Ball, did you bring your Disciplinary Committee band?" Kyoya asked.

Yuuki nodded, took out the band from her bag and showed it to him. It was immediately snatched away from her, much to her shock.

"From now on, you are dismissed from the Disciplinary Committee and forbidden to join or make any contact with them." Kyoya firmly stated, causing Yuuki to tear up.

"W-Why?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Kyoya light bonked her head. "It's just temporary," Kyoya whispered to her. He kissed her forehead, turned on his heel, and slowly walked away.

 _'Letting some herbivore hurt her is unforgivable. After all...in the crowd full of herbivores, I only saw her.'_

* * *

 **How did ya like that? Comment kayyyy~? Oh by the way does anyone want the chapter where Fuuta shows up for the first time? just comment or message me~! Thanks Ie-maru-sannnnnnn~!**

 **Ciao~!**


	32. Belated Valentines!

**Author: AUUUUGHHHH IM SO SORRYYYYY SUPERRR BELATED VALENTINES DAY! Sorry if this is not a good chapter and a little boring! Its actually done already before Valentines but I just got a little stuck with somethin'! So sorryyyyyyyyy!**

 **WARNING: OOC, profanities and disclaimer.**

* * *

 **VALENTINES DAYYYYY!?**

* * *

 **Narrators P.O.V**

 _*Clang* *Clang*_

Tsuna lazily walked towards the sounds in the kitchen and peeked inside. His mom and Yuuki were making some chocolates, which reminded him that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, when girls give chocolates to the men they hold dear. The small hill of chocolates made Tsuna have a minor meltdown at the idea of all the men she must be cooking for because that was a LOT of chocolate.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called from behind, making him jump and then fall on his face. Tsuna hissed and turned to complain, but was intimidated by the man's seething aura as he stared down at Tsuna. "Go to sleep. You have to go to school early," Reborn commanded.

Tsuna nodded quickly, not wanting to irritate Reborn even more when the tutor tended to take it out on him in some way. Really, being sent to bed early might be a little embarrassing, but it was better than anything else by far.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

* _Chirp_ * * _Chirp_ *

* **BOOM** *

* _Tap* *Tap* *Tap* * **BANG**_ *

Slamming the door to the kitchen open, Yuuki and Tsuna saw Reborn holding a frying pan over the stove with a dark lump of some kind in it. Reborn was wearing a pink apron with a heart shape in the middle, but that didn't detract from his deadly aura at all as he glared down at the offending lump. Going by the severe look on the hitman's face, Tsuna dreaded the day ahead.

"Re-chan...what are you doing?" Yuuki asked as she cautiously eyed the so-called food.

"Cooking," he grunted.

His grumpy matter-of-fact tone caused Yuuki to laugh. "Where's kaa-chan?" Yuuki asked between giggles.

"Out. Maman asked me to cook breakfast," he informed as he threw away his failed attempt.

"And you agreed?" Yuuki prompted as she poked his apron.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"But you can't cook?"

"I can cook some things. This just isn't my usual fare," Reborn claimed.

"Why didn't you tell that to Mama?" Yuuki wondered.

"I'm the greatest hitman and I'm excellent at everything. Cooking is the same," Reborn shamelessly boasted.

"Uh-huh, shouldn't it be 'Cooking was supposed to be ok?'" Yuuki stated, giggling when Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Grabbing the spare apron and putting it on, she smiled and said "I'm gonna teach you how to cook a traditional oriental breakfast."

Surprisingly, Reborn didn't complain or patronize and just listened quietly as she explained the lessons her mama taught her in cooking, not noticing the dancing amusement in Reborn's eyes. In fact, his whole irritation vanished without a trace as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"And after ea- Hey! Re-chan, are you even listening?" Yuuki exclaimed, pouting as she noticed Reborn was only staring at her.

"Hm?" he voiced out, raising and eyebrow. "Of course."

"Alright…As I said, after you finish eating, you're going to put the dishes in the dishwasher and start it," she finished. When Reborn didn't speak, she opened her mouth to continue, only to stop when she realized something.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use the dishwasher?"

"Shut up, brat," he murmured as his fedora shadowed his face.

"Re-chan...I also don't know how to, so don't worry!"

Tsuna, who silently watched the scene, steeled his resolve to keep any guys with "impure thoughts" away from Yuuki.

* * *

 **School**

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoya, Hayato and Takeshi were currently following Yuuki in their own different way. Today was Valentines Day, after all, and they needed to watch over in case anyone got the wrong idea. They were absolutely not jealous at all, definitely not jealous of the person she'd give the chocolate to, definitely not jealous of the infinite attention that she's been having from the boys, not at all. In fact, they don't really care, it's just a chocolate and they know they're special to her even without one.

So what if they want to bash in the skulls of the others crowding her? It's completely normal to be protective of a friend/sister. They're not jealous – that would be silly. They're mostly not expecting any chocolate anyway. They're just stalk-following her to protect their innocent, naive, gullible, air-headed and all around over-trusting female friend. They didn't ferociously glare, scowl, hiss nor snarl at any males that came in a twenty-foot radius from her. They never spread their Killing Intent and nearly hospitalize 23 people from fear-related accidents. And if something did happen, well, it wasn't to anyone really important.

In their occasional moment of sanity, Tsuna and Reborn would note with curiosity that Yuuki didn't give any of the chocolates to anyone and wondered if she even remembered to bring them.

 **-Time skip-**

Lunch time was the only time all of them could gather together. Everyone didn't in the same class, considering Hibari was a few years ahead and Reborn had graduated decades ago. The two usually split ways with the rest of the group once the morning bell rings. Lunch time for each group was the same, though, so they could get together then.

Slowly the males started gossiping with each other about Yuuki possibly not bringing any chocolates and started arguing, except for Reborn and Hibari who silently watched the scene with amusement and irritation respectively. The loud sound of the door opening caught their attention and everyone immediately stopped whispering to play innocent as Yuuki joined them.

"Ahh! Found you, everyone!" Yuuki exclaimed as she ran towards them. She came to a stop in front of them and held out colorfully wrapped packages. "Here, chocolates! I made them for all of you!" Yuuki stated, beaming in pride and happiness.

They were touched to receive them and each of them gave thanks in their own way for the gifts. Tsuna did send out glares to (try to) intimidate any of them who might have been considering romantic intentions, but Reborn and Hibari were not intimidated at all. Hibari scoffed and Reborn smirked. Reborn went as far as to scoop her up for a "thank you" hug, all while smirking at Tsuna to both get his point across, as well as actually get a hug from her.

Hibari glared viciously at Reborn, which only amused the man further. Before he could make a fight of it, the bell rang again and it was time for classes to begin once more.

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

"I wonder what you'll get on White Day~!" Nana sang as she daydreamed about the possible gifts from the males to her young daughter.

"Eh? They don't need to return anything. All I want to do is to make everyone happy~!" Yuuki replied, earning a pat on the head from her mother. Nana then returned to gushing and daydreaming about White Day, which set Tsuna off because Reborn was smirking even more deviously than before.

Smirking at him even wider, Reborn hugged Yuuki again and kissed the top of her head "innocently". 'White day huh…Such a fun day it'll be,' Reborn thought before dragging a glaring Tsuna upstairs by the back of his shirt to do some mafia-style tutoring.

Needless to say, the day was full of chaos shots, flying tonfa, bursting orange flames, exploding dynamite, and a home run.

* * *

 **DONEEE~! Yes I know that there are only a few lines but I wanna say that if anyone has anything in their mind to add as a line for them to say...feel free to comment and message me~! Lets make it better~! THANK YOU IE-MARU-SANNNN~!**

 **Ciao~!**


	33. Target 11 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE~!**

 **Hey yaaaaaaa~! Its beennnnn a longggg while! 3 weeks was it? Ahahahhaha~ Seems like I didn't update for a longggg time ne~? Anyways here's a new chapt. that you've been waiting for~! (** **well may you're not waiting for it but yea) Anyways Hope you like itttt~! [P.S I need a beta for my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction story and Beelzebub fanfiction story. Any suggestions? or would you like to? Its fine if you would only like to beta one story. :)]**

 **WARNING: OOC**

* * *

 **The sudden assault [Part 2]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Ting_ *

A loud chirp from her phone had Yuuki reaching for it in curiosity. The sender made her all the more curious, so she put down her book in favor of reading it.

* * *

 **Subject: Loud herbivore**

 **To: Fluff Ball**

 **From: Kyo-chan**

 **They got him. Namimori Central Hospital.**

* * *

Yuuki read Kyoya's message and froze as shock and fear radiated up her spine. She turned to Tsuna, who had been sending concerned looks her way at her uncharacteristic behavior, and said: "Tsu-nii, Ryo-nii is in the hospital! We have to check up on him!"

Tsuna shakily nodded and hurried to open the door. "H-he's probably going to be okay," he tried to assure on the way.

Yuuki made a small sound of assent, but didn't slow down. Neither did Tsuna.

* * *

 **Namimori Central Hospital**

* * *

"Ryo-nii! Are you alright!?" Yuuki looked at Ryohei from head to toe, her worry increasing as she took in the bandages wrapped around his body.

"Ah, Sawada-chan and Sawada-kun! You came to see me?" Ryohei took note of their appearance before laughing. "It's a little pathetic, but he extremely beat me," he admitted.

"HIIIE! Why did this happen to you!?" Tsuna shrieked as he grabbed his brown locks.

"How are you doing?" Reborn asked calmly, ignoring Tsuna's panic-attack.

Ryohei's hand hovered over his chest. "I've got a few broken bones. Even though I had my guard up, he was an extremely fearsome man!"

"You saw the culprit?" Yuuki asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah. The uniform was from Kukuyo School, from the next town over. You two should be extremely careful," Ryohei warned.

The two nodded nervously and gave their goodbyes when they no longer had anything to talk about.

 _'Why did Ryohei get attacked!? What the hell is going on!?'_ Tsuna could only imagine a giant, hulking figure beating people up for fun, and it made him shiver and sweat. Yuuki, having noticed, lightly pat his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"You aren't the only one who's panicking, Tsuna," Reborn said as he observed the other students in the hallway. The twins followed his gaze and saw a lot of distressed students, which saddened Yuuki and made Tsuna even more skittish than before.

"The hospital is full of people from school!" Tsuna exclaimed.

As soon as Yuuki saw the students quiet down and make way for someone, she knew that Kyoya's committee was here. _'Ku-chan..'_ she thought, worry rising as she listened in on his reports.

"So you haven't seen the chairman?" Kusakabe asked one of the other committee members following him. When his subordinate nodded, he said, "I'm certain that he found a clue about the enemy, so it's only a matter of time until the culprits are defeated."

Kusakabe took notice of Yuuki's presence, but decided to ignore it; it was a direct order from the chairman to not make any contact with her until the situation was settled. It was for her protection, as she couldn't fight like they could.

As soon as the two perfects passed by, the student beside them spoke up. "Did you hear that?" he said.

"Un! Hibari-san went to beat them up!" Tsuna cheered, relieved and happy that his twin and he wouldn't have to be involved. "Hibari-san is invincible! We can relax now!" the student chirped with Tsuna. "I'm so glad that we're in the same school as Hibari-san! We're leaving the rest to you, Hibari-sama!" Tsuna enthusiastically exclaimed.

Nearly everyone cheered in happiness. Yuuki just watched them with saddened eyes, which Reborn noticed, but refrained from pointing out.

 _'Nii-chan…everyone…Please, remember that Kyoya is human, not an immortal nor a God. He might be in danger at any moment now...'_

* * *

 **Yayyyyyyy~! Finally able to update I know that its kinda a short chapter but that's all I can do right now and thank goodness the inspection is done~! So I'll probably be able to update like normal now...Maybe 😅 And...As always Thank you Ie-maruuuuuuuu-sannnnnnn!**

 **Replies to some reviews: (Sorry for the late reply for your questions)**

 **Hmm lets start with...**

 **xxOchibixx**

 **Review: I have realized something. Does Yuuki have her own guardians?**

 **Author: Hmm well that's a secret but I can say that she have her own guardians. They'll come later as the story progress. Hopefully if people still read this story up to ' _that_ ' chapter.**

 **Nekogirl9369**

 **Review: Plz do different endings Author-sama Pwese Maybe the top 3 would be enough ? just a suggestion.**

 **Author: Hmm I'll think about it if...others agreed with it then I guess I'll try and do it. 😊**

 **Alice F. Tality**

 **Review: White day omake also next part please!**

 **Author: Maybe next time?**

 **Meopize**

 **Review: Congrats on your 30th chapter! Excited to see them meet Mukuro! Hueue...**

 **Author: Well certainly that's a creepy laugh you have there..Hahahahhaha just kidding~! Anyways I'm also excited for them to meet Mukuro cause...Bwahahhahah already done that chapter where they defeat Mukuro~! All I have to do is update the chapters where they are currently trying to meet Mukuro in Kukuyo arc~**

 **I hope to get more reviews of what you think? or anything 😊**

 **Ciao~**


	34. Target 11 Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn is not mine!**

 **Author: Hey yaaa~! It's bee a whileeeee~! And guess what? bwahahahaha~ Spring break is commmmmmiiinnn~! Yayy~! Ahahaha~ I hope no one is bored with this story yet 😔 Anyways hope you like the new chapter~**

 **WARNING: OOC**

* * *

 **The sudden assault [Part 3]**

* * *

 **Kokuyo Land**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Tap_ * * _Tap_ * * _Tap_ *

Kyoya's light footsteps echoed as he fluidly passed by the injured males currently groaning in pain, completely defeated and unable to move. "Crowding is not allowed, herbivores," Kyoya stated impassively. He licked his lips as he entered the broken down building they had been crowding around in some apparent attempt at guarding it.

He slowed down a few steps in, as he sensed something strange. He narrowed his eyes stubbornly before turning left and stalking down the empty hall. Out of the shadows, a guy holding a wooden sword popped out and slashed towards the demon-prefect, who easily dodged the attack and hit the enemy in his rib cage. The man was thrown back 7 meters and fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

The skylark eventually found himself in the room holding who he assumed was the herbivore who ordered the students to trespass on his property and injure the citizens of Namimori. After finishing the last guy in his way, Kyoya stood before and glared at the teen currently sitting on a dirtied and almost broken couch.

"Hello. Thanks for coming," the trespasser said in a smooth voice.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time. Are you behind this little prank?" Kyoya demanded coldly.

"Kufufu~ Something like that. I'm also the new order in your town," the guy nonchalantly informed.

"You must be talking in your sleep," Kyoya stated as his glare sharpened. The presumptuous interloper seemed to not be intimidated by the Skylarks glare, much to his displeasure. "Namimori does not need two sources of discipline," Kyoya added.

"I agree completely! I will become the new order, so you are unnecessary," the teen agreed as he clasped his hands under his chin. "I can't have that," Kyoyo denied as his thumbs fiddled with a switch on his tonfa. He entered his trademark stance and smirked.

"I'll bite you to death right here."

* * *

 **Namimori Hospital**

* * *

* _Flop_ *

"Eeep!" Yuuki jumped in surprise as Leon's tail fell off and dropped at her feet. After calming down, she was left staring curiously at it as it kept moving on the floor. "What happened?" Yuuki said as she picked it up. It wiggled strangely and tickled her hand.  
"Leon's tail fell off," Reborn stated the obvious as Yuuki poked at it.

"Eh? Chameleons lose their tails?" Tsuna asked dubiously.

Reborn ignored him and stared pensively at the tail in Yuuki's palm. "This occurrence is...ominous," the hitman continued in a barely audible voice. _'Perhaps this is what Yuuki meant by danger,'_ Reborn thought.

Tsuna stared curiously at his introspective tutor. "What's ominous?"

* * *

 **Kokuyo Land**

* * *

* _Swish_ *

"So, you want to die while sitting?" Kyoya's velvet voice inquired.

"Kufu~ You are certainly funny. There's no need to stand; that's why I'm sitting," the irritant replied with a confidence which further irritated the Skylark.

"I'm going to stop talking to you," Kyoya said.

"Do as you wish. But, unless you take the opportunity now, you'll never speak again," as he said this, his eye began to change, putting Kyoya on his guard.

Noticing the Skylark's suspicious glare, the other teen couldn't help but laugh. "Is something the matter? You look a little sick," he taunted.

"Shut up," Kyoya grunted.

"You must not have realized who you've picked a fight with," the guy said as he observed Kyoya. "I was surprised, too. To think, a first-rate hitman such as trident Shamal was over here."

Kyoya started swaying, unable to balance himself properly. "What are you talking about?" Kyoya questioned, completely clueless on what the teen on the couch was talking about as his body continued swaying like a drunkard.

"His specialty is using trident mosquitos, which carry various untreatable illnesses he uses to kill his targets," the other explained.  
 _'Hitman...Trident...Mosquitoes,'_ as those words ringed in his mind, he recalled a certain memory from when he was together with the older herbivore and his Fluff-ball.

As Kyoya realized that, his eye sight started to get even blurrier, and it became even harder to balance himself.

"Now, get a hold of yourself. I'm over here!" The teen's voice was like an echo in Kyoya's head. "The thing that the Trident Mosquito infected you is called Sakura-kura. It's a sickness that causes the victim to become unsteady when around sakura," the teen smugly explained with an unseen smirk. Kyoya could hear it in his tone, however, and he nearly snarled.

"I rushed to get this ready for you-" he trailed as he raised a remote. With one click, the sakura become visible to even Kyoya's eyes "-these beautiful Sakura."

Sakura petals started falling one by one and the sound of a body collapsing echoed in the room.

* * *

 **Namimori Hospital**

* * *

Yuuki was snapped out of her daydreams when a great feeling of dread washed over her. A certain demon prefect came to mind as a figurative weight hung on her shoulders. "...Kyoya," the petite brunette softly whispered. Tsuna didn't hear as he was in the middle of asking Reborn if Leon was okay.

The hitman, on the other hand, did hear, but decided to reply to Tsuna instead of address it. "With the loss of his tail, he can't control his shape."

"What the f*ck was that!?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief, getting every student's attention before they turned to the new injured student. He seemed to be a member of the disciplinary committee, and he was groaning in pain as he lay on the bed.

"Kusa-chan!?" Yuuki voiced out in disbelief as the students start murmuring with each other.

"They say he was attacked as soon as he left the hospital."

 _'I thought Hibari-san left to take care of the bad guys. Was Hibari-san...'_ Tsuna thought as he and Yuuki listened to the whispers of the Namimori students.

"Iya that's impossible. Hibari-san would never lose!" Tsuna stated, convincing himself.

Yuuki just lowered her head as tears slowly gathered in her eyes. "Just as I thought...H-He's probably," before she finished her sentence, a soft fabric touched her head.

"Take care of Leon," Reborn ordered as Yuuki took hold of Leon, who seems to be taking form a stuff toy right now. "Eh? Re-chan?" Yuuki voiced out questioningly as she watched Reborn walk towards the injured student.

"Wait! You can't do that," the doctor exclaimed as he watched Reborn's take a golden pocket watch from the patients clothes before walking away. Reborn was quickly out of reach, and the doctor was forced to return to his work. The patients far outnumbered the doctors, and the cameras had the man's face. Hibari could get the man later.

Reborn stared at the clock's face as he walked back towards the twins. "There's no mistake," the hitman muttered. The next words that left his mouth were certainly not something that the curious twins had expected, nor what Tsuna wanted to hear.

"The cause of all this fighting is...the two of you, Yuuki, Tsuna."

* * *

 **Hey guys~! I hope you like the new chapter~! (0v)7 I wasn't able to update earlier (like last Fri and Sat) 'cause I'm like 'I'll do it lil later at 6:00' then do things like watching anime or reading fanfics until I noticed the time and its '6:01' and I'll be like 'Okay its past 6 so I'll do it tomorrow.' or whenever I got home the first thing I do is...sleep then when i woke up I'm gonna do hws and forgot about updating 😂😂😂 technically this lil author is a lazy kid. Anyways I think I'll start updating at Tuesday or Wednesday?**

 **Anyways Thank you very much Ie-maru-san~!**

 **Ciao~!**


	35. Target 11 45

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINEEEEEE!  
**

 **Author: Hello there everyone! It's been a while! I'm sorry for not being able to update these past few weeks because I've been sick 😭😞 constantly vomiting whenever I eat something. In addition my beta reader is currently super duper ultra busy so its gonna be a super short chapter! but don't worry I added some omake to keep you entertained but it might not really entertain you that much.**

 **WARNING: OOC and Profanities**

* * *

 **The sudden assault [Part 4.5]**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Hayato repeatedly and nervously glanced at his phone, as if thinking that his Hime and Juudaime would call at any moment. _'What's going on? There's a lot of absentees today. Juudaime and Hime aren't here either.'_ The silver haired bomber furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

* _Beep_ * * _Beep_ *

Hayato's attention was immediately caught by his phone's alerts, and he found himself hoping that it was from two certain brunettes. Much to his disappointment, the noise was only caused by his battery warning – that it would be dying in 15 seconds. _'...Damn,'_ Hayato internally cursed before sighing and standing up from his seat.

As he headed towards the door, he nonchalantly announced, "My cell's batteries died, so I'm going home." The teacher immediately complained; however, Hayato merely ignored him. He slammed the door shut, waking a certain baseball brain who was sleeping peacefully during the class.

"Is it lunch already?" Takeshi asked out of nowhere as he stretched his body.

"Yamamoto, stop napping and pay attention to class!" the teacher rebuked.

"Hai, I'm sorry!" Takeshi replied, scratching his head sheepishly as he looked around. _'Hmm, neither Hime, Tsuna, nor Gokudera are here.'_ Takeshi yawned, decided it probably wasn't anything serious, and fell asleep on his desk again.

"YAMAMOTO!" the teacher yelled.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Namimori**

* * *

* _TAP_ * * _TAP_ * * _TAP_ *

Yuuki and Tsuna's footsteps echoed loudly in the empty streets of Namimori.

 _'W-we have to tell them immediately!'_ Yuuki thought as she ran with all her might. The two brunettes were unaware of the red gun-like thing pointing at them behind.

* **BANG** *

* _SWISH_ *

The loud sound of the gun echoed, causing the twins to automatically turn toward the noise. Unable to react fast enough, the twins were caught in the net aimed for them.

 _'We're done!'_ Tsuna thought, hugging his sister near him as he tightly closed his eyes, waiting for pain that didn't came.

"We did it~!" three familiar voices cheered. Tsuna abruptly opened his eyes and stared sharply at the trio. "You guys!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We caught you~!" Haru cheered in a high pitch voice. "Eh? What's going on?" Yuuki asked as she stared up at the three. "I heard that your school was being targeted and is very dangerous!" Haru started.

Lambo continued, "So we thought that if we attacked you before you got attacked, then the bad guys will leave mama alone~!"

"I don't have time to fool around right now!" Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to sit up.

"We're not fooling around! We're serious! Lambo-sama just wants Mama and...Tsuna...to be safe!" Lambo yelled back. Well, mostly – Tsuna's name was a barely audible whisper, but the twins still heard it. Yuuki smiled and looked over at Tsuna, who sighed in exhaustion.

"I get it...can you just please let us go?" Tsuna said tiredly. With that said, the twins were quickly freed.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Namimori Zoo!?**

* * *

In the middle of having fun with his sister in the zoo, Lambo, Ryohei and Bianchi caused a scene, making him lose sight of his sister as the retreating crowd separated them. He pushed his way through, stubbornly ignoring the three troublemakers, and an all too familiar giggling voice. He abruptly turned and saw his sister with the Namimori Demon, who was scaring the sh*t out of people that dared to enter the rabbit section, which he was occupying. From the look on his face, Hibari was enjoying himself (he was super enjoying the terrified looks).

"Kyo-chan, isn't this one cute?" Yuuki asked as she cuddled a rabbit. Kyoya took his eyes from the crowd, glanced at the rabbit, and then looked at Yuuki as if contemplating something.

* * *

 **Tsuna's side**

 _'This is the first time I've ever seen Hibari-san in clothes other than his uniform,'_ Tsuna mused from a safe distance.  
Kyoya was wearing an orange jacket over a white long-sleeved hoodie. A black belt with spikes and chains held up his light-mocha colored pants. Red sneakers finished off what very well might be a hallucination, because that outfit looked like something Hibari wouldn't be caught dead in. Why was he dressed so differently...and crowding his sister?

(Author: Check my quotev account if you want to see Kyoya wearing those clothes. [KichAeon] Same chapter.)

 _'It's a date!'_ Tsuna concluded furiously. A black aura slowly started slipping out as his brotherly instincts flared.

* * *

 **Yuuki's side**

After a few minutes of contemplation, Kyoya removed the rabbit from Yuuki's hands and put it in her head. Kyoya nodded in approval of the result.

"Huh?" Yuuki gave Kyoya a confused look and held a hand up to steady the cute animal that had been unceremoniously plopped on her fluffy hair.

* _Flash_ *

"Re-chan? Did you see a flash somewhere?" Yuuki asked as she looked towards where the flash came from. She carefully moved the rabbit into her lap and tried to fix her hair while she waited.

* * *

 **Tsuna's side**

 _'She didn't even ask Reborn why he's there!?'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief.

"You're just imagining things Baka-Yuuki," Reborn replied in his squeaky voice.

"Infant," Kyoya stated. Reborn just nodded in understanding of some hidden message that for, some reason, Tsuna caught as well (because of his Overprotective Brother Intution, aka OBI).

" **REBORN** , SEND IT TO ME TOO! IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU HOG MY SISTER FOR YOURSELVES, THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" he yelled as he ran over. That, of course, just attracted the attention of mingling visitors, who then turned to look at who he was running to. The women momentarily cooed before going their own way, whereas the men…they became a problem.

There seemed to be no end to the fools who tried to flirt with Yuuki. Thankfully, they were idiots. Their biggest mistake was ignoring Reborn, who was currently sitting on Yuuki's shoulders in his toddler form.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together," one of the crowd proudly stated.

"I don't need to rearrange it, since the alphabet and I get along quite well; he did me a favor and put 'N' and 'O' right next to each other," Yuuki chirped, echoing the exact words that Reborn whispered in her ear. The guy sadly walked away.

After 5 minutes of walking around with Tsuna and the others, another guy tried to flirt with her while ignoring everyone else. "Do you believe at love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

The infant once again whispered something in her ears and Yuuki happily played along. "Thanks to you, I now believe that love is blind~!"

Not even a minute later and another male tried to flirt with her, pushing the previous contender away. "How come I haven't met you in all my life?" the boy pouted 'cutely' as Reborn whispered in Yuuki's ear.

"Fate is my friend! It tells me to hide when you're nearby," Yuuki serenely quoted.

"Then why did I meet you now?" The boy asked. Reborn smirked before once again whispering in Yuuki's ears.

"You blend in so well with the animals that even fate got confused," Yuuki replied in an almost troubled voice, causing him to leave with a huff of wounded pride.

10 minutes later and another boy swaggered over for his own try. "I want to give myself to you," he seductively stated as he tilted Yuuki's chin. Before he could lean in, small hands stopped him from getting any nearer. Reborn pushed him back and whispered again in Yuuki's ears.

"Sorry, Reborn said trash belongs in the garbage," Yuuki said as her brows furrowed.

"I thought 'adulation' starts with the letter 'A', but why does mine starts with the letter 'U'?"

"It probably says that you need to pay attention to your studies."

The cycle went on and on, and nearly took a turn into more mature content.

"You know, my di-"

 _*Click*  
*Swish*_

Suddenly a gun and a tonfa pointed at the speaker's head. A baby and a certain demon released a large killing intent his way, daring him to continue. The boy gulped and didn't finish the word, to the relief from Tsuna and the others.

"J-Jewels b-belong to the c-c-c-choking hazard sign," the boy corrected as he shook in fear.

Yuuki blinked innocently before answering. "I don't really know what kind of jewel you have, but that must be small for it to be a choking hazard!" Yuuki chirped innocently. Hayato and the others laughed loudly as the boy ran away in embarrassment.

All the men who flirted with her thought the day's wounds would end at their pride, but Hibari, who had trailed behind the group all throughout the day, had made a mental list of each transgressor.

He would be visiting them later.

* * *

 **Hey guys that's all for today. I might or might not be able to update next week. Sorry! Anyways as always Thank you very much Ie-maru-sannnnn!**

 **P.S I need a second beta! anyone?**

 **Ciao~!**


	36. Question

**Author: Hi guyzzzz~! I would like to ask everyone if you all want a first kiss omake!? If you want...just message me or comment below and vote for the character that you would love to have Yuuki's first kiss!**

 **Author: Hai~! Hai~! Everyone voteeeee for one okkkaayy? Comment below or p.m me~!  
Kyoya & Reborn: *Smirks*  
Tsuna: Don't look so d*mn proud! As if I'll let the two of you win!  
Reborn: As the greatest hitman this kind of things is no challenge at all.  
Kyoya: Woa. Carnivore, you're strong however if you dared to touch my fluff ball...I'll bite you to death.  
Reborn: *Nonchalantly hold his fedora*  
Takeshi: Hahahahahha! Sounds fun I wonder if they'll vote fore me?  
Hayato: F*ck off baseball freak! You're not worthy enough for Hime st*pid ball!  
Takeshi: Ehh? How about you? are you worthy?  
Hayato: B-B-BAKAYARO! I'm the right hand man of Hime-sama! how can I be her right hand i-i-if I-I'm not worthy for h-h-her! Bakayaro *blushes*  
Mukuro: Kufufufu~ By chance did anyone forgot that I'm included in the votings~?  
Kyoya: *growls*  
Reborn: *Nonchalantly stare*  
Tsuna:... Augh can everyone just f*ck off? st*pid f*cktards thingking they're worthy for my sister. EVERYONE DIEEEEE!  
**

 **Author: Soooo~ French or peck? (/^/)**

 **Tsuna: D*MN AUTHOR!**

 **Ciao~!**


	37. First kiss?

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo hitman reborn is not mineeee!**

 **Author: Heyyyyyaaa! This is the "First Kiss" chapter! If you're asking who won in the votings...hmmm you'll find out who won as you read it! I'm sorry to disappoint those who vote for other characters but for those who voted for this certain character I hope that you'll like it! btw french won so I'm sorry for the readers who voted for pecks. It's my first time writing something like this so I seriously hope that you'll like it!**

 **WARNING: OOC & rated T+**

* * *

 **First Kiss!?  
**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Familiar voices echoed on the peaceful rooftop where the certain perfect is currently eating his lunch far away from Yuuki's group. As he ate he watched Yuuki from certain distance being able to hear every topic that they're talking about due to his somewhat animal instinct. He continued to listen until a somewhat touchy topic left her rosy lips.

"Nee~ What's French kiss?" Yuuki asked blinking innocently at the group while Hayato and Tsuna blushes madly as they heard a foreign word easily slips her tongue. "W-Where the f*ck did you hear that!?" Tsuna abruptly shouted, splattering all the food in his mouth while Hayato started to trash talk Takeshi for not knowing what's a french kiss too.

"Dame-Tsuna, what's the commotion about?" a velvet voice questioned looking down at them "Ah! Re-chan! Anone I'm asking them what's a french kiss~!" Yuuki beamed at Reborn who just raised his brow, recalling of where did she heard such a word in his memory.

However before he can recall anything a certain idea snuck on his brain causing him to smirk "Hoo~ You want to know, Baka-Yuuki?" Reborn inquired smirking at Yuuki as she enthusiastically nodded.

"Un! I'm kinda curi-mmph?" Yuuki's sentence was cut mid-way by Reborn who smashed his lips in her soft rosy lips, kissing her forcefully yet gently in front of their three audience. Reborn's right hand made its way to her silky brown hair while the left hand snake its way towards her waist pulling her closer to his body making their body heat merge with each other.

Yuuki's eyes became half lidded as Reborn's lips skillfully nibble her bottom lip while his tongue forcefully made it's way inside her mouth exploring every caverns repeatedly making sure not to miss anything while not forgetting to brush his tongue against her as if encourage her tongue to move which she slowly and clumsily complied.

As soon as she clumsily twirl her tongue with his the kiss ended up battling for dominance, their tongues twirl and twist against each other making Reborn growled in pleasure as he won the battle by fluidly sucking and biting her tongue as he caress her hair to her face.

Reborn would like to take it to another level but he didn't, considering she still haven't done anything like this. Once Reborn noticed that Yuuki's knees started to weaken, he broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva connecting their lips " _Huweei_..." Yuuki produced a cute moaning sound, blushing madly with a daze expression then slowly fall asleep.

Reborn smirks and sexily licks his lips in satisfaction, still feeling the taste and softness of Yuuki's lips as he swiftly lifted her up to his arms, dodging the incoming tonfa and ignoring Hayato and Tsuna who was sending him death threats and murderous aura ever since he started kissing Yuuki. With a last smirk he left.

( **A/N:** Give Takeshi some credit he did his best stopping them from destroying the rooftop even though for some reson he want to do it too.)

* * *

 **Extra** :

Going down to the dinning room Tsuna saw Reborn and his mood immediately turn grumpy while Yuuki just nonchalantly greeted. All of them have a usual dinner with the children yelling and playing around until Yuuki excused herself for restroom.

Heavy silence filled the dining room until Reborn decided to speak up.

"Maman, I kissed your daughter." Reborn nonchalantly informed causing Tsuna to spit out his rice towards Lambo's direction, who cried. Reborn ignored the reactions that they gave and just think of why he still haven't forgotten the texture, softness, warmth and sweetness of her lips, last time he checked he wasn't that attached nor attracted to hi- he means that 'Baka-Yuuki'.

As Reborn dwells on his thoughts, Tsuna gave Reborn a 'What-the-f*ck-are-you-doing?' look not knowing how to explain to his mother but to the brunette's surprise his mother calmly took in the situation.

"Ara? I thought Kyoya-kun would definitely make the first move but seems like Reborn-kun's now one step ahead." Nana stated giggling and now Tsuna gaped at his mother, accidentally bumping on the glass that crash on the floor.

" **WHAT THE F*CKING HELL MOM**!?" Tsuna yelled slamming his hands on the table "Language young man!" Nana scolded, frowning at Tsuna's action. "Language later! This matter first!" he countered.

"How come that you're so f*cking calm about this sh*t!?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief before gaping to the whole lot more next level at his mother when she just suddenly giggled and responded

"* _Giggles_ * Let's just say I have my own ships and OTP's and currently in a dilemma on who'll I choose!" Nana chirped leaving Tsuna's eyeballs turn white and faints before Yuuki reenters the dining room blinking owlishly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"* _Smirks_ * Nothing."

Blinking, Yuuki shrug it off and return to her seat unable to catch her mother whispering something to Reborn, who nodded as a lone cold sweat trailed on his cheeks thinking how scary a mother can be this days while Nana just smiled satisfied with her work and return to what she's been doing leaving the oblivious Yuuki happily wanting for more food.

"But Reborn-kun, nothing's going to get far from kisses okay? or I'll k-i-l-l y-o-u~!🎶"

* * *

 **It's not that great yet since it's my first time making this kind of scene I'm sorry if it's not that good!** **Forgot to add that starting from no Yuuki is not in middle school anymore! She's in High School now! kaayyy?**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
